


Как по нотам

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Series: Крещендо [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Het, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rating: NC17, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Второй год Куними в старшей школе, грандиозная задумка для фестиваля и полная неразбериха в чувствах.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на третьи Шипперские войны на diary.ru, команда Куними и Мизогучи

Куними так и знал, что ничем хорошим этот поход не закончится — по крайней мере, для него лично.

Не то чтобы Куними верил в судьбу или приметы, ничего подобного, просто всегда, когда он впутывался во что-то, что ему не очень нравилось, всё заканчивалось проблемами, большими или маленькими. Этот дурацкий поход, организованный в последние два дня тренировочного лагеря, счастливым исключением не стал.

С самого начала Куними набрался терпения и принялся ждать, чем все обернется. Все остальные, особенно первогодки, приняли идею с восторгом, Киндаичи от них не отставал, и Куними решил, что все, что ни делается, делается к лучшему. По крайней мере, перспектива торчать в полупустом лагере в компании одного Ирихаты, который умудрился потянуть связки, вдохновляла и того меньше.

Поэтому теперь он потирал ушибленное бедро, разглядывал палатку, собрать которую без ремонта не представлялось возможным — надо же было настолько неудачно упасть на спуске вместе с рюкзаком, чтобы сломать дугу! — и чувствовал себя идиотом. Ночь, как назло, обещала быть прохладной: они остановились на побережье, и с моря дул ветер, а на небе даже собирались мелкие тучки. В одном спальнике не посидишь.

Куними вздохнул, пнул камешек и пошел узнавать, нет ли у кого-нибудь лишнего места.

Места не нашлось, двухместная палатка вообще оказалась только у Киндаичи, но тому самому было в ней тесновато — нормально заснуть, не скрючиваясь, он мог только диагонали, да и то упирался кончиками пальцев в тонкий брезент.

— Но я подвинусь! — с готовностью сказал Киндаичи. — Уместимся как-нибудь, не на песке же тебе спать. Вдруг дождь.

— Угу, — кивнул Куними, стараясь выглядеть не очень кисло: он ценил Киндаичи как друга, но тот был последним человеком, с которым хотелось делить палатку.

Киндаичи спал просто ужасно беспокойно: постоянно ворочался, пинался, разговаривал во сне и махал руками, если ему снилось что-то захватывающее, а захватывающие сны ему снились довольно часто. В лагере можно было просто отодвинуть подальше футон, а в палатке куда денешься?

Но все же это было лучше, чем спать на песке — да и тренер бы не позволил, слишком холодно. Куними поежился, представив себе реакцию Мизогучи.

Нет уж, лучше не проверять, настроение сегодняшним вечером и так было не очень.

Мизогучи как будто почувствовал, что о нем подумали: Куними только на секунду отвлекся, чтобы завязать шнурок, а когда поднялся, то чуть не налетел на светлую, встрепанную ветром макушку. Подавив дрожь, мгновенно пробежавшую по телу, он быстро потянул носом, ловя свежий запах шампуня, и отступил от Мизогучи на полметра.

— Ты чего как долго возишься? — поинтересовался тот, кивая на валяющийся рюкзак с торчащим оттуда чехлом палатки, которую Куними кое-как запихнул обратно. — Что-то случилось?

— Все нормально, — быстро сказал Куними. — Вот, помогаю Киндаичи, нельзя что ли?  
Вышло немного грубовато, хотя грубить он и не собирался. Мизогучи нахмурился.

А Киндаичи, засранец, вдруг взял и ляпнул:

— У него дуга сломалась. У палатки, в смысле.

Хмурое выражение лица сменилось озадаченным и наконец растерянным.

— Здорово, — сказал Мизогучи, почесав в затылке. — Для починки что-нибудь есть?

Куними мрачно вздохнул.

— Изолента. Но я уже пробовал. Посплю с Киндаичи, у него двухместная палатка.

— Да, — с готовностью подтвердил Киндаичи. — У нас все в порядке.

— Угу. — Мизогучи снова растерянно огляделся, как будто пытался отыскать на пустынном пляже ремкомплект. — Нет, Киндаичи и одному тесно, вы утром костей не соберете. Бери вещи и пойдем со мной.

Так. А это уже было интересно. Куними посмотрел на небо, на Киндаичи, на рюкзак и наконец снова на Мизогучи.

— С вами — куда?

— Поспишь у меня, раз уж Ирихата-сан остался в лагере и освободил место, — бросил тот, уже не глядя на Куними, а всматриваясь вдаль, и вдруг выругался: — Черт! Красно-желтая палатка, ну найдешь. Кетани! Брось немедленно эту дрянь, она ядовитая! — и ушел, почти убежал, оставив Куними и Киндаичи растерянно хлопать глазами вслед.

Куними даже отказаться не успел от такого щедрого предложения — ну или хотя бы попробовать отказаться, всерьез спорить с Мизогучи он считал делом совершенно бесперспективным.

Да и потом, что Куними мог ему сказать?

"Простите, но мне будет неловко находиться с вами в одном маленьком замкнутом пространстве?"

"Я боюсь, что у меня встанет и вы заметите?"

Это даже звучало как бред. И не было никакого шанса отказаться, чтобы отказ не выглядел странно.

— Да чего ты, — Киндаичи, по-своему поняв его замешательство, похлопал Куними по спине. — Можно подумать, он тебя съест или раздавит. Мизогучи-сан, конечно, не самый приятный человек на Земле, но зато хоть поспишь с комфортом.

— Ага, — машинально буркнул Куними, подбирая рюкзак. — Ну прямо сам себе завидую.

И подумал, что столько раз, в самом деле, представлял, как остается с Мизогучи наедине — а теперь наконец-то дурацкие фантазии воплотились в реальность, и единственное, чего Куними сейчас хотелось, это отмотать время назад и удержать равновесие на неровном спуске.

И чтобы сердце перестало стучать так быстро.

***

В палатке, довольно-таки маленькой и тесной, кажущейся уже немного обжитой из-за распакованных вещей, было очень много Мизогучи: на раскатанной пенке валялся его спальник, поверх спальника, россыпью, всякая мелочь — плеер, обмотанный наушниками, растрепанный блокнот, блистеры каких-то таблеток, пластырь, фонарик, чистые носки, прозрачный пакет с умывальными принадлежностями. Из кармана завалившегося набок рюкзака выглядывал уголок электронной книги, в раскрытом большом отделении угадывались очертания какой-то одежды.

Куними со вздохом втащил свой рюкзак, пристроил у клапана — стенка палатки прогнулась, — и обреченно осмотрелся по сторонам, подбирая подходящее случаю выражение. Не подобрал.

Ладно. Ладно, как-нибудь одну ночь переживет. Он со злостью выдернул из чехла спальник и раскатал по палатке. Расстегнул, кинул в изголовье умывальные принадлежности, потом вспомнил про пенку — вздернул спальник, положил пенку, потом опять спальник…

— Чего ты там возишься? — входной клапан открылся, и палатка до предела наполнилась Мизогучи, аж волоски на руках встали и в горле застрял воздух.

— Иду, — просипел Куними, позорно пряча лицо.

— Ну давай, — с сомнением проговорил Мизогучи, попятился, и клапан закрылся.

Куними, как стоял на коленях, так и уткнулся лбом в спальник. Это будет та еще ночка.

Когда он выбрался из палатки, в лицо плеснуло дымом от костра, запахами хвои и соли; странное сочетание, аж голова закружилась. Команда расположилась вокруг огня, над языками пламени возвышался Кетани, и лицо у него было зверское. 

— Что тут происходит? — поинтересовался Куними, хотя нет, ему это было совершенно не интересно. Мизогучи скучающе смотрел по сторонам, Яхаба и Ватари что-то усиленно искали в куче консервов.

— Кетани собирается готовить, — сообщил Киндаичи, обернувшись, и Куними искренне удивился:

— Он умеет готовить?

— Твою мать! — заорал Кетани, а Яхаба совершенно неприлично заржал.

— Ты пятый, кто это сказал, — заметил Мизогучи и похлопал Кетани по плечу: — Ты должен радоваться, раз такой непредсказуемый.

— Короче, — пробурчал Кетани, успокаиваясь, — валите отсюда все, кроме Яхабы и Ватари. Мы готовим, вы моете посуду.

— Заметано! — весело подскочил Киндаичи, и первогодки повскакивали следом. — А теперь нам можно прогуляться?

— Нельзя, — ласково сказал Мизогучи. — У вас тренировка.

— Среди деревьев? — скептически уточнил Куними, разглядывая темные от смолы стволы.

— Увильнуть собрался? — прищурился Мизогучи, и Куними закатил глаза, невольно улыбаясь — от Мизогучи не получилось бы в любом случае. — То-то же, — посмеиваясь, сказал тот и потрепал Куними по плечу — точно так же, как недавно Кетани.

Кожа пылала, и очень хотелось потереть место прикосновения — даже когда они через десять минут быстрой ходьбы оказались на песчаном, местами заросшем жесткой травой пляже.

— Эгегей! — Киндаичи подбежал к пенистой кромке моря и от души зачерпнул воды вместе с песком. Команда немедленно разбрелась по пляжу, а Куними осторожно покосился на Мизогучи — тот о чем-то говорил с Накимой, первогодкой-связующим, ветер трепал светлые волосы. Куними пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отвернуться.

Он подошел к Киндаичи и ковырнул ногой влажный песок. Ямка тут же начала заполняться водой.

— Как думаешь, чем займемся? — Киндаичи мотнул головой в сторону Мизогучи. Куними пожал плечами.

— У него с собой только мяч. Поиграем, наверное.

— Это хорошо, — Киндаичи смотрел куда-то вдаль, прищурившись. И вдруг спросил негромко, не оборачиваясь: — Все нормально?

— Да, — немного удивился Куними. — А что?

— Ну, может, с Мизогучи неловко, — Киндаичи смущенно почесал плечо.

— Если он брыкается и крутится, обещаю прийти к тебе, — усмехнулся Куними. Хрена с два. Или лучше бежать сразу? Сложный вопрос. Додумать его Куними не успел, так как Мизогучи оглушительно свистнул в судейский свисток, подзывая к себе всю толпу. Правой рукой он подбрасывал мяч.

Куними вдруг подумал, что он бы с удовольствием поиграл — просто так. В волейболе все как-то намного проще, он отключает внешний мир, словно тумблер. Раз — и готово.

Так же он думал, когда вместе со всеми возвращался обратно. Настроение было отличным, ноги и руки приятно гудели, а Мизогучи сокрушался, что не уследил за временем — уже начало темнеть. И есть хотелось.

Куними шел за Мизогучи, сверлил взглядом упругие даже с виду ягодицы и думал — господи, куда меня несет. Еще не поздно отказаться. 

Вот только вменяемого повода у Куними не было. Да и желание его придумывать слабовольно таяло с каждой минутой.

***

Готовить Кетани и вправду умел. На высокую кухню ужин, конечно, не тянул, но Куними с аппетитом съел две тарелки густой похлебки, отдаленно похожей на карри, прежде чем в животе перестало урчать.

— Не знаю, что это, но было вкусно, спасибо, — поблагодарил он. — Ты полон сюрпризов.

— Отец научил, — буркнул Кетани, с равнодушным видом собирая грязную посуду, но даже в свете костра было заметно, что кончики ушей у него покраснели. — Посуда на вас.

— Да помним мы, — зевнул Киндаичи. После ужина он растерял всю свою энергичность, жался к костру и постоянно тер глаза.

Куними, тоже разомлевшего от еды и отдыха, отчаянно клонило в сон. Здорово сейчас было бы пойти в палатку, заползти в спальник и отключиться до утра.

Даже мысли о Мизогучи стали ленивыми и далекими — может, потому что сам Мизогучи сидел сейчас, отделенный от Куними костром, и негромко, но увлеченно разговаривал с первогодками.  
Разобрать, что он говорит, было нереально, голос терялся в шорохе волн, треске пламени и звоне посуды. Куними видел только, как движутся губы и меняется выражение лица.

По Мизогучи можно было писать реферат о разных типах поведения: держался он обычно раскованно и свободно, не скупился на жесты, а на живом лице моментально отражались все мысли. Сейчас он, похоже, втирал первогодкам что-то про волейбол — пальцы так и порхали в воздухе, очерчивая воображаемый мяч, уголки губ то и дело вздергивались в улыбке, искренней и открытой.

Куними понаблюдал за ним немного и отвернулся, пока кто-нибудь не заметил, что он пялится.

Чтобы хоть немного оттянуть момент, когда придется ложиться спать, Куними первым вызвался помогать с посудой и умыванием, без лишних слов таскал воду, ставил походный душ, следил за костром, пока остальные понемногу расползались по своим палаткам. Киндаичи то и дело бросал на него удивленные взгляды, но с вопросами не лез, только заметил потом, выдавливая зубную пасту на щетку:

— Давно тебя таким не видел.

— Каким? — Куними поежился, когда прохладный ветер раздул полы ветровки, поспешно застегнул молнию до самого подбородка и взял у Киндаичи пасту. — Задолбавшимся?

— Оживленным.

— Это все свежий воздух, — туманно пояснил Куними. — Целительная сила моря, лесов и гор.

— О, слушай, — Киндаичи умудрялся болтать даже с зубной щеткой во рту. — Мой дядя говорит, что из походов постоянно возвращаешься другим человеком.

— Угу.

Куними почистил зубы, прополоскал рот и вытер лицо мокрой ладонью. И подумал, что дядя Киндаичи, хоть и имел в виду совершенно другое, пожалуй, в чем-то прав.

***

Засыпал Мизогучи быстро: Куними еще только устраивался в своем спальнике, безуспешно пытаясь лечь поудобнее, а он уже отрубился прямо с зажатым в руке телефоном.

Куними осторожно прислушивался к слабому, ровному дыханию, и с тоской думал, что эта ночевка могла бы стать переломной. Раскрыть глаза на несовершенства Мизогучи. Например, он мог как-нибудь ужасно храпеть. Или вонять носками. Или мучиться газами. К сожалению, Мизогучи явно не собирался входить в положение Куними — он не храпел, от него приятно пахло дымом костра и яблочным мылом, и он определенно ничем не мучился.

Куними запрещал себе думать о том, что они лежат вместе, совсем рядом. Что если протянуть руку, то можно почувствовать, как ровно поднимается грудь. И разделяют их два тонких слоя спальников. И если перевернуться набок, можно привалиться к Мизогучи всем телом, вдыхать его запах и ощущать сонные движения — и сделать при этом вид, что все вышло совершенно случайно.

Куними сжал зубы и закрыл глаза. Спать. Он придвинулся немного ближе, стараясь не потревожить Мизогучи. В спину уперся то ли камень, который они не заметили, когда ставили палатку, то ли толстый корень, и Куними немного поднялся — пусть он давит хотя бы в поясницу, а не в позвоночник. 

Мизогучи вздохнул, и Куними замер. Еще не хватало разбудить. Вдруг он увидел себя со стороны. Лежит совсем близко, непозволительно близко даже для случайных движений, все это наверняка ясно как белый день, и Куними ощущал себя каким-то извращенцем. Он перевернулся на другой бок и отстранился. Минуты текли, сон почему-то не шел.

А еще Куними начал замерзать. Надо было, конечно, раздеться перед тем, как лезть в спальник, но он постеснялся. И теперь отчетливо чувствовал, как носки холодят кожу — наверное, плохо вытерся, когда ополаскивался перед сном. Черт. Комплект термобелья он с собой брал, но днем было очень жарко, да и вечером тепло, поэтому Куними решил его вообще не доставать. 

Он осторожно подцепил большим пальцем ноги носок и начал стягивать с пятки. Если сделает все аккуратно, то Мизогучи даже не проснется. И не услышит, как Куними тут сопит и время от времени трется о его ногу.

Мизогучи снова зашевелился, и Куними замер, унимая сбившееся дыхание. Мысль, что он может раздеться и лежать прямо тут почти голым, упорно лезла на передний план. Куними извернулся, стащил оба носка, за ними — штаны, которые тоже оказались влажными на заднице, и расстегнул спальник.

Лунный свет просачивался сквозь палатку, раскрашивая все внутри в слабую красноту. Мизогучи спал без клапана, и Куними всматривался в очертания его лица. Желание провести рукой по подбородку с пробивающейся щетиной (интересно, это считается за недостаток?) стало пугающим. Даже не столько желание, сколько мысль, что ничего плохого в этом не будет. Ну подумаешь, прикоснулся к лицу мужика, бывает.

Гормоны делают из него идиота. Гормоны и спермоткосиказ. Куними аккуратно сложил вещи и забрался в спальник, немного полежал. Все равно холодно. Он сделал несколько вращений руками, прямо в спальнике поднял и опустил корпус, но это не помогало.

— Так, отлично, — вдруг отчетливо сказал Мизогучи, и тишину палатки разорвал звук разъезжающейся молнии. — Ты замерз.

Он не спрашивал, а Куними не стал отпираться.

— Носки влажные оказались, — признался он. — И штаны немного.

— От тебя не ожидал, — Мизогучи вздохнул, и долгое “вжи-и-и-ик” наконец-то прекратилось. — Вытряхивайся из спальника, у нас же с тобой одинаковая модель?

— Ну… Да? — Куними поежился, нос зачесался, и он чуть не чихнул.

— Я кому сказал, — грозно повысил голос Мизогучи. — Вытряхивайся, я сейчас соединю спальники, быстро согреешься.

Куними, который к тому времени выбрался из спальника — не особо задумываясь, зачем это делает, — оцепенел. То есть, в смысле, как. Мозг продолжал подавать какие-то сигналы, но ответы генерировать не получилось. 

Мизогучи, ворча, выдернул из рук Куними край спальника, сам расстегнул, а потом начал соединять со своим. Куними оцепенело смотрел на мускулистую спину с продольными тенями позвонков, на белые трусы, обтянувшие задницу, когда Мизогучи, наклонясь, потянулся за другим концом мешка.

— Может, не надо? Я вам мешать буду, — выдавил наконец Куними, а Мизогучи посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Ты мне уже мешаешь. И помешаешь намного больше, если умудришься заболеть. Лезь давай. И чтобы ни звука.

Куними, чувствуя, как внутри что-то ломается — кажется, это остатки здравого смысла помахали рукой и ухнули в пропасть — осторожно забрался назад.

— Не говорите только никому, — хрипло попросил он, отодвигаясь от Мизогучи подальше.

Чувствовал он себя странно: ноги по-прежнему были ледяными, зато все тело лихорадило, а во рту пересохло. 

— Да кому я скажу, — сонно зевнул Мизогучи. — Спи. Спокойной ночи.

Он отвернулся, подложил руку под голову и через полминуты уже снова ровно сопел, как ни в чем ни бывало.

Хорошо быть взрослым мужиком без лишних мыслей в голове.

Куними осторожно потер ступни одна об другую и с трудом подавил дурацкое желание прислонить их к голеням Мизогучи. И гадать нечего — не оценит. Да еще и наверняка все поймет. 

Буду спать, решил он, это самое правильное. Надо просто закрыть глаза и расслабиться. И посчитать до ста, чтобы уж наверняка отрубиться.

Мизогучи пошевелился, выпростал из-под спальника руку, потом вообще высунулся чуть ли не до пояса. Голая спина оказалась прямо перед глазами Куними, так близко, что его дыхание, наверное, оседало у Мизогучи на коже.

И чего ему не спится в футболке?

Отвернуться или хотя бы закрыть глаза было невозможно. Куними лежал, до боли всматриваясь в полумрак, и разглядывал выпирающие лопатки, линию плеч и растрепанную кромку волос. К обнаженной шее, доверчиво открытой и расслабленной, так и тянуло прикоснуться — погладить выступающий позвонок, поцеловать. У самого Куними там было очень чувствительное место, и ему нравилось думать, что у Мизогучи тоже.

Он вытер вспотевшую ладонь о трусы и сжал пальцы на бедре, больно впился в кожу ногтями, чтобы немного прийти в себя, полежал так, бездумно отсчитывая секунды и не переставая пялиться. У Мизогучи, оказывается, были родинки — мелкие, едва различимые в полутьме. Одна на плече, чуть повыше локтя, вторая на левой лопатке. А предплечье оцарапано — наверное, хлестнуло веткой, пока они шли сегодня через лес. 

Если посмотреть ниже, можно было увидеть белое пятно трусов. Стоило вспомнить, как они обтягивали задницу, пока Мизогучи возился со спальником, и кожу кольнуло мурашками.

Жалко, что Мизогучи лежит спиной. Увидеть бы сейчас его лицо. И еще было жутко интересно, какой у него член. Куними и раньше присматривался, пытаясь понять что-нибудь по очертаниям складок на штанах, но открыто старался не пялиться, а на фотографиях Мизогучи все время кто-то закрывал. 

Интересно, у него встает по утрам? У Куними вот вставал, как по расписанию. Он знал, что это нормально, особенно в его возрасте, и уверен был, что Мизогучи не придаст этому никакого особого значения, если вообще заметит, — но все равно заранее готовился к тому, что утром будет неловко. 

Скорее бы уже оно наступило, это утро.

Куними перевернулся на спину и поерзал, устраиваясь так, чтобы дурацкий камень не мешался. И все-таки не выдержал — отвел в сторону руку, будто бы невзначай, прислонился плечом к голой спине Мизогучи. Придвинулся бедром к заднице и едва сдержал дрожь, когда гладкий, нагретый телом хлопок трусов коснулся кожи. Без преграды из двух спальников прикосновения ощущались еще острее, а от собственной наглости кружилась голова. 

Успокоившийся было пульс снова зачастил. Куними расслабился, насколько смог, и притворился спящим, готовый к тому, что Мизогучи отпихнет его или отодвинется сам, или проснется и спросит, какого хрена происходит. Но Мизогучи дышал по-прежнему ровно, а потом и вообще пробормотал во сне что-то невнятное, дернул плечами и подался назад.

Упругие ягодицы уперлись в бедро, прижались, и Куними едва не застонал. Он никогда не думал, что книжные выражение вроде “пришлось закусить губу, чтобы прийти в себя” работают. Он только надеялся, что ничего себе не прокусил. Теперь губа саднила, но в голове немного прояснилось.

Он зажмурился до красных пятен, открыл глаза, потаращился в низкий потолок палатки. Мизогучи спал сном младенца, и Куними с неожиданной трезвостью подумал, что того уж точно не беспокоят никакие грязные мысли. За собственные фантазии, за идиотскую влюбленность стало невыносимо стыдно, как будто он обманывал Мизогучи, пользовался его доверием.

Мизогучи снова пошевелился, перевернулся на другой бок, задев Куними бедром, и тело от неожиданности прошибло сладким спазмом.

— Ты чего не спишь? — пробормотал Мизогучи, приподнимаясь на локте. — Не согрелся?

— Извините, — Куними как никогда был рад, что в палатке темно.

Мизогучи пошарился позади себя, вспыхнул слабый свет, когда он разблокировал экран мобильника. 

— Сколько времени? — тихо спросил Куними.

— Три часа, — так же тихо ответил Мизогучи, укладываясь. — Носки дать?

— Что? — Куними сначала не понял. — А, нет, я согрелся спасибо. Просто… ерунда всякая в голову лезет. Я мешаю?

— Нет, — Мизогучи повозился, экран погас, и темнота вокруг показалась чернильной. Пришлось моргать, чтобы глаза привыкли быстрее. — Не обращай внимания, я часто просыпаюсь по ночам, привычка. За вами глаз да глаз нужен. Ты спи.

— Ага, — отозвался Куними и тоже осторожно перевернулся на бок. Темнота делала разговор каким-то особенным, как будто только для них двоих. Куними нравилось это ощущение. Темнота стерла границы, и Куними чувствовал себя легко и свободно.

В груди щемило. Хотелось говорить и делать глупости.

— Мизогучи-сан, — позвал он тихо.

— Ммм? — сонно отозвался Мизогучи.

— Можно личный вопрос?

Темнота тихо хмыкнула.

— Давай, — разрешил Мизогучи, и Куними быстро спросил, боясь передумать:

— Почему вы не женаты?

Мизогучи долго молчал. Куними проклинал себя и темноту: неужели не мог удержаться.

— Рано мне, — ответил наконец Мизогучи. Добавил со смешком: — И на свадьбу не накопил.

Куними медленно выдыхал, сердце больше не колотилось как безумное. Кажется, все нормально. Или на Мизогучи тоже действует темнота.

— Не понимаю, — признался Куними. — Вы симпатичный, хорошо зарабатываете…

— Ну предположим, хорошо зарабатывать я начал пару лет назад, когда перешел на полноценную ставку с дополнительной нагрузкой, — заметил Мизогучи. — А если серьезно, не хочу пока. Да и не встретил никого.

— Понятно. И ваши родители ничего не говорят? Мои уже интересуются, не хочу ли я их с кем-нибудь познакомить.

Мизогучи фыркнул:

— Так вот чего ты не спишь, они у тебя с ума сошли, школу закончи для начала.

— Да нет, просто у нас в семье все рано женятся или выходят замуж.

Или не выходят вообще.

— Традиции? — из голоса Мизогучи даже пропала сонливость.

— Нет, — Куними фыркнул. — Просто… однолюбы мы. Если влюбляемся, то раз и навсегда. И если взаимно — то чего тянуть. А нет, так не женимся. У дяди, папиного брата, невеста погибла перед самой свадьбой. Тридцать лет назад. Так и не женился. 

Куними сам не понимал, зачем рассказывает это все, Мизогучи это наверняка неинтересно.

— Надо же, — сказал тот, — как интересно… Твоим родителям, получается, повезло.

— Ага, — согласился Куними и закрыл глаза. А вот ему — не очень.

— Спи, — сказал Мизогучи. — Носки точно не нужны?

— Неа…

Куними лежал и слушал, как дыхание Мизогучи становится все тише и ровнее, пока не осознал — тот спит. Его рука лежала между ними — согнутая в локте, ладонью вниз, и Куними потянулся, укладываясь поудобнее. После разговора, вроде бы короткого, силы куда-то делись, невыносимо потянуло спать. Он честно постарался отодвинуться, натягивая спальник, но Мизогучи все равно был слишком близко. И Куними смирился. Слишком много счастья для одной ночи, так хоть выспится нормально.

Он проснулся, когда Мизогучи расстегнул молнию и начал выбираться наружу. Переполз на нагретую часть, накрылся клапаном, вдыхая знакомый запах. Сон улетучиваться не желал, Куними покачивало на волнах дремоты. Он почти уснул снова, когда вернулся Мизогучи.

— Разбудил тебя? — шепотом спросил он, забираясь в спальник. — Отлить ходил. И проверить вас, оболтусов. — Куними сонно промычал что-то отрицательное — не, не разбудил, еще бы поспать, и перекатился ближе. Ноги у Мизогучи были холодные, руки тоже, брр. Зато он быстро согревался. Куними с неистовой силой утаскивало в сон. В какой-то ненормально счастливый сон, который конечно же скоро закончится. 

— Еще и заморозил, — бормотал Мизогучи, растирая руки, и от этих движений волна тепла спускалась по животу прямо в пах.

Куними угукнул, прижался потеснее и окончательно провалился в сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Под утро Мизогучи проснулся от того, что ему было очень жарко. И тесно.

Спина покрылась испариной, живот и грудь чем-то придавило, правая рука затекла.

Он открыл один глаз, другой, сонно поморгал.

В палатке было уже совсем светло, сквозь тонкую ткань тусклым пятном просвечивало солнце, нагретый воздух казался тяжелым и густым, и у Мизогучи с трудом получалось дышать полной грудью. А может, дело было вовсе и не в воздухе, а в том, что Куними во сне оттеснил Мизогучи в самый угол, да еще и навалился сверху — обхватил рукой поперек груди, пристроил рядом голову и ровно сопел, уткнувшись носом в ключицу.

Похоже, ночью он совсем замерз. Мизогучи стало немного совестно: надо было все-таки заставить надеть его штаны и сухие носки, но Куними и так был вечером немного нервный, и Мизогучи не стал его лишний раз дергать. Решил, что ничего страшного все равно не случится.

Он прислушался к ровному дыханию, пытаясь уловить какие-нибудь признаки неминуемой простуды, но Куними дышал спокойно и легко. Кажется, даже насморк не подхватил. Ну и хорошо.

Осторожно пошевелив правой рукой, Мизогучи попытался вытянуть ее из-под тяжелого тела Куними и не потревожить его сна. Затекшая конечность повиновалась с трудом, пальцы казались ватными, а вниз от плеча уже покатилась волна мурашек. Мизогучи сжал кулак, пережидая неприятные ощущения, снова потянул, выпростал руку — но все-таки слишком резко. Куними вздрогнул и сонно заворчал.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Мизогучи машинально погладил его по голове, как кота. — Спи, рано еще.

Кое-как дотянувшись до телефона, он посмотрел время. Без пяти шесть. И правда, рановато. Вот только самому Мизогучи спать уже не хотелось, он привык подниматься рано и не изменял своим привычкам даже в выходные.

К тому же, как тренеру, ему и нужно было подняться раньше всех. Спокойно умыться, проверить, все ли в порядке. А еще — или подрочить, или хотя бы отлить, чтобы не расхаживать по лагерю с утренним стояком, уже ощутимо натягивающим трусы. 

Он вдруг задумался о том, что Куними, если повернется, тоже может что-то почувствовать. Стало откровенно неловко.

Потом он скосил глаза, задумчиво посмотрел на темную макушку, на свою ладонь, все еще лежащую у Куними на затылке — и убрал руку. Попробовал хоть немного отодвинуться, совсем вжавшись в натянувшийся бок спальника.

Между их телами скользнул поток воздуха. Мизогучи облегченно выдохнул, прикидывая, как бы теперь аккуратно спихнуть Куними с себя и выползти наружу — но тот, снова что-то проворчав, только вцепился ему в плечо и опять прижался, куда теснее, чем раньше. Твердый член, плотно обтянутый мягкой, чуть влажной тканью трусов, уперся прямо в голое бедро.

Твою мать, подумал Мизогучи и чуть не выругался вслух. Ситуация стала почти двусмысленной и окончательно, бесповоротно дурацкой. 

Еще глупее стало, когда Куними шевельнулся, откровенно потираясь о бедро, и слабо, прерывисто охнул. Похоже, ему снилось что-то очень приятное.

Нет, так нельзя. Мизогучи закусил губу, чувствуя, что сейчас провалится сквозь землю, и потряс Куними за плечо.

— М-м-м, — недовольно запротестовал тот, мотая головой.

Мизогучи потряс сильнее, одновременно пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы не задеть его своим пахом. По бедру снова проехалось горячее и твердое, а Куними уткнулся носом Мизогучи в грудь, вцепился в его плечо мертвой хваткой — и вдруг крупно вздрогнул, один раз, другой.

Влажное прикосновение сделалось мокрым и скользким, в воздухе резко запахло спермой. Куними снова дернулся и замер.

Твою мать, теперь уже растерянно подумал Мизогучи.

Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем кашлянуть и снова потрясти Куними за плечо. На этот раз тот отреагировал мгновенно — вскинулся, чуть не ударив макушкой в подбородок, приподнялся на руках. Темные глаза быстро обежали палатку и остановились на Мизогучи.

Пару секунд Куними непонимающе вглядывался в его лицо — видно, еще не до конца проснулся, — а потом вдруг сдавленно ойкнул, резко побледнел, так же резко покраснел и стремительно отпрянул.

— Извините, — голос звучал хрипло, с незнакомыми высокими нотками. — Я… мне приснилось.

— Я понял, — Мизогучи потер лицо. Щеки тоже горели. — Кхм, — он закашлялся. — Все нормально. Хотя не могу сказать, что у меня такое бывает каждый день.

— Заткнитесь, пожалуйста, — простонал Куними. — Ой. Извините. Можно мы никогда не будем это обсуждать?

— В твоем возрасте… — начал было Мизогучи, но наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд и в самом деле замолчал. — Все. Забыли. Будешь еще спать?

Куними мотнул головой, сел и потянулся к своему рюкзаку.

— Пойду умоюсь.

— Если захочешь поплавать, далеко не заплывай. — Мизогучи нашарил свой телефон, разблокировал экран и полез читать новости.

— Угу.

Влажное пятно на бедре медленно подсыхало, холодя кожу. Утренние сводки новостей пролетали мимо мозга.

Куними еще повозился, пошуршал застежками рюкзака, но наконец-то вылез из палатки и ушел, оставив вход нараспашку. Утренний ветер, пахнущий морем и песком, ворвался внутрь, разогнал духоту и унес с собой запахи спермы и пота. Тут же стало легче дышать.

Мизогучи полистал еще ленту, понял, что бездумно прокручивает даже картинки, и отложил телефон. Разъединил спальники, подхватил чистую одежду, полотенце и бодрым шагом пошел к полосе прибоя. Во всем были виноваты задушевные разговоры, которые они вели вчера на ночь глядя. Мизогучи и сам не понимал, отчего так разговорился, вместо того, чтобы отшутиться и мягко поставить Куними на место.

Вообще-то Мизогучи не считал себя одиноким, ему хватало с головой работы и детей, чтобы задумываться о личной жизни. Иногда силы оставались только на то, чтобы упасть на диван и посмотреть вечерние новости. А редкие встречи с друзьями было жалко тратить на пиво, поэтому обычно они выбирались или поиграть в волейбол, или смотаться на пару дней с палаткой куда-нибудь, где людей поменьше.

Но вчерашний или, вернее, сегодняшний разговор разбудил неприятную тоску. Снилось что-то туманное и зыбкое, но близкое и родное. Во сне Мизогучи не видел лица, не знал имени, но был твердо уверен, что счастлив. Сон быстро растаял, забылся, оставил после себя ноющую грусть. 

В этом все дело — решил Мизогучи, закатывая до колен тренировочные штаны и входя в воду. Так совпало — ночевка, разговор, сон, Куними. А то, что Мизогучи показалось, будто он специально какое-то время лежал, словно не хотел отстраняться, ну, то есть, как будто ему нравится Мизогучи — бред, конечно... Скорее всего, тоже снился сон. Мизогучи представил, как Куними охренел, обнаружив себя рядом со взрослым мужиком вместо какой-нибудь симпатичной девчонки, и невольно улыбнулся.

В любом случае, это был крайне неловкий момент для них обоих, поэтому Мизогучи, как любой нормальный человек, выкинет его из головы. И не будет больше вспоминать. 

Мелкая волна с маленьким барашком пены накатила на берег, обдав брызгами, и Мизогучи решил, что имеет полное право искупаться. Он быстро разделся, кинул вещи на песок и с разбегу влетел в волнующееся море. Холодная вода пробрала до печенок, остатки возбуждения, гулявшие в крови, мигом улетучились; Мизогучи прямо чувствовал, как член сжимается и пытается втянуться. Зато горько-соленая вода смысла неприятные мысли окончательно, настроение поднялось до отметки “отлично”, и Мизогучи неторопливо поплыл к берегу.

Слева, у полосы прибоя, виднелась худая фигура. Мизогучи сделал мощный гребок, подплыл поближе. Куними стоял, раскапывая пяткой ямку в песке, и поднял голову, когда Мизогучи выбрался из воды. На песке у его ног лежало полотенце и очки для ныряния.

Если бы Куними имел какие-то виды, подумал Мизогучи, сейчас был хороший момент, чтобы побыть наедине. И сказать что-нибудь романтичное.

— Не понимаю, как вы можете плавать в такой воде, — проворчал Куними и осекся, вскинув недоуменный взгляд. Мизогучи понял, что задумался настолько, что совершенно неприлично на него уставился.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел? — резонно поинтересовался Мизогучи, но тут с пригорка раздался оглушительный вопль:

— Эге-гей, Куними, я уже иду-у-у-у! — Киндаичи, весело размахивая плавками в одной руке и полотенцем — в другой, приближался к ним огромными скачками.

Облегчение, навалившееся на Мизогучи,было сродни ушату ледяной воды. Это каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы напридумывать себе такой ерунды. Куними — нормальный парень. К счастью, он не знает — и никогда не узнает, — что за хрень творится у Мизогучи в голове.

Стоит по совету друзей найти себе девушку, сколько раз его рвались познакомить. Может, оно и нужно. А то так доживет до дня, когда на собственных учеников вставать будет — да еще и своего пола. Ну а что, полумеры — не наш выбор. Хоть вешайся, хоть увольняйся.

Мизогучи энергично растерся полотенцем и посмотрел на Куними с Киндаичи. Те уже зашли в воду по колено, Киндаичи смеялся, брызгая на Куними полными пригоршнями, тот лениво отмахивался, а потом одним быстрым мощным рывком напрыгнул Киндаичи на плечи и затолкал под воду.

Рассмеявшись, Мизогучи проследил, что Киндаичи вынырнет, отплевываясь и что-то крича о вероломстве лучших друзей, и с чистой совестью пошел в лагерь. Судя по всему, общая побудка была не за горами. Можно будет поиграть после завтрака — а там уже и автобус подъедет.

***

Они загружались, никуда не торопясь. Ирихата, за которым водитель сделал крюк, довольно щурился из-под ресниц. Они с Мизогучи перекинулись парой слов, но главный разговор будет уже в школе — что написать в отчете, обсудить, насколько удачно съездили. Мизогучи, правой рукой удерживая планшет, на котором до последнего вел заметки, левой пытался поднять рюкзак и закинуть его в грузовое отделение. Ухватить за лямку никак не получалось, надо было отложить планшет, только вот куда… 

В этот момент чья-то рука подхватила рюкзак, и Мизогучи поднял голову. Куними без усилий поднял его вещи и затолкал в зазор между своим рюкзаком и рюкзаком Киндаичи с бело-голубым волейбольным мячиком.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мизогучи, чуть хмурясь, а Куними пожал плечами и обернулся на зов Ватари: тот улыбался и тыкал пальцем куда-то позади себя.

Мизогучи отвлекся на Кетани и Яхабу, которые на двоих набрали целую охапку валежника, которую почему-то называли гербарием, и теперь пытались пристроить ее так, чтобы не поломать. Потом один из первогодок умудрился распороть себе ногу: не сильно, просто глубокая царапина, но пришлось обрабатывать, — потом наконец-то все вещи загрузили, и Мизогучи выдохнул.

Из-за всех этих утренних размышлений взгляд то и дело скользил по Куними, и Мизогучи задумался — они всегда с ним так часто пересекались или все-таки во всем виновато воображение? Иногда он ловил темный взгляд, ободряюще улыбался, и Куними отворачивался. При этом, как Мизогучи ни пытался рассмотреть выражение его глаз, ничего не выходило — Куними казался таким же, как всегда, немного скучающим, острым на язык, ехидным и ленивым.

Мысли эти раздражали, и Мизогучи устало недоумевал, почему в голову лезет всякая ерунда. Пара часов в дороге — то, что нужно, чтобы отключиться. Вздремнуть вряд ли получится, в автобусах Мизогучи спал всегда плохо, зато можно отгородиться от парней несколькими рядами пустых кресел, включить музыку и закрыть глаза.

Мизогучи еще раз осмотрел салон, пересчитывая всех по головам, кивнул Ирихате, занимающемуся тем же самым, и зычно спросил:

— Ничего не забыли? Возвращаться не будем. Проверьте телефоны, планшеты, ключи от квартир.

Парни шумно захлопали по карманам, проверяя вещи, салон вскипел движениями и звуками, а потом опал, успокаиваясь. 

Взгляд зацепился на макушку Куними, и тот, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, повернул голову. Они встретились взглядами, сцепились надолго и пристально. В глубине глаз Куними едва заметно мерцала эта его ехидная чертовщина, которая временами дергала и выводила из себя. Мизогучи чувствовал себя все более и более нелепо.

Если бы Куними был девушкой, то можно было бы думать о флирте. Не первый раз, со старшекурсницами всякое бывало, и Мизогучи в свое время научился неплохо делать вид, что он не понимает намеков, сводя на нет любые поползновения. Но это же Куними.

Автобус тронулся. Мизогучи, кинув на Куними прощальный взгляд, сел на свое место и закрыл глаза. Салон потряхивало, то и дело раздавался хохот, но призывать никого к порядку не хотелось — пусть развлекаются, даже хорошо, что остались силы, он им покажет завтра на тренировке. Смех и возня становились все громче, но это даже как-то успокаивало. Мысль, что обычно флиртующие девушки бывали более настойчивы, тоже успокаивала. Будь тут одна из них, то уже сидела бы рядом.

— Можно? — вдруг раздался голос над головой.

Мизогучи открыл глаза. 

Куними стоял, цепляясь за спинки сидений, и смотрел из-под тяжелых полуприкрытых век. 

— Спать мешают, — пояснил он, и Мизогучи смотрел в ответ — снова в глаза, и эта дурацкая сцена все тянулась и тянулась, пока Куними не моргнул и не повторил своим привычным тоном: 

— Так можно?

— Да, — отмер Мизогучи, мысленно отвешивая себе затрещину. — Хочешь к окну?

— Если вам не жалко, — прищурился Куними.

Мизогучи только фыркнул, закатив глаза: детский сад. Он привстал, пропуская Куними на свое место; на секунду накрыл чужой запах, и Мизогучи поспешно сел на соседнее кресло. Куними устраивался неторопливо, он вообще все делал неторопливо, очевидно, считая, что если можно не спешить — то спешить ни в коем случае не надо. А ведь мог же шевелиться быстро, и ноги у него есть, и прыжок, и скорость развивает как бог — если хочет.

Куними завозился, доставая из кармана плеер, рука задела ладонь Мизогучи, и от этого прикосновения на миг окутало теплом. 

Мизогучи сделал вид, что ему нужно срочно прочитать сообщения на телефоне и мысленно поблагодарил прогресс за мобильные средства связи. В любой неясной ситуации проверяй почту.

Спам издевательски предлагал пятьдесят романтических идей для свидания. Мизогучи гневно удалил его, обновил настройки фильтров. Так-то лучше. 

Но долго копаться в телефоне ему не дали. Краем зрения Мизогучи уловил движение, поднял голову — и увидел Киндаичи. Поймав его взгляд, Киндаичи даже ничуть не смутился.

— Ну а ты чего вскочил? — Мизогучи выразительно постучал по ремню безопасности. — Правила не для всех?

— Извините, я ненадолго, — буркнул Киндаичи без капли раскаяния. — Эй, Куними, — едва не заехав Мизогучи по носу, Киндаичи бесцеремонно протянул руку и дернул Куними за рукав, привлекая внимание. — У тебя опять читалка зависла.

— Давай сюда, — отозвался Куними, выдергивая наушники с таким видом, словно его отвлекли от самого важного в мире занятия. — Мог бы и сам, — проворчал он, забирая тонкую электронную книгу у Киндаичи.

— Ага, чтобы ты потом говорил, что я все сделал не так?

Куними фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Да что там можно сделать не так?

Снова затрясло, Киндаичи поспешно схватился за спинку кресла, чтобы не упасть. Мизогучи устало вздохнул и переключил внимание на Куними. Смотреть, как тот разбирается с техникой, было интересно, он явно делал это не впервые. Куними ловко поддел крышку, расщепил корпус на две половинки, протянул одну Мизогучи.

— Подержите, — и аккуратно потянул за пучок разноцветных проводов с белым пластиковым разъемом на конце. Разъем выскользнул из паза, Куними оглядел его, сдул пыль, подождал секунд пять и воткнул на место. — Вот и все, — скучающе сказал он, возвращая крышку на место и проверяя крепления. Мизогучи засмотрелся на то, как жесткие пальцы, привычные к мячу, сдавливают пластиковую кромку, и задумался, что очень мало, в сущности, знает о Куними не как об игроке из волейбольной команды и ученике старшей школы, а обычном, вполне уже взрослом парне.

Он оборвал эти размышления раньше, чем успел подумать, что интересно было бы узнать и больше. За все годы преподавания он никогда не сокращал с учениками определенной дистанции, и сейчас тоже не стоило этого делать. Во всяком случае, так ему подсказывал здравый смысл.

— Круто, — выдохнул Киндаичи, и Мизогучи мысленно с ним согласился. — Спасибо.

— Все? — строго спросил Мизогучи. — Марш на место. И правда здорово, — сказал он уже Куними, когда Киндаичи ушел. — Любишь технику?

— Ну так, — Куними дернул плечом и почему-то смутился. — Немного. А я у вас тоже книжку видел. Что читаете?

Мизогучи стало слегка неловко.

— Да всякое, — уклончиво сказал он, вспомнив, что последним был жутко глупый детектив про похищенного ёкаями кота. — Детективы, фантастику. Чтобы отдохнуть.

— Ага, — кивнул Куними. — Тоже такое люблю, — он покусал губу, точно хотел еще что-то сказать или спросить, но потом передумал, коротко улыбнулся Мизогучи и снова залепил уши наушниками.

И нет, черт возьми, Мизогучи не собирался предлагать свои книги.

Автобус наконец-то выбрался на шоссе, покатил по гладкой дороге, и понемногу веселый гомон в салоне затих. Кто-то дремал, кто-то уткнулся в планшет или телефон. Кётани, от усердия высунув кончик языка, рисовал в блокноте спящего с открытым ртом Яхабу. Мизогучи подумал, что лучше бы тому не видеть своего портрета: рисовал Кётани в своей типичной грубоватой манере — жесткие линии, острые углы. Яхаба узнавался только по челке.

Куними рядом не двигался — но не спал, а полулежал, глубоко съехав в кресле, слушал музыку и рассеянно смотрел в окно. Солнце мягко подсвечивало профиль, пряди отросшей челки, горело на кончиках длинных ресниц. Неделя в лагере не прошла даром — Куними чуть загорел, и светло-голубая ткань футболки и шортов приятно оттеняла золотистую кожу. И ноги, похоже, стали немного суше, мышцы на бедрах проступали теперь резче и жестче.

Мизогучи отвернулся, пока Куними не заметил слишком пристального взгляда, и уставился в обивку впереди стоящего кресла. 

Ладони вспотели, Мизогучи вытер их о штаны и достал бутылку с водой. Не успевшая нагреться, она приятно холодила пальцы, и прежде чем открутить крышку, он приложил бутылку к пылающему лицу. 

— Если вам жарко, давайте задернем занавеску, — сказал вдруг Куними. — Солнце, — пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд.

— Все нормально, — качнул головой Мизогучи. — Просто лицо обгорело.

— Ну как хотите.

Куними повозился, сполз в кресле еще ниже и закрыл глаза. Локоть, лежащий на подлокотнике, почти коснулся голой руки Мизогучи. Сразу же захотелось отдернуть ее, но это выглядело бы странно, и Мизогучи выждал с минуту, прежде чем отодвинуться на другой конец кресла. Он сел по диагонали, вытянул ноги, тоже включил плеер и закрыл глаза.

Предплечье пробирало мурашками, фантомный след от неслучившегося прикосновения расходился по коже теплом. Сидеть с закрытыми глазами было сложно: спать Мизогучи не хотелось совсем. Хотелось узнать, что играет у Куними в наушниках и снова посмотреть на резкий профиль, подсвеченный солнцем.

За что ему это все.

Ладно. Это просто странная ночевка и одиночество. Они вернутся в Сендай, жизнь потечет своим чередом, и сегодняшний день забудется вместе со всеми этими мыслями. Ему тридцать три, а не пятнадцать, он взрослый мужчина, способный управлять своими желаниями. Мизогучи уцепился за эту мысль, как за спасательный круг, хотя самым краем сознания и понимал, что круг этот безнадежно дырявый. Он редко кем-то увлекался, за все годы у Мизогучи набрался постыдно короткий список отношений — но всякий раз это было внезапно, ярко и надолго. Признаки грядущей катастрофы подбирались все ближе, да так быстро, что впору было паниковать.

Плечо обожгло прикосновением, и от неожиданности он вздрогнул, вскидывая голову. 

— Ой, — Куними, нависший над ним, досадливо дернул уголком рта. — Извините. Пропустите? Я сумку впереди оставил. Пить хочется, — он облизнул губы.

— Я не спал. — Мизогучи выдернул наушники. — Сиди, я сам схожу. И пристегнуться не забудь.

Поднявшись, он чуть не уткнулся в Куними лбом. До носа снова долетел его запах, забил ноздри; Мизогучи замешкался на пару секунд, но стремительно взял себя в руки и разозлился. Его несло, и нужно было с этим что-то делать. Жаль, что некуда пересесть, свободное место осталось только рядом с Ирихатой и с Киндаичи, но первый уже с комфортом устроился на обоих сидениях, вытянув ноги, а второй навалил на соседнее кресло вещи. Да и слишком бы это было похоже на бегство.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Куними, когда Мизогучи протянул ему сумку. — Хотите банан?

Мизогучи хотел провалиться сквозь землю.

***

На кухне бормотал телевизор и шумела вода из-под крана. Мизогучи, прижимая щекой телефон к плечу, пытался расслышать, о чем толкует ему мать. Скоро праздники, нужно увидеться; у племянников режутся зубы, и сестра ночами не спит, а ее муж готов ночевать на работе; как ты, Садаюки, управляешься со своими, мама видела тебя в новостях, целая команда подростков, подумать только, от тебя одного-то было столько хлопот, помнишь, как ты разбил окно у Мицуо-сан и ходил извиняться.

Когда мать попрощалась, Мизогучи какое-то время смотрел на телефон в руке. Потом закрутил воду и выключил телевизор. От воцарившейся тишины зазвенело в ушах, и Мизогучи какое-то время бездумно смотрел в стену перед собой. Надо было ложиться, на сон оставалось всего семь часов, но он почему-то продолжал бесцельно топтаться по квартире, не зная, чем себя занять.

Отодвинул фусума и долго смотрел на гладко застеленную кровать. Потом все-таки начал раздеваться. Он стаскивал с себя трусы, когда экран телефона вспыхнул, оповещая о сообщении. Высветилось имя: Куними.

Мизогучи осторожно взял телефон и взвесил на руке. Захотелось швырнуть его об стену, но телефон точно ни при чем. Куними — тем более. Каким мудаком надо быть, чтобы…

Додумывать эту мысль Мизогучи не собирался, просто выступил из трусов и забрался под одеяло. Телефон по-прежнему вспыхивал непрочитанным сообщением. Может, что-то важное?

Да. Конечно.

Мизогучи выключил ночник и обреченно разблокировал экран.

“Извините, если разбудил, просто хотел напомнить, чтобы вы не забыли мой пауэр-банк”.

Пауэр-банк Мизогучи нашел, когда сворачивал палатку — сунул себе в рюкзак, да так и забыл отдать. Вспомнил, когда водитель выгружал Куними и Киндаичи рядом с их домами. Договорились, что вернет потом.

“Не разбудил, только лег. Про банк помню, уже положил”

Одеяло холодило кожу, давило на пах, и Мизогучи думал, что, кажется, не все так плохо. Он может управлять своими желаниями.

“Я позвоню?” — вдруг написал Куними.

И все полетело к черту.

“Давай”, — ответил Мизогучи и тут же пожалел об этом.

Звонок отзывался дрожью в запястье, и пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем отвечать.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он, цепляясь за иллюзию нормальности. Это разумно — спросить у своего ученика, как он — если уж звонит.

В трубке раздался шорох, а следом — голос Куними, немного искаженный, но хорошо узнаваемый, с низкой хрипотцой, от которой, поднимались волоски на руках. Если вдуматься, они раньше не созванивались. Да и не переписывались — незачем.

— Да. Тестирую новый телефон. Звук так себе, — в трубке раздался смешок, и Мизогучи закрыл глаза.

— Шел бы ты спать, — тяжелеющий член начал задевать ткань. Мизогучи перевернулся на бок, пытаясь уйти от трения.

Черт возьми, да что с ним. Как мальчишка...

— Я уже, — голос Куними звучал немного сонно, в трубке снова раздался шорох, и до Мизогучи дошло, что это — звук шуршащей подушки. — Спасибо за лагерь, — проговорил он.

— Не за что, — растерялся Мизогучи.

— И за разговор тогда, — добавил Куними, и под ложечкой засосало. — Спокойной ночи, Мизогучи-сан.

— Спокойной, — эхом отозвался Мизогучи, сунул умолкший телефон под подушку и перевернулся на живот. Твердый член вдавился в матрас, и Мизогучи закрыл глаза, позволяя себе вспомнить ту ночь в палатке. И как Куними кончил…

Собственный оргазм прокатился вдоль позвоночника огненной волной, выплеснулся влажным пятном на простыню, оставил после себя дрожащие мышцы и полный сумбур в голове. Мизогучи тяжело выдохнул, комкая в руках простыню, и уперся лбом в подушку. Каким мудаком надо быть.


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на распахнутые окна и двери, в спортзале было очень душно. Даже за короткую — "облегченную", как выразился Мизогучи — тренировку Куними успел так вспотеть и вымотаться, что хотел только одного — лечь на пол и притвориться мертвым.

Хотя это все равно бы не помогло. Мизогучи, отвратительно бодрый и деятельный, будто на него удушающая жара не действовала совсем, заставил бы заниматься и мертвого. Представления о том, что такое "облегченная тренировка", у них с Куними, определенно, расходились.

Зато, будто бы в качестве компенсации, Мизогучи постоянно крутился в поле зрения Куними, а несколько раз подходил и выправлял его стойку, прикасался сухими пальцами к разгоряченной коже. В этих прикосновениях не было ничего необычного, Мизогучи точно так же вел себя и со всеми остальными, но Куними, внутренне напрягшись и подобравшись, с трудом сохранял расслабленный и невозмутимый вид. Он знал, что, вернувшись домой с тренировки, долго будет дрочить в душе на воспоминания, и даже подумывал, не сделать ли пару ошибок специально, но все-таки сдерживался. Не хотелось выглядеть тупым.

— Ну и денек сегодня, — тяжело выдохнул Киндаичи, когда тренировка наконец-то закончилась и Мизогучи ушел, оставив их убирать зал. — Может, в кино?

Куними вытер лоб краем футболки, глянул на улицу, где плавился асфальт.

— Давай вечером?

— Вечером я не могу, — Киндаичи вяло поводил туда-сюда шваброй. — Мы пойдем к Норико готовиться к фестивалю. Хочешь с нами, или все-таки решил не участвовать?

— Ищу идеальный проект, — отшутился Куними. — Вы что-то рановато собрались, до октября полно времени.

— Норико хочет, чтобы все было продумано и отрепетировано заранее, — Киндаичи кисло вздохнул.

Похоже, он и сам не хотел тратить весь субботний вечер на нудные обсуждения. Если за дело бралась Норико — староста класса Киндаичи, — значит, можно будет умереть со скуки, это знали все. Куними до сих пор не понимал, почему Киндаичи за ней бегает. Ну да, симпатичная и умная, но характер же ужасный.

Потом он подумал о Мизогучи и мысленно хмыкнул. Действительно. Так оно всегда и бывает.

— Чего вы там копаетесь? — крикнул из кладовки Яхаба. — Я домой хочу.

— Сейчас, две минуты, — буркнул Куними и поплелся со шваброй в конец зала.

Проходя мимо скамеек, он заметил на одной из них какую-то тряпку. Подошел поближе, пригляделся, и сердце, успокоившееся было после тренировки, зачастило вновь.

Мизогучи сегодня был не в спортивной форме, а в джинсах и футболке, поверх которой накинул рубашку — но потом ему стало жарко, и рубашку он снял. И, видимо, так и забыл.

Куними воровато оглянулся, как будто кто-то мог на эту рубашку посягнуть, и сгреб ее со скамейки.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоит оставить ее в кладовке вместе с остальным инвентарем или хотя бы в раздевалке. Еще лучше — отнести в учительскую. Но уж точно не прятать в сумке и не тащить домой — это уже попахивало каким-то помешательством. В фильмах он всегда фыркал над глупыми влюбленными девчонками и парнями, которые тайно выслеживали объекты своего обожания, выкрадывали какие-то вещи вроде платков или галстуков и устраивали дома алтарь — а теперь вел себя почти так же.

Нет, возразил сам себе Куними. Ничего и не так же. В зале много кто занимается, за день тут бывают десятки людей, даже летом, и он просто заботится о вещах Мизогучи. Никаких алтарей он устраивать уж точно не собирался — просто вернет рубашку на завтрашней тренировке. И ничего странного делать не будет тоже.

По крайней мере, Куними верил в это, пока убирал в кладовку швабры, прощался со всеми и шел домой — но когда захлопнул дверь своей комнаты, повернул защелку и остался в безопасной прохладе, все-таки не выдержал.

Ткань была тонкая, легкая и приятно льнула к пальцам. И почти ничем не пахла: только слабо тянуло кондиционером и свежим, чуть горьковатым дезодорантом. Слишком мало. Куними потянул носом и закрыл глаза, вжимаясь лбом в матрас, пытаясь достроить цельный образ Мизогучи, додумать всю сложную гамму запахов, представить над ухом тяжелое дыхание и сухую, жесткую ладонь на спине. Он вспомнил тренировку, и мысли поскакали, побежали назад — к лагерю и беспокойной ночи в одной палатке; к неловкому утру и автобусу, где они сидели на соседних местах…

Мало. 

…к телефонному разговору тем же вечером — когда Куними, уставший и настолько обалдевший от всего, нашел удачный предлог, чтобы набрать номер.

Звонить сейчас было совсем глупо, но Куними уже потянулся к телефону. Номер Мизогучи был забит в быстром наборе, пальцы действовали быстрее мыслей.

Отрывистое: "Алло", — прозвучало так близко и ясно, будто Мизогучи выдохнул ему прямо в ухо. Куними подбросило. Он стиснул бедра, зажмурился до цветных пятен, закусил губу и спешно нажал на "отбой". Глупо, как же все это глупо… На что он вообще надеется?

Просунув руку под резинку трусов, Куними сжал член, размашисто подвигал рукой и в несколько движений довел себя до разрядки. Очень вовремя — телефон, отброшенный в сторону, оглушительно грянул звонком.

Куними распластался по покрывалу, успокаиваясь, смотрел на имя Мизогучи, светящееся на экране, но не торопился брать трубку. Сейчас, когда сиюминутное наваждение ушло, его окатило таким стыдом, что он, наверное, не смог бы произнести ни слова.

Неловко было почти как тем утром в палатке, две недели назад, — но о сегодняшнем, к счастью, Мизогучи никогда не узнает.

Телефон наконец-то заткнулся. Немного помолчал — и коротко пиликнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

"Чего звонил?" — Мизогучи не разменивался на излишнюю вежливость.

Куними покосился на смятую рубашку. Надо будет ее, пожалуй, постирать.

"Вы рубашку в спортзале оставили, — набрал он сообщение. — Но я забрал, так что не волнуйтесь".

"Можно было отнести в учительскую".  
"Спасибо".

"Ну извините".  
"Я вам завтра верну".

Перечитав сообщения, Куними подумал немного и дописал: "Могу завезти сегодня к вам, если хотите".

Это было очень глупо и очень нагло, но Куними несло. 

"Не стоит".  
"Меня не будет завтра, вернешь в понедельник".

"Хорошие планы на выходные?"

Что я несу, с ужасом думал Куними, отправляя очередное сообщение. Надо было остановиться, отключить телефон и заняться какими-нибудь полезными делами — да хотя бы принять душ, смыть с себя пот и сперму, и кинуть рубашку Мизогучи в стиралку, пока не вернулись родители.

Не надо было вообще все это начинать. Он устало прикрыл глаза сгибом локтя. 

Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы у него к Мизогучи вдруг оказалось большое и серьезное дело — чтобы можно было писать или даже звонить хоть каждый день, и не выдумывать для этого дурацких предлогов. Мизогучи не дурак. Рано или поздно он поймет, что с Куними что-то не так, и тогда у него не останется даже той малости, что есть сейчас.

Но единственное, что их связывало, — это волейбол, а по клубным вопросам писать Мизогучи было нечего. По крайней мере, до конца сентября, когда начнется усиленная подготовка к отборочным. Это столько времени...

Телефон снова пиликнул, и Куними вздрогнул. Он открыл сообщение, уверенный, что Мизогучи вежливо его пошлет. Так и оказалось.

"Ничего интересного".

"Жаль. Хороших выходных".

"Спасибо. Не отлынивай на тренировке".

Несколько секунд Куними гипнотизировал экран, думая, не написать ли еще что-нибудь, но потом решил, что хватит на сегодня глупых поступков, свернул окно сообщений и все-таки поплелся в душ.

 

***

Всю неделю Куними успешно уклонялся от разговора по душам с Мито-сенсей. По своему опыту он знал, что если избегать встреч, то рано или поздно она махнет рукой. Не то чтобы Куними собирался отлынивать от участия в ежегодном осеннем фестивале,. но он все еще подыскивал себе местечко поспокойнее. Чтобы не дергали, не выпихивали на сцену что-то говорить, не поручали ответственных заданий. Куними беспрекословно носил тяжести, дотягивался, куда надо, и развешивал, что надо. Но эта нехитрая концепция вряд ли бы нашла понимание у Мито-сенсей.

К сожалению, сегодня ему катастрофически не везло. Для начала на тренировочной игре с Джозенджи не было Мизогучи: тот ездил куда-то с первогодками, Куними не запомнил школу. Такое уже бывало, оба тренера и раньше разделяли обязанности, но именно сегодня это было очень досадно. Куними даже не пытался врать себе, что у его огорчения есть какие-то причины, кроме той, что он за эти выходные отчаянно соскучился.

Потом оказалось, что его оценки за тесты по японскому оказались хуже некуда, и придется заниматься дополнительно — а потом пересдавать.

А теперь еще и Мито-сенсей шагала к нему энергично и целеустремленно, помахивая пачкой каких-то распечаток, и всем своим видом показывая, что теперь-то Куними не уйти. Киндаичи, предатель, технично слился со стеной, рядом с которой они притормозили, пока Куними копался в сумке в поисках рабочей тетради по математике.

— Куними-кун, — весело сказала Мито-сенсей, — ты выбрал себе проект?

— Я еще в процессе, Мито-сенсей, — попытался увильнуть Куними, но та только прищурилась.

— Из моего класса остался ты один. Я понимаю, — серьезно заговорила она, — что не имею права говорить, будто ты ничем не интересуешься. Я знаю, что волейбол у тебя на первом месте. Но наша задача — воспитать достойных членов общества…

Мито-сенсей говорила и от души помахивала той самой пачкой листов, словно веером. Похоже, список уже существующих проектов, куда нужны участники.

— Хорошо, — покорно сказал Куними и осекся. Ему показалось, что в одной из ячеек, в графе “куратор”, он увидел знакомые иероглифы. Кровь прилила к голове с такой силой, что Куними чуть не покачнулся.

Он идиот. Мизогучи — учитель, как и все, работающие в Сейджо. У него, помимо работы с волейбольным клубом, своя школьная нагрузка, Мизогучи преподавал английский у старших курсов. И это значит, что кураторской работой он тоже занимается.

Мито-сенсей его заминки не заметила и просияла.

— Отлично, Куними-кун, идем со мной, выберем, что тебе больше всего по душе. 

Больше всего по душе Куними был проект, которым занимался Мизогучи, и стоило больших усилий не ляпнуть это прямо посреди коридора. Вместо этого он покорно кивнул и пошел следом за Мито-сенсей, гадая, действительно ли там было имя Мизогучи или Куними померещилось.

Когда они зашли в учительскую, Куними осторожно огляделся. Место Мизогучи от двери просматривалось плохо, потому что находилось у окна, да еще и шкаф рядом стоял. Самого Мизогучи, конечно, не было.

Мито-сенсей энергичным движением освободила половину своего стола от кипы тетрадей и учебников, а Куними по инерции поймал едва не рухнувшую на пол стопку журналов.

— Спасибо, Куними-кун, ты не стой, присаживайся, давай решим, что тебе больше нравится. — Она задумчиво постучала колпачком ручки по столу. — Вот, например, девочки со второго курса делают показ моды. У тебя удачный рост и симпатичное лицо…

— Нет, спасибо, — поспешно отказался Куними, мысленно представляя себе весь этот геморрой. В показе мод он один раз участвовал, еще во времена Китагавы Дайичи. На пробы его затащила старшая сестра, а когда он эти пробы прошел, уговорила родителей на фотосессию. Эти три дня своей жизни Куними до сих пор считал самыми утомительными и самыми скучными. А родителей еще потом долго донимали звонками с предложениями. 

— Да, понимаю, — жизнерадостно отозвалась Мито-сенсей, — такое все-таки не всем нравится. Вот еще вариант — ярмарка десертов. Вы готовите разные сладости, а потом продаете на фестивале. Как ты на это смотришь? — Куними на это смотрел никак, он выискивал имя Мизогучи на листе перед собой и одновременно пытался прочитать, напротив какого проекта оно прописано. Что-то вроде фестиваля творчества. Соседского творчества? Кто это вообще придумал? — О, привет, Садаюки, вырвался наконец?

— Добрый день, Мито-сенсей. Куними, что на этот раз ты завалил? — поинтересовался Мизогучи, и от звука его голоса у Куними на руках поднялись дыбом волоски. 

— Почему сразу завалил, — буркнул Куними. — Как сыграли?

— Выиграли, — Мизогучи потянулся сыто и довольно. — Куроду уже можно заигрывать за первый состав.

Куними кивнул. Еще один доигровщик им бы не помешал. Особенно с таким ростом. 

— Так что? — Мизогучи остановился позади, так близко, что Куними чувствовал идущее от него тепло.

— Выбираем проект для Куними-куна, — весело сказала Мито-сенсей, — раз уж он сам не может никак определиться.

Мизогучи понимающе хмыкнул и сказал:

— С него три шкуры надо драть, тогда будет толк.

— Не надо с меня ничего драть, — решительно запротестовал Куними. — И вообще, это непедагогично, — и рискнул поднять голову на Мизогучи.

Тот смотрел, приподняв правую бровь, и на лице его было написано веселье. Сердце стукнуло куда-то под ребра, тоскливо сжалось и отпустило. Ну почему он такой симпатичный?

— Мито-сенсей, ему нужно что-то спокойное, без суеты, что-то, за что его можно посадить — и пусть занимается. А работает он ответственно, хоть и без энтузиазма.

И такой хороший.

— Извините, — Куними поднял руки ладонями вверх, капитулируя. — Мне сгодится все, что угодно, абсолютно все, лишь бы не выступление на сцене или продажи в павильонах. Да хоть вот этот фестиваль соседей.

Куними энергично ткнул в строчку, полуприкрытую другими листами и мысленно скрестил пальцы: лишь бы не промахнутся.

На миг воцарилась тишина, а потом Мито-сенсей и Мизогучи дружно, в один голос, расхохотались.

— Ну что ж, Куними-кун, — Мито-сенсей похлопала его по плечу. — Отличный выбор. Уверена, твой куратор будет счастлив и найдет к тебе подход.

Сердце ушло вниз: промахнулся. Или неправильно прочитал чертовы иероглифы. Или… Где-то на краю слышимости посмеивался Мизогучи, о чем-то переговариваясь с Мито-сенсей, но до Куними смысл их разговора не доходил. Грызла досада, отчаянное разочарование и какая-то глухая тоскливая горечь. 

— Не вижу ничего смешного.

— А ничего смешного и нет, — хмыкнул Мизогучи, а на плечо вдруг легла ладонь — широкая, теплая; подтолкнула, заставляя встать. — Твоим куратором буду я. 

Прикосновение растеклось жидким огнем под кожей, и Куними изумленно поднял глаза.

Мито-сенсей снова рассмеялась, да так громко, что на нее начали оборачиваться, и она поспешно закашлялась, явно пытаясь не хохотать в голос.

— Куними-кун, видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, — сквозь смех проговорила она, а Куними растерянно моргнул. — Он тебя, наверное, на тренировках загонял, а тут еще и все свободное время проводить с ним. Но я в тебя верю! — добавила она радостно.

Вот зараза.

Куними поднялся, все еще чувствуя на своем плече руку Мизогучи, и посмотрел вопросительно.

— Идем, — сказал он и мотнул головой, указывая на свой стол. — Покажу тебе наше расписание, коротко введу в курс дела, а там будет видно.

Куними кивнул, словно болванчик, и на непослушных ногах пошел следом.

— И не переживай ты так, — говорил Мизогучи негромко, пока они пробирались между столов. — А то у тебя и правда такое лицо было, что мне аж стало не по себе. Не понравится — откажешься, подыщем что-нибудь другое, время есть. Но я наседать не буду, ты лучше на тренировках выкладывайся.

— Знаю, — сказал Куними. На миг показалось, что сейчас Мизогучи в порыве благородства и правда подыщет ему что-нибудь спокойное и скучное. — Все нормально, меня все устраивает.

— Да уж, — хмыкнул тот, садясь за свое рабочее место и доставая толстую черную папку. — Ты бы молчать не стал.

— Ну и что за фестиваль соседей? — Куними опустился на свободный стул и аккуратно отодвинул с края стола целую кипу распечаток. В закутке, где прятался стол Мизогучи, было довольно уютно: ровные ряды словарей и справочников на полках, карта Великобритании, утыканная флажками, пробковая доска над столом, вся в приколотых бумажках с короткими заметками. И при этом — никаких следов индивидуальности, памятных сувениров или фотографий. Даже кружка, из которой Мизогучи пил чай, была самой обычной, белой, со школьной эмблемой.

В отличие от той же Мито-сенсей, дружелюбной и открытой, Мизогучи тщательно оберегал свое личное пространство.

— Хоть в общих чертах представляешь, чем в этом году фестиваль отличается от прошлогоднего? — тем временем уточнил Мизогучи, перебирая бумаги в папке.

— Ммм, — глубокомысленно промычал Куними, пытаясь вспомнить, что там рассказывал Киндаичи. Кажется, тот упоминал другие школы и говорил, что они готовят представление вместе со старшей Сендай Дайсан — то ли шоу фокусов, то ли спектакль, — и уже сейчас вовсю пишут сценарий. — Он межшкольный?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Мизогучи, — но не совсем. Руководство школы в этом году решило, что неплохо бы дать способным ученикам себя проявить, потренироваться работать в команде, учиться налаживать связи. Это и вам, оболтусам, полезно, и вообще интересно. Так что фестиваль в этом году будет большой и увлекательный, многие начинают готовиться уже сейчас.

— Мы и так общаемся с другими школами, — заметил Куними. Даже больше, чем нужно, мысленно добавил он, вспомнив лагерь в Шираторизаве. — И в команде работаем тоже. Играем.

— Не путай площадку и реальный мир, — наставительно произнес Мизогучи. — Так мне рассказывать или хочешь все-таки в буфет со сладостями?

— Я же сказал, что меня все устраивает. 

— Тогда слушай, — Мизогучи выудил из папки несколько листков, положил один перед Куними. — Это список участников проекта. Проект маленький, всего шесть человек. Идея была Фурукавы Хироми, знаешь такую? Второй год, пятый класс.

— Что-то такое слышал, — сказал Куними, уже смутно догадываясь, что подписывается на нечто крайне утомительное и масштабное. Фурукаву Хироми в школе знали все, даже случайные гости. Умница, красавица, энергичная и неутомимая активистка. Весной она организовывала благотворительную акцию, которую потом даже показывали по Эн-Эйч-Кей, а сейчас, видимо, придумала для фестиваля что-то еще. 

Он скользнул взглядом по списку имен, выискивая знакомые фамилии. Людей и правда было немного, но Хироми — или кто там занимался набором — удалось затащить к себе популярных ребят. Куними знал не всех, но уже трех имен — парня, который диджеил на всех школьных праздниках, и двух девчонок, одну из клуба фотографии и вторую из кружка журналистики, — хватило, чтобы почувствовать головную боль. Еще одно имя Куними ничего не говорило, но он не сомневался, что в списке оно тоже оказалось не случайно.

Он вдруг остро почувствовал себя лишним. Ну зачем им там волейболист? Проект явно намечался творческий, а творческие способности никогда не были у Куними сильной стороной. И надо же было Мизогучи связаться именно с Хироми…

— Только не говорите, что нам все-таки придется выступать на сцене, — Куними положил список и вопросительно взглянул на Мизогучи. — Актер из меня не очень, да и ведущий тоже.

— Не волнуйся, никто тебя на сцену не потащит. Мы организуем небольшое музыкальное мероприятие, пока еще не решили, где точно — либо на открытой сцене, либо в павильоне. На открытой сцене, конечно, лучше, но за нее будет драка, уж слишком место хорошее. Биологи уже пообещали, что как только начнется запись, будут посменно ночевать под дверями администрации, чтобы забить себе лучшее время для открытых лекций. И они не шутили.

— Так, — Куними тряхнул головой, все еще мало что понимая. — Давайте по порядку. Выступать-то кто будет?

— А вот это и есть самый интересный и пока что загадочный пункт, — весело хмыкнул Мизогучи и с явным удовольствием хрустнул пальцами. — Сейчас я тебе все объясню.

Куними очень насторожило неподдельное воодушевление, сквозящее в его голосе: на его памяти Мизогучи с таким оптимизмом объявлял только о дополнительных тренировках или внеплановых сборах.

Он сделал внимательное лицо, внутренне подобрался и приготовился стоически услышать подробности, от которых, скорее всего, захочет сказать Мито-сенсей, что он передумал и вполне согласен продавать сладости в буфете.

— На этом фестивале мы будем развлекать гостей. Организуем выступление нескольких музыкальных групп, может, удастся еще привлечь танцоров. С нашими мы уже договорились, музыкальный и танцевальный клубы забронировали себе пару номеров, но этого мало, хочется охватить разные направления. Хироми предложила не ограничиваться одной школой и школами вообще, попробовать договориться с какими-нибудь местными группами. Идея хорошая, но сложная.

— А это вообще честно? — усомнился Куними. — Пригласить музыкантов может любой дурак, заплатить им за выступление, да и все.

Мизогучи фыркнул.

— И кто будет им платить, школа? Школа не станет, родители ваши тоже вряд ли. Нет уж, придется вам искать какие-то другие пути, это не так уж и сложно, никто не будет ждать на школьном фестивале рок-звезд. В Сендае достаточно интересных студенческих коллективов, да и просто ребят, по выходным выступающих в клубах. Но и совсем просто не будет.

— То есть, — начал Куними, — вы хотите, чтобы мы сами нашли интересные группы, да еще и уговорили их выступить на школьном фестивале?

Мизогучи кивнул.

— Вроде бы посильная задача для шести человек. Или для семи, если не передумаешь. Но советую не отказываться, даже если очень хочется. С Хироми сложно работать, она напористая и упрямая, проект тоже сложный и требует времени и сил, но это хороший способ обратить на себя внимание. В следующем году тебе поступать, плюсик в личное дело никогда не будет лишним. Учишься ты прилично, можно побороться за квоту в хороший университет. Да и вообще в жизни пригодится.

Куними стало даже неловко от такого напутствия. Квоты, поступление, плюсик в личном деле — последнее, о чем он сейчас думал. Куними взвешивал плюсы и минусы и пытался понять, достаточно ли его симпатии — влюбленности, сказал он самому себе, пора уже называть вещи своими именами, — чтобы ввязаться в мероприятие, которое может оказаться ему не по зубам.

Слова Мизогучи немного отрезвили и заставили взглянуть на проект под другим углом. Выглядел он и правда довольно заманчиво. И еще Мизогучи, похоже, считал — руководствуясь черт знает какими соображениями, — что Куними во всей этой затее самое место. Эта мысль Куними понравилась, очень грела самолюбие.

— Хорошо, — произнес он после недолгого молчания. — Да, я хочу попробовать.

Судя по радостному удивлению, на миг пробежавшему по лицу Мизогучи, тот не ожидал, что Куними сдастся так легко.

— Ну и отлично, — он хлопнул по столу. — Значит, в понедельник волейбольной тренировки нет, зато после занятий мы как раз встречаемся с Хироми и остальными. Обычно мы заседаем в 2-А, но там будет генеральная уборка, так что пока непонятно, я поищу свободный класс. Подходи к учительской. Если будешь опаздывать, позвони. Если передумаешь, тоже, чтобы тебя не ждали и не искали.

— Не передумаю, — Куними глянул исподлобья. — Все вам надо по два раза повторять.

— Подерзи мне еще, — не остался в долгу Мизогучи; впрочем, беззлобно. — Вопросы есть?

Да, подумал Куними, целая куча вопросов. Можно я вас поцелую или хотя бы потрогаю? И у вас что, новый дезодорант? От рубашки пахло совсем другим. Или это парфюм? Вы сами купили или вам кто-то подарил? У вас появилась девушка? Как вы провели выходные?

— Да вроде нет, — Куними почесал нос. — Завтра, может, появятся.

— Тогда до завтра.

— Угу.

Куними поднялся, подхватил сумку и ненадолго задержался, разглядывая макушку Мизогучи, который уже вновь склонился над какими-то записями. Короткие светлые волосы чуть топорщились на затылке, на доверчиво открытой шее, выглядывающей из округлого ворота футболки, лежало пятнышко света. Куними представил, как прикасается к высветленному участку кожи губами и как она тут же покрывается мурашками, а Мизогучи вздрагивает и коротко выдыхает.

Если так сделать сейчас, из учительской никто даже не заметит.

— До свиданья. — Куними все-таки повернулся, отсекая себя от соблазна, перебросил ремень сумки через голову и зашагал к выходу.


	4. Chapter 4

— Да, хорошо, Хироми-чан, договорились, — Мизогучи, прижимая трубку к плечу, бессмысленно смотрел внутрь шкафа — что-то он хотел… А, да, чистая форма же. Он выдернул пакет, шуршащий упаковкой прачечной, и бросил на стул позади себя. Хироми снова заговорила:

— Не забудьте, Мизогучи-сенсей, — голос ее звучал сурово, и Мизогучи закатил глаза: стоило один раз пропустить собрание, и теперь Хироми напоминала ему, как минимум, трижды — за два дня, за день и в день собрания.

— Не волнуйся, мне нужно привести своего мальчика… — Что-то еще? Так, носки, костюм, рубашка… Понедельник — день тяжелый.

Хироми засмеялась:

— Вы так говорите, как будто боитесь, что он сбежит.

— От этого всего можно ожидать, — философски заметил Мизогучи и добавил: — Заодно обсудим, куда мы можем его пристроить. У меня есть пара идей, но к парню нужен подход.

— Я люблю сложные задачи, — самоуверенно заявила Хироми и деловито попрощалась: — Тогда до встречи.

Мизогучи какое-то время стоял, вслушиваясь в замолчавшую трубку, потом положил на стол и накрыл ладонью теплый корпус. Всем ученикам Мизогучи ставил на входящие один и тот же рингтон, и когда пять минут назад телефон зазвонил, что-то мягко толкнулось в солнечное сплетение, сладко посасывая, а потом рассеялось мутной дымкой — при виде чужого имени.

Нет, он в самом деле ждал звонка Куними? Стыд какой. Мизогучи переодевался, стараясь не вспоминать, как кончил после разговора с Куними, но выходило неважно. Поэтому из дома он вышел с паническим румянцем. И, падая на водительское сиденье машины, он краем глаза зацепил свое лицо. Мда. Как школьник.

Уже выруливая к стоянке у школы, он вдруг подумал, что все было бы гораздо проще, если бы Куними не был в нем так явно заинтересовал. Мизогучи случалось заглядыватся на симпатичных старшеклассниц, но раньше дисциплина никогда его не подводила, и хватало пары недель, чтобы выбросить из голову всякую ерунду. Но с Куними никогда не было просто — с самого первого дня в команде. Невероятный талант и такая же невероятная манера прятать его до последнего. 

Лучше бы Мизогучи выбросить все это из головы. С утра у него тренировка со вторым составом, надо просмотреть новых ребят в деле, потом дополнительные занятия — кстати, стоит завтра добить план, придется сидеть до ночи, — после — тренировка с основным составом. И вот еще собрание. Насыщенный денек.

***

Насыщенный — не то слово. Взмыленный, Мизогучи перепрыгивал сразу через три ступеньки, чтобы успеть переодеться после тренировки. Все три занятия превратились в нудный разбор ошибок из последнего теста и согласование времени новых занятий, после них пришлось беседовать с родителями одного из учеников, и это вымотало похлеще кросса на двадцать километров. На тренировку он едва не опоздал, к счастью, Кетани и Яхаба проследили за разминкой, но все в итоге затянулось, потому что надо было окончательно определиться с составом. Тренировочные игры начинались через неделю, а после них будет как минимум один тренировочный лагерь, если повезет — два. А потом — октябрь. Каждый октябрь — какая-то катастрофа, и этот, похоже, исключением не станет.

В итоге, уходя с Ирихатой в тренерскую, Мизогучи, кивнул Куними, сделал страшные глаза и грозно напомнил:

— Сегодня в семь. Не опаздывай.

— Да, Мизогучи-сенсей, — устало отозвался Куними, вытер футболкой лицо. Мелькнул бледный плоский живот, усыпанный бисеринками пота, и Мизогучи отвернулся. Который день при виде Куними хотелось лечь и сдохнуть от стыда.

Уже подходя к аудитории, в которой заседал их маленький коллектив, Мизогучи услышал голос Хироми: та бойко о чем-то рассказывала, слышался стук указки. Мизогучи пригладил волосы, осторожно приоткрыл дверь и вошел внутрь. 

Хироми стояла у доски, перед ней громоздились криво сложенные листы ватманов, расчерченные разноцветными маркерами, на ближайших к ней партах расположилась вся их небольшая команда. За исключением Куними.

Мизогучи поискал глазами. Куними обнаружился за самой последней партой. Раскрыв перед собой ноутбук, он лениво перебирал пальцами. Выражения лица из-за опущенной челки было не видно. Вдруг он вскинул глаза, и они встретились взглядами. Куними отвернулся первый и снова уткнулся в ноутбук.

Хироми замолчала, и к Мизогучи повернулось шесть голов. Он приложил палец к губам — мол, продолжайте, — и начал тихонько пробираться с самый конец класса. Уселся через два стола от Куними и вытащил пачку листов — нужно было проверить все эти тесты. Заодно скрестил пальцы: пусть засранцы напишут хорошо, и ему не придется торчать на дополнительных занятиях. 

Куними по-прежнему рассеянно смотрел в монитор. Иногда он отрывался от него и залипал в окно, и Мизогучи видел разворот головы, переходящий в длинную шею с выступающим позвонком. Сладкое, душное тепло, которое поселилось между ребер, никак не уходило, а сердце стучало быстрее обычного.

Иногда Мизогучи прислушивался — Хироми излагала концепцию шоу, которую они разработали вместе с Курокавой. Пока все упиралось в площадку, где планировалось выступление, но тут Мизогучи помогать не собирался, пусть решают сами, где лучше устанавливать сцену, нужны ли сидячие места или оставить место для танцев, куда будут складывать аппаратуру, и в каком месте расположится гримерка. 

Хироми иногда сбивалась, и тогда раздраженно поглядывала на Куними. Тот по-прежнему не проявлял никакого интереса к происходящему, занимаясь своими делами. Мизогучи видел, что Хироми то и дело поджимает губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но потом отводит взгляд. Подумалось вдруг — сколько отношений Мизогучи видел, начинавшихся именно так. С неприязни, раздражения, подчеркнутого равнодушия. А Куними раздражал, и еще как. Они были бы красивой парой. Мысль была правдивая и горькая, от нее тянуло какой-то тоской и безнадежностью, и в то же время Мизогучи чувствовал облегчение. Пусть так, чем медленное погружение, врастание во вчерашнего подростка. Все-таки удачно получилось с этим фестивалем.

— Так, что я хотела сказать… — Хироми потянула за один из листов ватмана, все посыпалась, но она с торжествующей улыбкой вытащила-таки один. — Вот! Черт, не этот… Запуталась…

Куними закатил глаза, Хироми поджала губы, пока ребята помогали ей разобраться в хитросплетениях схем.

Мизогучи посмотрел на часы. У него оставалось совсем немного непроверенных работ, но закончить он может и дома.

— Так, — он хлопнул по столу и встал, собирая бумаги. — На сегодня хватит, я думаю. Все устали, ты, Хироми-чан,тоже.

— Я не устала, — запротестовала Хироми, но Мизогучи показал ей кулак. — Ладно, ладно, — проворчала она.

— Пока договоримся, что вы с Исидой-куном определятесь, какую площадку будете резервировать. Как переговоры с исполнителями?

— Отлично! — оживилась она. — Мы договорились с четырьмя коллективами, это почти точно — как только все решим окончательно, то расскажу. И-и-и-и, если у меня все получится, то у нас будут настоящие про, завтра я иду на встречу с солистом одной группы, у них как раз перерыв в сентябре, так что пожелайте мне удачи.

Все зашевелились, поднимаясь. Мизогучи откашлялся, выходя к доске.

— И еще один момент, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, вам надо почаще носить черное, — кокетливо перебила Хироми, и ребята заулыбались.

— Спасибо, — он смерил ее суровым взглядом. — Но это не поможет тебе на ближайшем тесте по английскому, имей в виду. — Все уже в открытую засмеялись, Хироми тоже, на щеках у нее играли ямочки. — Как вы могли заметить, в нашем маленьком отряде появилось пополнение.

Ребята начали скептически переглядываться, Хироми поджала губы. Мизогучи точно знал — еще немного, и она ринется в атаку. От ее напора еще никто не уходил. 

Он откашлялся и продолжил:

— Этого молодого человека зовут Куними Акира, и он один самых талантливых волейболистов Сейджо. Куними! — повысил голос Мизогучи. — Тебе нужно особое приглашение?

— Мне и отсюда прекрасно слышно, Мизогучи-сенсей, — протянул Куними, и Мизогучи ощутил непреодолимое желание взять его за шкирку и приволочь силком.

— А ну живо! — рявкнул Мизогучи. — Тащи сюда свою задницу.

Куними неохотно захлопнул ноутбук, взял его под мышку, поднялся и зашагал к доске. За его приближением следили шесть любопытных и недовольных пар глаз. Мизогучи ребят понимал: кому нужно, чтобы в команде был бесполезный пассажир? Но с Куними все было — ну да, точно, — с Куними все было непросто.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, да вы педагог от бога, — заметила Хироми, ее губы подрагивали в улыбке.

Мизогучи закатил глаза. Они его еще будут учить. Некоторых нужно гонять и гонять.

— Значит, так, — Мизогучи обвел взглядом свой недовольный коллектив и, как он надеялся, свирепо уставился на Куними. — Это Хироми. Она тут главная. Это Тута, она фотографирует. Это Макото, она пишет. Исида-кун у нас будет делать из сборища талантов настоящее шоу. Такаяма делает проекту сайт, заодно верстает рекламные буклеты. — Мизогучи обвел ребят взглядом. — У нас остался Сато-кун. Его я попросил прийти специально, познакомиться, на собраниях он появляться не будет, незачем. — Куними посмотрел с вежливым интересом, и Мизогучи усмехнулся. — Ничего такого, просто он готовит танцевальный номер от нашей школы.

Куними вежливо кивал и выглядел как человек, который хочет слится с мебелью. 

— А это Куними Акира. — Мизогучи набрал было побольше воздуха, чтобы дать исчерпывающую характеристику этому балбесу, но захлопнул рот — потому что на языке вертелось что-то вроде “волейбольный талант, умница и просто хороший парень”. Мизогучи откашлялся. — В качестве приветствия ты можешь рассказать своим новым товарищам, чем занимался все это время. — Мизогучи чувствовал, как на лице расплывается злорадная усмешка. Куними терпеть не мог, когда его вот так выдергивали из зоны комфорта. Но, как и в случае с волейболом, он сам на это подписался. И да, Мизогучи, черт возьми, нравилось его дергать, делать живым и каким-то настоящим.

— Я бы предпочел показать попозже, — Куними казался подавленным и раздраженным, но Мизогучи решил, что ему померещилось. А когда вгляделся в лицо, убедился — точно померещилось, Куними выглядел как обычно, немного отрешенно и скучающе.

— Знаю я твои “попозже”, — проворчал Мизогучи. — Показывай давай, и отправимся по домам. 

Куними недовольно вздохнул, открыл крышку ноутбука и повернул ее в сторону класса.

— Мне не очень понравилось, как организован процесс, — негромко начал он, и Хироми так удивилась, что забыла возмутиться. — Многие действия повторяются, многие функции дублируются. Я тут раскидал, кто чем примерно занимается и занес в одну программку, она понятная и удобная, легко ставится на любой современный гаджет. Смотрите: зеленые области — это задачи, которые выполняет кто-то один, красные — те же задачи, которые выполняют двое, оранжевые — трое. Синие — этой задачей надо заняться, но ни к кому конкретно она не приписана. Хироми-сан, не нужно делать такое лицо, в этой программе разобрался даже Киндаичи, а он очень сопротивлялся.

Мизогучи закашлялся и поспешно отвернулся. Программу он узнал, у него на телефоне была такая же. Спортивный планировщик разминочных упражнений. Мизогучи даже не думал, что ее можно использовать как-то еще.

— Хорошо, — Хироми заинтересованно смотрела в экран. — Вот сюда допиши — инстаграмом будет заниматься Тута-чан, и то, что они будут пересекаться с Мако-чан — так и должно быть, Мако-чан у нас пишет сопроводительные тексты, а Тута-чан фотографирует. Все стало намного понятнее и нагляднее, но что нам это даст еще?

Куними пожал плечами:

— Ты не будешь путаться, что сделала, что тебе нужно сделать, а что ты делаешь сейчас. Сможешь видеть, кто чем занимается в данный момент и где нужна помощь. Еще там можно выстроить графики для наглядности. Если ты мне дашь это, — Куними пренебрежительно кивнул на листы ватмана, — я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Конечно! — оживилась та.

Мизогучи осторожно попятился, стараясь не помешать. Посмотрел на листы с недопроверенными тестами. Куними понадобится время, чтобы установить и настроить программу для каждого. Значит, Мизогучи успеет поработать. Хироми внимательно слушала Куними, покусывая губу, задавала какие-то вопросы, кажется, толковые, потому что Куними не замыкался, не раздражался, и терпеливо отвечал или задумывался, а потом его пальцы начинали бегать по клавиатуре. Хироми казалась незнакомкой — без привычного кокетства, живая, настоящая девочка. Очень красивая. И талантливая очень. Повезет ее парню. Может быть, даже Куними.

Мизогучи углубился в тесты, но сосредоточиться не получилось. Нет, он знал, что Куними при всем своем внешнем равнодушии вникал в происходящее. Но не думал, что эффект будет настолько сильным. Когда Мизогучи думал, чем займется Куними в их маленькой, но слаженной группе, то предполагал, что тот как раз будет их саппортом: собирать информацию, структурировать, анализировать. Но не думал, что его появление в первый же день будет настолько эффективным — и эффектным. Вот же засранец, наверняка задумал все это заранее. И в очередной раз Мизогучи поймал себя на мысли, что он ничего не знает о Куними. И что чем больше узнает, тем глубже погружается — то ли в него самого, то ли в свои мысли о нем. 

Мизогучи посмотрел на часы — время подбиралось к десяти. 

— Так, — он постучал пером от планшета по столу, и все, кроме Куними, вздрогнули, — по домам. А то я уже на ногах не держусь.

— Вас проводить? — сочувственно поинтересовался Куними, вызвав взрыв веселья.

— Я смотрю, — прищурился Мизогучи, — кое у кого осталось слишком много энергии.

Куними поспешно спрятался за Хироми, что, учитывая их разницу в росте, выглядело крайне забавно — и Мизогучи невольно улыбнулся.

— Кстати, — мелкая бойкая Тута с фотоаппаратом и объективом больше своей головы, деловито ткнула в Куними пальцем и сказала: — Тебе дежурить.

— Почему это? — немедленно возмутился Куними.

— Потому что мы все по одному разу уже подежурили, и сейчас начали бы дежурить повторно, — ответила она. — А еще мне надо тебя сфотографировать.

— То есть, если я дежурю сегодня, меня не трогают неделю?

— Точно, — навела указательный палец на него Тута.

— Ладно, — Куними тяжело вздохнул, а Мизогучи подумал, что он сегодня действительно устал. Тренировка выдалась тяжелая, плюс матч, потом он три часа подряд утрамбовывал информацию в свою программу. — Фотографироваться не люблю, извини. Ты можешь попросить мое фото из личного дела. Мизогучи-сенсей может дать, у него есть.

Тута чуть не захлебнулась возмущением, и Мизогучи развеселился — она очень серьезно относилась к своему увлечению и считала, что каждый миг должен быть запечатлен, потому что он прекрасен. Постоянно досадовала, что не может фотографировать всю красоту, которую видит. А видела она красоту буквально во всем, Мизогучи каждый раз поражался, как, например, из куска облупленный стены с полустершимися граффити, можно сделать произведение искусства. А она делала. Если Куними откажется — решил Мизогучи — можно попробовать его переубедить.

— Зачем нам фотография из личного дела?! Это же совсем не то! Это же! Это же! Что ты будешь вспоминать, когда все закончится?

По лицу Куними ясно читалось сомнение, что он вообще будет что-то вспоминать, и Мако захихикала, прикрываясь ладошкой. Мизогучи хотел было вмешаться, но его опередила Хироми:

— Но тебе не придется ничего делать! Если ты разрешишь Тута-чан тебя поснимать, то можно просто не обращать внимания, так даже лучше, она любит такое! — и пихнула Туту локтем в бок.

— Да! — поспешно кивнула она. — Репортажная съемка — это здорово. — Лицо ее сделалось мечтательным: — Особенно если подловить удачный момент…

Пока Мизогучи раздумывал, сбежит ли Куними от всего этого в окно или проявит выдержку, Хироми вдруг тряхнула волосами и заметила:

— Раз все сегодня в сборе, надо сделать общую фотографию. Мизогучи-сенсея поставим в центр, позади пусть будет Куними-чан, он как раз на голову выше, остальные вокруг. Тута, давай?

Мизогучи снова посмотрел на часы — а ведь Куними еще дежурить… Ладно, под его ответственность. 

— Кстати, — заметил он, послушно вставая туда, куда железной рукой увлекала его Тута, — мы прямо как волейбольная команда.

— Волейбол, — Хироми честно постаралась скрыть скуку в голосе, — наверное, это очень интересно.

Насколько Мизогучи знал, Хироми не интересовалась волейболом, хотя и любила все, что привлекает внимание. Все яркое, все, где было много людей и движения. Например, бейсбол.

— Да, — без малейшего воодушевления отозвался Куними, становясь позади Мизогучи, — очень. 

Все время, пока Тута командовала, куда кому встать, по миллиметру выверяла якобы небрежное расположение пальцев рук и корчила смешные рожи, чтобы все “наконец-то кайфанули от процесса”, Мизогучи чувствовал у себя на затылке легкое дыхание Куними.

— Нет, так не годится, — вдруг остановилась Тута. — Куними, Мизогучи-сенсей вас там что, кусает на тренировках? Что, серьезно кусает? — ее брови комично поползли вверх. — Но здесь он не будет, честно, а то Хироми-сан сама его покусает. Так что расслабься, положи правую руку на плечо… Отлично! Только пальцы немного шире, представь, ну… что ты трогаешь волейбольный мяч… Так! Все стоим! Не двигаемся!

Она нажала на фотоаппарате какую-то кнопку и юркнула вперед мышкой, полуприсев перед Мизогучи. Камера защелкала, вспыхивая, отпечатывая на сетчатке аудиторию, а Мизогучи не чувствовал ничего, кроме руки, лежащей на плече. Он перебирал эти ощущения — иногда казалось, что Куними задевает участок открытый шеи, хотя откуда открытый — на Мизогучи водолазка с высоким воротником. И все равно фантомные касания ползли по коже, пока Тута не воскликнула, разрушая оцепенение:

— Готово! — и резво бросилась к фотоаппарату. — Что-то да получится неплохо, — довольно проговорила она, аккуратно разбирая и упаковывая технику.

Пока все прощались, собираясь на выход, махали руками и салютовали средними пальцами (Мизогучи сурово сдвинул брови), Куними безучастно стоял, прислонившись бедром к учительском столу.

— А вы, Мизогучи-сенсей? — спросил он, когда за ушедшими захлопнулась дверь. На лице его были написаны раздражение и усталость. 

— А я, — Мизогучи достал недопроверенные тесты, — тоже займусь делом. Мне немного осталось, так что шевелись.

Куними кивнул, огляделся и принялся за уборку. А Мизогучи — за проверку. Обычно он поторапливался, но сейчас, как будто из-за усталости, спешить не хотелось. Иногда, отвлекаясь, он поглядывал в чернильно-черное окно, где мелькали рекламные огни и фары проезжающих вдалеке машин, вслушивался, как ходит Куними, расставляя мебель и водружая на столы стулья, как он скрипит дверцами хозяйственного шкафа.

Мизогучи проверил последнюю работу, когда Куними выключил лампы, оставив только аварийное освещение. 

— Я готов, — сказал он и закинул на плечо сумку.

— Отлично, — Мизогучи потянулся, чувствуя удовлетворение. Откровенно говоря, он не знал, как все обернется. Куними иногда казался ему простым и открытым, все его желания были как на ладони. Но иногда Мизогучи понятия не имел, о чем тот думает. То, что первая встреча сложилась хорошо, большая удача. Хироми поначалу была против — она не хотела посторонних людей в команду, — но пять человек для организации их проекта было слишком мало, так посчитал совет школы. И Мизогучи был с ними согласен, так и появились вакантные места. Пожалуй, повезло им всем.

Они вышли в пустой, слабо освещенный коридор. Пока Мизогучи запирал класс, Куними стоял, ссутулившись и привалившись к стене, и выглядел отчаянно уставшим.

— И кто-то собирался меня провожать? — поддел его Мизогучи. Куними отвернулся, только повыше застегнул куртку, пряча горло.

Когда они сдали ключи дежурному охраннику, Куними развернулся в сторону главных ворот, но Мизогучи, неожиданно для себя, предложил:

— Я тебя подвезу.

— Не надо, Мизогучи-сенсей, я могу и сам добраться, я большой мальчик.

— Я знаю, — Мизогучи поспешно затолкал воспоминания о том, насколько большой, — но мне нетрудно тебя подбросить, так что идем. — Он зашагал к автомобильной стоянке.

Если согласится… Додумать эту мысль Мизогучи не успел. Раздались шаги, Куними нагнал его и пристроился рядом.

— Спасибо, — сказал он через некоторое время, а Мизогучи пожал плечами.

Твою мать, билось в голове, твою мать, зачем я это делаю. Он снял машину с сигнализации, нырнул на водительское сиденье, убрал с переднего кресла кипу журналов и открыл дверь:

— Забирайся.

Машина покачнулась, потом хлопнула дверь, и Куними зашарил руками, отыскивая ремень безопасности.

Всю дорогу он молчал, и лишь когда они подъезжали к дому, попросил остановить на повороте:

— Хочу зайти в комбини, — пояснил он, отстегивая ремень. Теплые пальцы мельком коснулись тыльной стороны ладони, хлопнула дверь. Мизогучи еще какое-то время смотрел, как Куними, засунув руки в карманы, шагает к комбини. А потом завел мотор и начал разворачиваться.

 

***

Когда он заходил в квартиру, пискнул сигнал входящего сообщения.

Мизогучи стянул туфли и привалился плечом к стене. Свет включать не хотелось, прохлада квартиры пробирала до мурашек. Мизогучи открыл сообщение.

“Я забыл листы со схемами для Хироми”.

Так. У него первое занятие на том этаже, можно будет забрать…

“Я заберу и принесу на тренировку. Где ты их оставил?”

“Спасибо. Свернул и положил на шкаф, тот, что у дверей”.

“Думаешь, я дотянусь?” Получилось ворчливо.

“Что за комплексы, Мизогучи-сенсей, возьмете табуреточку”

“Какой ты издалека разговорчивый, оказывается, кто бы мог подумать. И не сиди долго, успеешь поработать”.

“Кто бы говорил. Спокойной ночи. До завтра”.

“Я давно не подросток и веду здоровый образ жизни. Спокойной”.

Мизогучи, по-прежнему не включая света, прошел на кухню и налил из бутылки воды. Делая мелкие глотки и чувствуя, как холодная влага стекает по пищеводу, он думал, что с одиночеством нужно что-то делать. Никуда не годится — всерьез переписываться с учеником. Не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

Он стянул с себя водолазку, выпутался из джинсов, на ходу проверяя остальные сообщения. Родители писали два раза — ничего срочного, иначе бы кто-то из них позвонил. Сестра сбросила фотографию племянников с его подарком — двумя воинами-гандамами. Мигало еще одно сообщение, тоже со вложением — от Туты.

Мизогучи подумал и отложил телефон. Это точно подождет. Все гениальные идеи этих деток переваривать лучше на свежую голову. Стоило заняться учебным планом на октябрь, но голова гудела, и делать ничего откровенно не хотелось. Хотелось спать. Мизогучи утешил себя тем, что проверил все тесты и сделал это быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Значит, план может подождать.

Уже после душа, забравшись на кровать и настраивая будильник, Мизогучи вспомнил про сообщение от Туты. Во вложении оказалась фотография с припиской: “Мы суперкоманда!”. Надо было хоть причесаться. Вид у Мизогучи на фото был взъерошенный и насмешливый, он смотрел прямо в объектив, широко распахнув глаза и приобнимая за плечи Хироми и Туту. У Куними позади было серьезное. отрешенное лицо, свет лампы красиво падал на щеку, деля его на две половинки. Рука расслабленно лежала у Мизогучи на плече. 

Мизогучи разглядывал фотографию, держа телефон над головой, а потом увеличил — пока их с Куними лица не оказались во весь экран. Он смотрел на фото до тех пор, пока глаза не стали закрываться. Тогда он кинул телефон поверх одеяла и перевернулся на живот. В этот момент он вдруг как никогда понял Туту — некоторые моменты стоило оставлять в памяти. Было холодно и тоскливо.


	5. Chapter 5

Судя по количеству заданий, которые прислала Мито-сенсей, она твердо решила сделать из Куними отличника по японскому. Да еще и снабдила письмо очень настоятельной просьбой присылать ей все отработанные модули на почту.

Спорить с Мито-сенсей, как Куними уже не раз убеждался, было чревато, да еще и Мизогучи с Ирихатой единогласно ее поддержали. Куними дали понять, что если он не улучшит оценки — об играх и тренировочном лагере может забыть. И о подготовке к фестивалю — тоже.

— Какая тебе внеклассная деятельность, если не можешь справиться со стандартной школьной нагрузкой, — заметил Мизогучи, когда Куними попытался протестовать, и эта простая фраза, сказанная небрежным тоном, подстегнула лучше любых угроз.

Иногда Куними казалось, что Мизогучи видит его насквозь, но он очень надеялся, что это обманчивое чувство. 

Неделя в итоге прошла, как в тумане. Приближался товарищеский матч с Джозенджи, и чем меньше оставалось до него времени, тем напряженнее становились тренировки. Мизогучи как с цепи сорвался; почти каждый день он так гонял оба состава, что Куними после тренировок даже дрочить не хотелось, не то что делать какие-то упражнения по японскому — только лежать, распластавшись тряпочкой по кровати, и смотреть в потолок. А еще нужно было обновлять каждый день активности в планировщике и раз в пару дней ходить на общие собрания проекта.

Впрочем, проект много сил не отнимал. На собраниях Куними больше слушал и украдкой пялился на Мизогучи, чем реально что-то делал, и помогал с мелкой бумажной работой. Зато он теперь был в курсе всех музыкальных событий Сендая, а благодаря Хироми даже раздобыл пару флаеров для Киндаичи на концерт какой-то “классной группы”, о которой слышал впервые в жизни.

— Круто как! — просиял Киндаичи, пряча флаеры в сумку. — Спасибо! Точно не хочешь пойти со мной?

— Точно, — зевнул Куними, натягивая футболку. Ну кто ставит в каникулы тренировку в такую рань? — Позови Норико. Или боишься, что она не оценит и выгонит тебя из интеллектуального кружка?

— Очень смешно, — тут же сник Киндаичи. — Да ну, я даже спрашивать не стану. И вообще она не воспринимает меня всерьез. И у нас даже нет ничего общего.

— Но она же тебя вроде нравится. — Куними расправил футболку, переобулся и убрал вещи в шкафчик. — И она ни с кем не встречается. Подумаешь, ничего общего, что за глупости.

— Вот иди и пригласи ее сам, раз ты такой умный! — Киндаичи возмущенно захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчика и покраснел. — Легко тебе давать советы.

— Нормальные советы, просто ты паришься из-за какой-то ерунды. Мне бы твои проблемы, — Куними посмотрел на время. Восемь утра. Он мог бы еще два часа спать и видеть очень неприличный сон про себя и Мизогучи.

С другой стороны, в зале его ждал настоящий Мизогучи. Не фантазия, а реальный человек из плоти и крови.

— А у тебя-то чего? — Киндаичи толкнул дверь раздевалки. — Мизогучи совсем загонял, достает и днем, и ночью?

Киндаичи, сам того не зная, оказался так близко к истине, что Куними не сдержал невеселого смешка.

— Типа того, — фыркнул он. — Поверь мне, лучше уж проблемы с девчонками.

Действительно, думал он, разминаясь и бегая по залу под бодрые выкрики и свистки Мизогучи, — с девушкой-одноклассницей все было бы гораздо проще. Почему ему обязательно нужно было влюбиться во взрослого мужика, тренера, учителя? С ним и для того, чтобы просто поболтать, все время приходится выдумывать какие-то особенные поводы, искать окольные пути, не говоря уж о том, чтобы даже подумать о чем-то большем.

— Куними, хватит считать ворон! Кетани, к тебе это тоже относится! Разбились по парам, взяли мячи.

Хорошо, что на волейбольной тренировке можно было не сдерживаться. Выпустить все напряжение, скручивающие внутренности, как следует выместить на мячах отчаяние и глупую ярость. Отрабатывая подачи, Куними бил по мячам с такой силой, будто это они были виноваты во всех его бедах. Будто если посильнее ударить — плотный шар, теснящийся в груди, лопнет, и станет легче дышать.

Легче не стало, Куними просто весь взмок и вымотался. Зато Мизогучи неожиданно его похвалил.

— А ты сегодня в ударе, — весело сказал он, кидая Куними бутылку с водой. — И подача стала увереннее, молодец.

Куними сорвал с бутылки крышку, сделал несколько жадных глотков и пожал плечами.

— Только локоть, — продолжал тем временем Мизогучи, — опять не следишь.

Он поднял руку с зажатым в пальцах карандашом, демонстрируя, как не надо. Рукав спортивной куртки чуть задрался, сполз по предплечью, обнажив широкое запястье, и в голове у Куними как будто щелкнул затвор фотоаппарата.

— Слишком высоко не задирай и в сторону не отводи. Понял?

— Угу, — кивнул Куними, ненадолго задержал взгляд на запястье, предплечье, линии руки, и с сожалением отвел взгляд. Плохая это идея — так залипать на Мизогучи прямо перед игрой.

— Да, кстати, — вдруг спохватился тот. — Совсем забыл сказать, звонила Хироми, сказала, что они с Тутой придут.

От этого небрежного “звонила” у Куними на загривке вздыбилась несуществующая шерсть. В голову плеснуло раздражением, да таким сильным, что снова захотелось взять в руки мяч и от души запустить им куда-нибудь подальше. Он отчаянно завидовал Хироми и тому, что они с Мизогучи постоянно переписываются и созваниваются по делам проекта. Куними понимал, что это глупо, и что Мизогучи наверняка интересуется Хироми не больше, чем любой другой ученицей, — но все равно злился, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Чего им тут надо? — буркнул Куними, крутя в пальцах бутылку с водой. — Хироми же не нравится волейбол.

Мизогучи почесал нос и отметил что-то в планшете.

— Тута хочет поснимать, — пояснил он. — Тебя что-то смущает?

Куними смущало все. Но признаться в этом значило бы рассказать обо всем Мизогучи, а это в его планы не входило никак, так что он только вздохнул и пошел немного отдохнуть перед матчем.

На душе скребли кошки.

***

Игра выходила неожиданно сложной. Мизогучи посадил почти весь основной состав на скамейку, так что отдуваться пришлось одному Ватари, который недавно получил небольшую травму и какое-то время не играл. Куними понимал, что новичков наигрывать нужно, в следующем году не будет Кетани, и Куними понадобится замена, а приличного диагонального так и не нашлось. Да и связке нужно сыгрываться с будущими партнерами.

Команда в итоге получилась несбалансированной; Куними поймал себя на мысли, что прикидывает, как бы сам перетасовал состав. Перебирая варианты расстановок, он вдруг понял, почему именно так. И зачем. И для чего. Было непривычно ставить себя на место тренера. Когда ты на площадке, то все просто — есть мяч, и пока он не коснулся пола, ты должен взять свое очко. Со скамьи все видится иначе — есть материал, из которого нужно лепить новый состав, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Если вдуматься, то у Мизогучи и Ирихаты всего лишь полгода на то, чтобы создать новую команду — без третьегодок.

Когда Сейджо слили первый сет с позорной разницей в одиннадцать очков, пришли Хироми и Тута. Тута сразу же начала крутиться с фотоаппаратом, и Мизогучи, не отрывая взгляд от площадки, бросил:

— Береги технику, мячом прилетит — пиши пропало.

— Сама умру, но технику собой закрою, — бодро отрапортовала Тута и рысцой побежала вокруг площадки. Как у нее только руки поднимаются таскать с собой такую тяжесть. Куними даже поежился.

Хироми же устроилась на скамейке рядом с Мизогучи. На красивом личике так и написано было “как я здесь оказалась” и “да, не бейсбол”, хотя она старалась не показывать вида и прятала разочарование за сияющей улыбкой. И даже завязала с Куними светский разговор.

— Значит, сегодня ты не играешь?

Куними пожал плечами.

— Решать тренеру.

— Понятно.

Яхаба и Киндаичи кидали на Куними многозначительные взгляды, косились на Хироми и делали страшные глаза. Куними решил делать вид, что не понимает намеков. Если Яхабе надо, пусть сам знакомится. А не впутывает опять Киндаичи. Которому, кстати, вообще другая девочка нравится.

Куними, раздраженный не столько неудачей своей команды, сколько тем, что они предстают перед чужими глазами в неприглядном свете, мрачно зыркнул на Хироми и уставился перед собой. Мизогучи взял очередной тайм-аут. Для разнообразия, даже не орал — просто безжалостным, ровным голосом перечислял все ошибки. Тута порхала вокруг, то и дело щелкая затвором, но Куними неизменно отворачивался: она обладала редким умением показывать на фото всю суть человека, а сутью Куними в данный момент было одно раздражение.

На той стороне площадки царило бурное оживление. Терушима, блиставший весь сет, рисовался теперь перед девчонками, громко хохотал и явно намеревался стать звездой этого матча. Куними заметил, что Хироми время от времени на него поглядывает, а потом наклоняется к Мизогучи и что-то у него выспрашивает. Тот отвечал охотно, даже с энтузиазмом, что-то чертил на планшете, двигал фишки и кивком указывал на площадку. Нет, он вообще собирается что-то делать с игрой, или они так и будут паниковать на площадке?

Едва Куними открыл рот для язвительной реплики о некоторых, которым хочется произвести впечатление на девушек, как Мизогучи коротко бросил:

— Куними, Киндаичи, разминаться.

— Йуху! — Киндаичи сбросил куртку, энергично подпрыгнул и несколько раз повращал руками. А потом Терушима запустил отличный хоум-ан — мяч с бешеной скоростью впечатался в стену, и отскочил с такой непредсказуемой траекторией, что Куними на миг потерял его из вида.

А когда моргнул, первое, что он увидел, это широкую ладонь Киндаичи, удерживающую мяч прямо перед лицом Хироми. Очень бледным и выразительным лицом.

— Эээ, прости, — смущенно почесал в затылке Киндаичи, — мяч иногда неудачно отскакивает.

— Вся жизнь пролетела перед глазами, — дрожащим голосом пошутила Хироми и улыбнулась.

Куними отвернулся и пошел в разминочную зону. Смотреть тошно. Он бегал, разогреваясь, и одним глазом косился на скамейку. Хироми села еще ближе к Мизогучи и теперь слушала увлеченно, а Мизогучи что-то с жаром ей рассказывал. И когда Куними подошел к площадке на замену, он взвинтил себя так, что кончики пальцев подрагивали.

По всему телу щекоткой растекался злой, незнакомый азарт, и Куними сам не знал, чего хочется больше — показать Мизогучи, на кого тут надо смотреть, или надрать задницы Джозенджи. Первое. Или второе. Нет, все-таки первое. Или...

Мизогучи вдруг встал, подошел, склонил голову набок, глянул оценивающе. У Куними вспотели ладони. Он замер, а Мизогучи усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

— Удачи.

— Спасибо.

К линии подачи Куними почти бежал. Сердце колотилось, как будто на карту было поставлена не волейбольная партия, не одно, может, пара очков, которые, если все сложится, удастся заработать хорошей подачей, — а что-то гораздо более важное и фундаментальное. Ужасно не хотелось облажаться.

Только не здесь и не сейчас.

Куними покрутил мяч, похлопал по нему ладонью, приноравливаясь к жесткому боку, обвел глазами зал, отыскал Мизогучи. Тот стоял рядом с Хироми и снова что-то ей объяснял, тыча карандашом в планшет, и они почти соприкасались плечами, а ее острый локоток, обтянутый рукавом тонкой водолазки, едва не упирался Мизогучи в бок.

"Мизогучи-сенсей, вам надо почаще носить черное", — тут же прозвучал в голове звонкий кокетливый голос.

Злость плеснула внутри, смешалась с азартом в обжигающий коктейль. Куними закусил губу, стиснул мяч так сильно, что на предплечье очертились сухожилия. Какого. Черта. 

Свисток на подачу резанул по ушам. Мизогучи, точно очнувшись, тут же вскинул голову, встретился взглядом с Куними, кивнул — и Куними прыгнул, точно его подстегнули, ударил по мячу, вкладывая в движение всю ярость, клокотавшую внутри.

Ладонь обожгло, по залу прокатился громкий отзвук удара. Резкое движение по ту сторону сетки размазалось в глазах.

Грохот. Громкий вздох сразу со всех сторон. Еще свисток.

Куними замер; сердце готово было выпрыгнуть. Он облажался? Нет?

— Охренеть! — услышал он одновременно возмущенный и восхищенный крик Терушима. — Да где ты так научился-то?!

— Круто! — в тон ему заорал Киндаичи.

Под одобрительные крики Куними снова пошел подавать. Коротко глянул на Мизогучи. Тот по-прежнему стоял рядом с Хироми, но, казалось, вообще сейчас ее не замечал. Смотрел на площадку, Куними, мяч в его руках, с таким довольным лицом, что у Куними потеплело в груди.

Второй эйс не удался: либеро Джозенджи все-таки удалось отбить. Мяч взмыл вверх, перелетел через сетку, и Куними резко стало не до взглядов Мизогучи, и не до Хироми с ее дурацким кокетством. Он метнулся вперед, в зону атаки, услышал короткий окрик Киндаичи, и все, кроме игры, потеряло значение.

***

— Ладно, — услышал Куними смех Хироми, выходя из раздевалки. — Ладно, сдаюсь, волейбол и правда может быть интересным. Хорошая игра!

Веселое щебетание разносилось по всему коридору, и даже сквозь усталость Куними ощутил такое раздражение, что резко захотел развернуться, спуститься по лестнице и пойти домой. Мизогучи, конечно, наорет за то, что он прогулял собрание, но при одной мысли, что сейчас придется еще полтора часа смотреть на то, как Хироми будет кокетливо поддевать Мизогучи, а тот, вместо того, чтобы резко ее осадить, станет делать вид, что ничего не замечает и что все это в порядке вещей, — становилось горько во рту. Куними устал; пять сетов вымотали его, выжали как тряпку.

Он повернул за угол и остановился. Хироми стояла не с Мизогучи, а с Киндаичи и Яхабой, пока Тута вовсю фотографировала первогодок. Мизогучи вообще в коридоре не оказалось, наверное, задержался в зале или уже куда-то ушел.

Куними потер лоб и разозлился теперь на самого себя. Он так зациклился на Мизогучи, что сам себя накручивает и придумывает всякую ерунду. Учил Киндаичи жизни, но ведет себя ничуть не лучше, хуже ревнивой девчонки.

— Куними! — увидев его, Тута сразу же нацелила на него объектив. — Ну-ка повернись, ага. Голову чуть выше. Замри!

Щелкнула кнопка, вспышка на секунду ослепила, и Куними заморгал. А когда проморгался, увидел, что Хироми тоже на него смотрит.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, улыбаясь, — по тебе и не скажешь, что ты такой быстрый. Классно играл.

— Спасибо, — растерявшись, поблагодарил Куними.

— Это у него режим энергосбережения работает, — влез Киндаичи, от души хлопнув Куними по плечу. — Сначала копит силы, а потом как ух!

— Да, я уже заметила. — Хироми лукаво прищурилась.

— Это называется оптимизация, — Куними повел плечами. Раздражение понемногу отступало, сменялось сытым довольством. Чего он, в самом деле, расклеился. Победу они все-таки вырвали, впереди собрание, где можно будет еще немного поболтать с Мизогучи. Все вполне неплохо.

— У нас весь сентябрь тренировочные игры, — тем временем сообщил Яхаба. — Только пока не решили, с кем. Приходите. Если хотите, можно даже с нами в другую школу съездить, поболеете за нас.

— А потом? — Хироми, похоже, и впрямь напрашивалась не просто так, а потому что увлеклась. Она даже раскраснелась немного.

— А потом для нас начнутся отборочные, — почесал в затылке Киндаичи. — Там будет все по-серьезному.

— Дожить бы до них, — буркнул Яхаба. — Надеюсь, получится хоть немного отдохнуть.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Куними. — Мизогучи с Ирихатой так нам и дадут.

— Не дадут, — уверенно подтвердил за спиной голос Мизогучи. — Так что ты не расслабляйся.

— Я и не собирался. — Куними сунул руки в карманы.

И вздрогнул, когда Мизогучи вдруг похлопал его по спине.

— Молодец, — сказал он. — Хорошо играл сегодня, вот что значит мотивация. Как бы тебя еще заставить так же выкладываться на тренировках?

Куними в красках представлял, как, сегодняшний сон все еще стоял у него перед глазами. И Мизогучи из этого сна — почти без одежды, в одних тонких трусах, плотно обтягивающих поджарую задницу.

Впрочем, Куними этого было мало, задницу Мизогучи он и так видел почти каждый день, и легче от этого не становилось. Гораздо больше хотелось узнать что-нибудь о Мизогучи помимо того, что он знал уже и так. Что-нибудь личное, вроде любимой марки мороженого или того, какая музыка играет у него в машине.

В прошлый — единственный — раз они ехали в тишине, но Куними успел разглядеть магнитолу и воткнутую в нее флешку. Интересно, что на ней записано. Музыка? Попса, рок, классика? Аудиокниги? Или, может, что-нибудь экзотическое, вроде уроков вьетнамского для начинающих?

— Ладно, на сегодня закончим, все хорошо поработали, все молодцы, — тем временем продолжил Мизогучи, убрав руку с его спины. Куними почувствовал, как по коже скользнули мурашки, и едва подавил желание податься назад, за ускользнувшим прикосновением.

Черт возьми. Ему так нужно все это. 

— Значит, нам можно еще как-нибудь прийти на тренировку? — деловито поинтересовалась Тута, пряча фотоаппарат в кофр. — Такие хорошие кадры вышли! Я отправлю Мизогучи-сенсею все, что получилось.

— Приходите, — пожал плечами Мизогучи. — Если это будет не в ущерб проекту.

— Кстати, о проекте, — Хироми тут же посерьезнела и посмотрела на часы. Задумчиво покусала губу, сморщив лоб. Организатор в ней, похоже, изо всех сил боролся с болельщиком-неофитом. — Нам пора, скоро придут Мако-чан, Исида-кун и Такаяма-кун. Мизогучи-сенсей, вы ведь заглянете сегодня? Мако-чан должна принести сценарий выступления, я хотела порепетировать, и чтобы вы посмотрели.

— Да, конечно. — Мизогучи тоже глянул на часы. — Вы пока собирайтесь, я подойду немного попозже, закончу тут пару дел и присоединюсь к вам. Остальные свободны!

Попрощавшись со всеми, Куними поплелся за Тутой и Хироми.

Уже раскладывая в аудитории свои вещи, он понял, что забыл в раздевалке сумку с ноутбуком. К счастью, время еще оставалось, Мако опаздывала, да и Мизогучи пока не торопился, так что бросив: "Я сейчас вернусь!" — Куними пошел назад.

Раздевалка оказалось запертой. В поисках Мизогучи Куними заглянул в спортзал и в кладовку с инвентарем, но там никого не было. Оставалась тренерская.

Дверь тренерской была слегка приоткрыта, в сумрачный коридор проливалась тонкая струйка света. Куними подошел и без задней мысли, даже не подумав постучаться, потянул ручку двери на себя.

И остановился, открыв было и тут же захлопнув рот.

Мизогучи действительно был в тренерской. Переодевался.

В этом не было ничего такого, в лагерях они частенько переодевались с Мизогучи в одной раздевалке, да и в плавках Куними его видел не раз и не два — но он все равно оцепенел, разглядывая светлую спину. Сейчас все было не так, как в лагере, Мизогучи не знал, что за ним наблюдают, и это только подстегивало интерес.

Я извращенец, подумал Куними. Я больной извращенец. Подглядывать любят только извращенцы. Но вместо того, чтобы кашлянуть или постучаться, тихо-тихо отступил на шаг, чуть прикрыл дверь, да так и замер, через щелку наблюдая за Мизогучи. 

Тот как раз стягивал спортивные штаны. Снял, оставшись в одних носках и трусах, небрежно сложил и вместе с футболкой сунул в пакет. Потом снял носки и убрал их туда же. Достал из рюкзака, стоящего на стуле, еще один пакет, запечатанный, разорвал тонкую хрустящую пленку.

Куними зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя чересчур громким дыханием.

В тренерской горел свет, и тусклые отсветы солнца проникали сквозь небольшое окно, раскрашивали кожу Мизогучи золотом. Спина у него так и осталась почти не загорелой, Куними ясно видел россыпь родинок на лопатках. Он сглотнул.

Мизогучи тем временем вытащил из пакета чистые светлые брюки, встряхнул их и начал одеваться. Немного не удержал равновесие, покачнулся — спина напряглась, под светлой кожей очертились жесткие мышцы и цепочка позвонков. Так хотелось накрыть их ладонью, провести по всему позвоночнику, до самого затылка, зарыться пальцами в растрепанные светлые волосы.

Куними переступил с ноги на ногу, даже не пытаясь бороться с подкатывающим возбуждением, но и не трогая себя, хотя очень хотелось. Стоять около двери тренерской — это одно, если заметят, всегда можно сделать вид, что просто тактично ждал и не вламывался. Попасться с рукой в штанах — совсем другое.

Натянув брюки, Мизогучи пока не стал их застегивать. Надел чистые носки, обулся и присел на корточки, завязывая шнурки. Если бы Куними не был уверен, что Мизогучи его не видит, то решил бы, что тот делает все это специально.

Где-то за пределами видимости знакомой трелью зазвонил телефон. Мизогучи поднялся, размял шею и исчез из поля зрения. Через несколько секунд звонкая трель прервалась, послышалась короткое:

— Алло. Ага, ага. Конечно, Ирихата-сан. Сейчас посмотрю.

Зашелестели бумаги, потом Мизогучи продиктовал Ирихате какой-то номер и снова появился в поле зрения. Куними мельком рассмотрел его лицо, поймал улыбку, с которой тот слушал, что говорят в трубке.

— Жаль, что вас не было, игра прошла интересно, — говорил Мизогучи, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, и встряхивал тем временем рубашку. Куними узнал ее и закусил костяшку пальца.

Он еще помнил, как дрочил, почти уткнувшись в эту рубашку носом, но сейчас казалось, что это было невообразимо, невероятно давно.

— Нет, — вдруг со смешком фыркнул Мизогучи, — не ленился. Подача стала намного увереннее, три эйса во втором сете.

Куними, не сразу сообразивший, о чем речь, вытянулся в струну. Это что, о нем? Он впился взглядом в Мизогучи, пытаясь определить по его лицу, что тот думает.

Мизогучи улыбался. Так мягко и так довольно, что улыбка освещала все лицо.

— Да, — согласился он с чем-то. — Да, прекрасное чувство игры и мяча. — Он повесил рубашку на спинку стула и подошел к зеркалу, вытянул шею, рассматривая что-то у себя на лице, зачем-то потрогал уголки глаз, чуть оттянул кожу на щеке, будто искал морщины. Потом замер на пару секунд, взъерошил волосы, помотал головой и отвернулся.

Обсудив еще немного матч и других игроков, Мизогучи наконец-то повесил трубку. Мягкая улыбка все еще горела на его губах, но затем он снова взъерошил волосы, открыл что-то на экране, и она потускнела, уголок рта дернулся вниз. Закусив губу, Мизогучи долго разглядывал экран, а Куними разглядывал его, и возбуждение мешалось с дикой, колючей нежностью, вдруг вставшей в горле.

Он не знал, из-за чего Мизогучи вдруг так расстроился — увидел в зеркале морщину? почувствовал себя старым? Ирихата сказал ему что-то неприятное? — но остро хотел теперь сказать или сделать что-нибудь. И не мог.

Как же все сложно. 

Мизогучи убрал телефон в карман и сжал переносицу двумя пальцами, прикрыв глаза. Снова встряхнулся, поморгал, натянул свежую футболку, накинул поверх рубашку. 

Нужно было уходить. Мизогучи почти собрался, он уже укладывал свои вещи в рюкзак и проверял карманы. Куними нехотя отступил от двери, сделал несколько мягких неслышных шагов, пятясь, и, когда оказался достаточно далеко от двери тренерской, припустил к ближайшему туалету.

Он не дрочил так быстро, наверное, даже на очень возбуждающее порно. И вообще было очень глупо делать это в школьном туалете, но Куними сейчас совсем не думал головой. Ему нужно было спустить напряжение, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтоб спокойно смотреть на Мизогучи остаток вечера и не мучиться от противоречивых желаний.

Куними уже почти кончил, когда услышал, что кто-то — ну конечно, кто же это мог быть, кроме Мизогучи, они же одни остались в этом крыле, — тоже зашел в туалет. Хлопнула дверь в одной из кабинок, зажурчало, зашумела в сливе вода.

Включив слив в своей кабинке, Куними вытащил из кармана упаковку бумажных салфеток, достал одну, беззвучно охнул, кончая, торопливо вытерся и кинул ее в мусорное ведро. Постоял немного, приходя в себя и слушая, как через несколько кабинок от него звякает пряжка ремня, щелкает замок, и вышел следом. Будет глупо, если это окажется кто-то другой… Куними едва не засмеялся.

Мизогучи, намыливающий руки, повернулся на шум и нахмурился.

— Отлыниваешь от собрания?

"Если бы вы только знали", — подумал Куними, надеясь, что апельсиновое мыло достаточно забило Мизогучи ноздри, и тот не почувствует никакого постороннего запаха.

— А я-то как раз именно вас и искал, Мизогучи-сенсей, — он подошел к соседней раковине, включил воду, как ни в чем не бывало, и тоже выдавил на пальцы немного жидкого мыла. Взглянул на Мизогучи через зеркало. — Забыл в раздевалке сумку с ноутбуком, но там уже было закрыто.

— А чего не позвонил? — удивился Мизогучи.

"Сначала я на вас пялился, а потом дрочил, как-то было не до звонков, знаете ли".

— Я собирался, — сказал Куними и почти даже не соврал. — Так вы мне откроете?

Мизогучи закатил глаза и кивнул. Куними перевел дух. Кажется, ничего не заметил.

Ну и хорошо.

Вот только легче от наспех удовлетворенного желания все равно не стало. Теперь Куними хотелось еще больше — смотреть на Мизогучи, касаться его, разговаривать. Но от этих желаний, к сожалению, быстрого лекарства не существовало.


	6. Chapter 6

Куними как будто издевался. Мизогучи нетерпеливо оглядывался, то и дело поджидая, но тот все равно еле плелся, словно эта игра отняла у него сил больше, чем можно было подумать.

— Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми, — не выдержав, вскипел Мизогучи. — Играл-то всего сет с хвостиком, а выглядишь так, как будто умрешь. Шевелись.

Мизогучи положил руку на плечо Куними и подтолкнул перед собой. 

— Извините, — отозвался Куними, и тут уже Мизогучи встал.

— Так, стоп, — он развернулся, перегородил дорогу и уперся кулаками в бока. — Что случилось? — заглянул Куними в лицо, но тот только качнул головой, отводя взгляд.

— Все нормально, сенсей, честно.

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — Мизогучи взял Куними за подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Мышцы? Травму получил и не сказал? Что?

Руку накрыла теплая ладонь, и Мизогучи застыл, впитывая это прикосновение. Секунды тянулись; Куними чуть сжал пальцы, руку до локтя пробрало дрожью. А потом отвел ее в сторону.

— Если получу травму, то обещаю рассказать вам об этом первому.

— Ладно, — Мизогучи отступил на шаг. Пальцы все еще ощущали прикосновение ладони, воздух в светлом пустом коридоре казался сухим и каким-то ломким, и Мизогучи осторожно перевел дыхание. — Договорились. 

Он молча пошел вперед. Да в самом деле, что с ним такое. Куними сам в состоянии добраться, опоздает — его проблемы, пусть разбирается с Хироми. Мизогучи почти ожидал, что Куними отстанет, но тот через некоторое время нагнал его, и пошли они вместе.

Едва Мизогучи открыл дверь — Куними технично и незаметно, как он это умеет, проскользнул за его спиной к ближайшему столу, — то обнаружил, что в кабинете кипит спор.

— Но я рассчитывала на тебя! — возмущалась Хироми. 

— Не знаю ничего, — Исида, похоже, не собирался сдавать позиции. — Ты говорила, что будешь вести шоу одна, а теперь тебе подавай партнера. Как ты себе вообще это представляешь?

— Нормально представляю, — буркнула Хироми, заметила Мизогучи и Куними, чуть посветлела лицом, а потом снова помрачнела. — Ты все сделаешь заранее — сопровождение, освещение, а вести будешь со мной.

Исида смотрел на нее как на говорящий гриб.

— Нет, — поставил точку он. — Я буду сидеть за пультом, мне этого хватит выше крыши, не знаю, когда буду успевать дышать. Плюс я должен поддерживать музыкой все, что происходит на сцене. Ищи человека.

— Ладно, — сдалась Хироми.

— Я могу переписать сценарий, — заметила Мако, — под тебя одну.

Хироми покусывала губы, явно раздумывая.

— Не хочется, — призналась она. — Классный сценарий, и шутки ты смешные подобрала, и два ведущих это интересно.

Такаяма и Тута о чем-то тихо переговаривались, изредка поглядывая то на Хироми, то на Исиду.

— Давайте тогда сделаем так, — приняла наконец решение Хироми. — Я поищу себе соведущего, а пока пусть его текст читает кто-нибудь из нас, для прогона этого хватит.

Исида сделал вид, что обмахивается веером, и Мизогучи усмехнулся. 

— На нас с Такаямой не рассчитывай, — предупредила Тута. — Мы пришли отчитаться, что договорились со старшей школой Мейсей, поэтому сегодня у нас с ними встреча, обсудим, чего они точно хотят, ну и надо будет браться за дело.

— А они так и не сказали? — заинтересовался Мизогучи. — Надеюсь, там не будет ничего провокационного? — он посмотрел сурово.

— Нет, — отмахнулась Тута. — Им в портфолио нужны фотки в разных образах, а хорошие фото для портфолио стоят как крыло от Феррари. Но если попросят ню, мы возьмем с них денег! — она подмигнула Мизогучи, и тот показал кулак. — Шутка, Мизогучи-сенсей.

Тута собрала свои вещи, Такаяма осторожно закинул на плечо ее кофр с фотоаппаратом, и они удалились. В кабинете воцарилась тишина. Мизогучи откинулся на стуле, разглядывая немногочисленное собрание. Хироми, в свою очередь, тоже обводила всех пытливым взглядом, в котором явно было написано: кого бы припахать?

— Куними-чан, — наконец, сказала она, и Мизогучи фыркнул. Ну да, этого следовала ожидать. Тут у Куними не получится отсидеться.

— Может, не стоит? — попытался увильнуть тот, и Мизогучи с облегчением понял, что в его голосе нет и следа той надломленности и растерянности, которая его напугала недавно. 

— Иди сюда, возьми… — Хироми поискала что-то глазами. — Вот! Возьми этот маркер, будет вместо микрофона. Исида, предатель, включи камеру и пиши, потом я посмотрю, что получилось.

— Делать-то что нужно? — вздохнув, Куними взял маркер, на лице было написано умеренное любопытство.

— Держи, — Хироми зашуршала распечатками. — Зеленым выделены твои слова. Следи, что я говорю, в нужных местах читай свою речь.

Куними начал читать, задумчиво постукивая себя по нижней губе маркером.

— Вроде бы ничего сложного, — заметил он.

— Отлично! — просияла Хироми. — Начало у нас без слов, вот, тут написано — три минуты светового шоу с музыкой, потом там будет момент, когда все погружается в темноту, за это время мы должны выскочить и встать в центре.

— Угу. Сколько метров идти и как долго будет темно?

— Не знаю, — задумалась Хироми. — Исида, пометишь себе этот момент? Надо, чтобы мы успели.

— Ага, — Исида флегматично выдул пузырь из жвачки и сделал какую-то пометку на планшете.

— Ладно, представим, что загорелся свет, мы в центре такие красивые, и-и-и-и!

Хироми неуловимо изменилась, стала как будто ярче, светлее и заговорила звонким, хорошо поставленным голосом, приветствуя зрителей. Мизогучи невольно залюбовался, думая, что, наверное, секрет ее успехов вот в этой огромной, почти осязаемой харизме. Она ему чем-то напоминала Ойкаву — тот тоже умел “включать” свое обаяние на всю катушку, когда это было надо.

Мизогучи перевел взгляд на Куними. Тот тоже смотрел на Хироми, и на лице у него было непонятное выражение. Да, мальчик, вот так все и начинается. Ты не видишь в девочке ничего особенного, но потом случается он — момент — и все меняется навсегда. От этой мысли во рту было горько и сухо, а на душе так тоскливо, что хотелось выйти вон, забиться в угол подальше, и чтобы никто не трогал.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, вы еще с нами? — Мизогучи вздрогнул. Хироми улыбалась, накручивая на указательный палец длинный локон, Куними хмурился. Мизогучи потер ладонями лицо.

— Извините, отвлекся. Продолжайте.

Хироми тряхнула волосами и улыбчиво продолжила:

— А шоу будем вести мы…

— Фурукава Хироми , — включился Куними.

— И Куними Акира! — подхватила она.

— Куними-кун, — весело обратилась она, разворачиваясь всем корпусом и окидывая Куними кокетливым взглядом из-под ресниц. — Если бы ты был духом фестиваля, чтобы ты предложил нашим участникам?

— Бегите, глупцы! — зловеще проговорил Куними прямо в маркер, потом сделал сложное лицо и торопливо добавил, заглядывая в бумажку: — То есть, я хотел сказать, что отсыпал бы всем хорошего настроения, радости и веселья. 

Потом обвел взглядом кабинет, корчившихся от смеха Мако и Исиду, и добавл прямо в маркер, понизив голос:

— Я же говорю, бегите, пока не поздно.

Хироми не выдержала и тоже расхохоталась, а потом все-таки стукнула Куними по макушке своим маркером:

— Куними! Придурок, этого не было в сценарии!

— А тем, — проникновенно проговорил в свой маркер Куними, — кто не успеет уйти, достанется от Хироми-чан микрофоном прямо по голове. Если конечно она дотянется.

— Как хорошо, что у нас, маленьких женщин, — заявила Хироми в свой маркер, — есть свои достоинства! И нам не нужно подпрыгивать, чтобы врезать парню по самому ценному, и она недвусмысленно нацелила маркер Куними в пах.

Куними поспешно отодвинулся, глянул в бумажку и провозгласил.

— Ну вот, у вас у всех было время убежать, но вы им не воспользовались. Поэтому сейчас — театр теней…

— От старшей школы Мейсей, — звонко закончила Хироми.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и загнулись от хохота. Мако и Исида ржали уж давно, и Мизогучи хохотал вместе с ними. Собственный смех дробился и мешался с чужим, отдавался в висках и пробирал до самого нутра. Веселье утекало сквозь Мизогучи, оставляя под ребрами ноющую тоску, сильную настолько, что было больно дышать. А еще он никогда не видел, как смеется Куними — не на площадке, после удачного съема, а просто так, в повседневной жизни.  
Последние капли смеха растаяли, а Мизогучи все смотрел, как Куними присаживается на стол, подтягивает ногу и наклоняется. Ровная косая челка почти скрыла лицо, но по очертаниям губ видно было, что он все еще улыбается. 

Куними что-то говорил дальше, кажется — хвалил сценарий, Мако закатывала глаза, Хироми чесала в затылке и что-то черкала в распечатках, а Мизогучи не мог двинуться, не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Грудную клетку распирало душное, болезненное, такое необъятное, что с трудом получалось дышать. Словно между ребер насыпали битого стекла доверху, да так и оставили. 

Куними отбросил челку назад — смеяться он перестал, на губах играла ехидная ухмылка. Сложив руки с закатанными до локтя рукавами, он слушал, что говорят Мако и Хироми, и скептически качал головой. Потом закусил губу, закатил глаза и пихнул в руки Хироми свою распечатку, поднимая руки и как будто сдаваясь.

Грудная клетка забилась до отказа тем самым, страшным, безымянным, а потом оно лопнуло, и на Мизогучи хлынула тоскливая нежность, затопила доверху, да так и осталась. Звуки начали приобретать смысл, проникать в сознание, очищая его, разгоняя лихорадочную муть. Разум фиксировал детали — время, место, люди рядом.

Куними.

Мизогучи поднял глаза, отыскивая его, и натолкнулся на темный взгляд. Куними смотрел, плотно сжав губы, и в груди снова заныло — хотелось разгладить вертикальную складку между бровей, прижаться щекой к щеке — чтобы почувствовать тепло кожи. Хотелось прикоснуться — так сильно, как хочется пить после дневного марш-броска в лесу. И чтобы небо, хвоя, птицы — и никого больше рядом.

Куними смотрел, и Мизогучи видел, как подрагивают длинные ресницы, как поднимается грудь при дыхании — верхняя пуговица у рубашки расстегнута, а галстук небрежно распущен. Кадык под тонкой кожей двинулся, Куними сглотнул, словно собирался что-то сказать, а потом отвернулся.

Мизогучи подхватил со стола телефон и вышел за дверь. Ноги и руки не слушались, пришлось привалиться плечом к стене. Надо будет напиться, он слышал, это помогает. Позади скрипнула дверь.

Даже не оборачиваясь, Мизогучи мог сказать, кто сейчас стоит у него за спиной. 

— Теперь моя очередь спрашивать, да? — от негромкого голоса волоски на коже поднялись дыбом. — Мизогучи-сенсей, все в порядке?

Мизогучи с силой потер глаза, потянулся. Развернулся, глубоко вдохнул и легонько щелкнул Куними по носу.

— Обещаю рассказать тебе первому, — усмехнулся он и пошел в класс. Сердце стучало ровно и спокойно, приступ нежности, накативший так неожиданно, растворился, мир вокруг не перевернулся.

Все-таки влюбился. Как мальчишка, как последний идиот. И что теперь с этим делать?

***

Пробуждение было отвратительным. Мизогучи закашлялся, мучительно переворачиваясь в кровати. Виски ломило, позвоночник ныл так, словно был готов вот-вот ссыпаться в трусы, а горло драло, словно по нему прошлись наждачкой. И отчаянно знобило.

Память подкинула воспоминание, как он утром звонит сначала Ирихате, потом директору и, хрипя, говорит, что простудился. После чего с чистой совестью провалился в дурное забытье, из которого его вырвал звонок врача.

Ложиться в больницу Мизогучи отказался наотрез, оплатил жаропонижающее, и снова рухнул спать с мыслью, что нужно позвонить матери — пусть купит все, что выписал врач, сам он до аптеки сможет дойти вряд ли. Черт возьми, у него впереди несколько итоговых тестов и подготовка к отборочным, как же неудачно-то.

Идея посидеть с друзьями и выпить оказалась не такой уж плохой. А вот устроиться в караоке-баре прямо под вовсю работающим кондиционером — не очень. Причем заметил это Мизогучи, уже когда изрядно замерз и протрезвел.

Признаки простуды накрыли, еще когда он выходил из такси перед домом. Немного знобило, першило в горле, а еще он чувствовал себя полностью разбитым. Пришлось забежать в аптеку, чтобы купить пару порошков и пару масок на лицо, — обычно этого хватало, чтобы перенести простуду на ногах.

Мизогучи тоскливо посмотрел на телефон: несколько сообщений, пропущенные звонки, время — восьмой час вечера. Да твою же мать. Он поднялся, выпил оставленные врачом таблетки и, содрогаясь от кашля, принялся перестилать мокрое от пота постельное белье. Как же он ненавидит болеть.

В холодильнике стоял вчерашний рис и карри, но от запаха еды замутило, и Мизогучи поспешно захлопнул дверцу. Надо было позвонить, прочитать сообщения, но голова ничерта не соображала. Лучше спать.

Но едва он устроился под двумя одеялами — и все равно морозило, черт возьми, — в дверь раздался звонок. Кого там еще принесло? Пусть отправляются к черту, кто бы они ни были.

Звонок не унимался, ввинчиваясь в затылок настойчивой трелью, а потом в зажатом в кулаке телефоне мигнуло новое сообщение.

“Мизогучи-сенсей, только не говорите мне, что вы все насочиняли, чтобы прогулять школу, а сами где-то развлекаетесь. В вашем-то возрасте”, — писал Куними.

Мизогучи рывком встал — закружилась голова, — и побрел к двери. Распахнул, щурясь, отступил, пропуская Куними.

— В каком еще таком возрасте, ты, засранец? — хрипло сказал Мизогучи. — Мне всего тридцать три.

— Вы берегите себя, — Куними невозмутимо поправил маску и стянул кроссовки. — Сложный возраст, Иисус тоже не дожил.

Да что ты будешь делать... Мизогучи не знал, то ли выбросить Куними за шкирку — без разговоров, — то ли зарытся ему в волосы и не отпускать так денька два. В виски опять стрельнуло болью, накатила слабость.

— Иди домой, — сказал Мизогучи. — Заразишься еще.

— Ирихата-сенсей сказал, что у вас бронхит, — заметил Куними и поставил на пол пакет, в котором, судя по запаху, была какая-то еда. Мизогучи опять замутило. — Так что я переживу.

— Уходи.

— Извините, но нет.

— Куними, — Мизогучи угрожающе прищурился. — Какого черта?

— Люблю, когда вы так сердитесь, — рассеянно сказал Куними, а Мизогучи моргнул — это еще что за бред. — Не по-настоящему. Ложитесь, я сейчас уйду.

— Что значит — не по-настоящему? — растерялся Мизогучи.

Куними начал выкладывать из пакета какие-то свертки и — Мизогучи мысленно застонал — кипу тестов на проверку, которые он не забрал в пятницу, потому что собирался заняться ими в понедельник.

— Вы знаете, что когда вы злитесь по-настоящему, вы никогда не кричите?

— Слушай, Куними… — Мизогучи потер переносицу.

— Вот здесь лекарства, тесты просил передать завуч, Хироми шлет привет и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления, Ирихата-сенсей посоветовал купить в раменной бульон, потому что вы наверняка ничего не ели, — перебил его Куними.

— А, — открыл рот Мизогучи.

— А деньги вы вернете ему, — пожал плечами Куними. — Все чеки и сдача на столе.

Куними стоял, привалившись к кухонному косяку. Из-за маски Мизогучи не мог разобрать, какое у него выражение лица, а темные глаза смотрели настороженно.

— Хорошо, — хрипло сказал он. — Спасибо.

Хотелось сказать — побудь еще немного, посиди со мной, давай поговорим.

— А теперь уходи, — вместо этого сказал Мизогучи и скрестил руки на груди.

Куними ответил долгим взглядом,а потом кивнул:

— Пообещайте съесть бульон и выпить лекарство, — Куними оттолкнулся от косяка и вышел в прихожую.

Мизогучи смотрел, как он одевается, и в животе ворочались тяжелые кирпичи. Миллион поводов попросить остаться. Пришлось прикусить губу и закрыть глаза ненадолго.

— Обещаю, — ответил он, наконец, когда Куними выпрямился. — А теперь иди.

Когда за Куними захлопнулась дверь, Мизогучи с трудом добрался до постели. Качало сильнее прежнего, разболелась голова — простреливая от лба до затылка. Мизогучи ненадолго закрыл глаза и провалился в зыбкое туманное забытье, в котором он таки уговорил Куними посидеть еще немного.

Проснулся он поздней ночью, выпил лекарство, прополоскал горло и решил все-таки поесть. Пока разогревал бульон, гипнотизировал взглядом телефон. Тянуло сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Тянуло тем сильнее, чем больше Мизогучи осознавал, что Куними, черт возьми, флиртует. Пусть бессознательно, но все же.

Съев несколько ложек, он не выдержал. Разблокировал телефон и написал:

“Спасибо за бульон. Не могу сказать того же о тестах, которые ты приволок”.

Ответ пришел почти сразу:

“Надеюсь, вы все это время спали, поэтому не стали есть сразу. Не за что. Выздоравливайте. Вас не хватает”.

Мизогучи откинулся на спинке стула и посмотрел в экран. Сердце стучало, пока он набирал сообщение, в животе скручивались мелкие узелки. Он об этом пожалеет.

“Тебя тоже”.

Секунды текли, телефон молчал, и Мизогучи, пошатываясь, побрел в кровать.

Мигнуло новое сообщение.

“Понимаю, не на кого орать”.

“Точно, заведу кошку, назову ее Куними”.

Ответ пришел, когда Мизогучи натянул на себя три одеяла и зарылся носом в подушку. В сообщении катался колобком смайлик. И следом прилетел вопрос:

“Можно я приду завтра?”.

Да. Пожалуйста. Сколько угодно.

“Не стоит, еще простудишься. На носу отборочные. Кстати, в чеках не было апельсинов”.

“Это от меня. Вы говорили, что любите”.

“Спасибо. Да, люблю”.

***

Куними все-таки пришел. Не на следующий день, а в среду. И в четверг. Промокший до нитки, вручил Мизогучи очередной пакет, поинтересовался, не собирается ли уважаемый сенсей отправить продрогшего ребенка из теплой квартиры, и Мизогучи аж растерялся от такой наглости.

Самое смешное, что промокшего насквозь Куними он в любом случае оставил бы отогреваться, но каков засранец. Мизогучи все еще мутило, поэтому он ткнул пальцем в сушилку, потом — в чайник, а сам поплелся на кровать. В комнате витал запах лекарств, на тумбе у изголовья валялась кипа наполовину проверенных работ: приходить читать по частям, глаза уставали и голова прекращала соображать уже через пятнадцать минут. А Мизогучи старался не думать, что в его ванной полуголый Куними развешивает свою одежду.

Потом зашумел душ, Мизогучи прикрыл глаза, представляя обнаженного Куними, но воспаленный температурой разум тормозил, словно срабатывал предохранительный клапан, не позволяя мыслям течь дальше. Ерунда все. Было бы неплохо просто посидеть вдвоем. Поговорить.Хотя кого Мизогучи обманывал, каждая мысль о Куними была красной от желания, оно пробивалось через всю химию, которой пришлось себя накачивать, чтобы побыстрее встать на ноги, через болезненный дурман температуры, и сладко ныло в паху.

Проснулся Мизогучи от запаха кофе, накрытый сразу двумя одеялами. Потер глаза, приподнялся. Куними в спортивной форме сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и читал учебник по японскому. Услышав шорох, он вскинул глаза и изогнул губы в улыбке.

— Ты чего не ушел? — хрипло спросил Мизогучи и закашлялся, бухая раздраженным бронхами, содрогаясь от каждого спазма. — Твою мать… — выругался он.

Куними молча протянул флакон с сиропом и стакан воды, а потом снова уткнулся в учебник. Мизогучи честно выпил лекарство, потом опустил ноги на пол. Отлить хотелось смертельно, а потом снова упасть, завернувшись в три одеяла.

— Я вопрос задал, — сказал он и пошлепал в туалет. Зеркало отразило помятую небритую физиономию с кругами под глазами, обветренные губы и лихорадочный румянец.

Позади послышались шаги.

— Куними, — взмолился Мизогучи, — будь человеком, дай своему больному преподавателю спокойно отлить?

— Вообще-то я шел на кухню, — заметил Куними прохладно. — Но могу подержать, если вы так обессилели.

— Выпорю когда-нибудь, — устало пригрозил Мизогучи, захлопнул за собой дверь и приспустил штаны. 

Господи, какое облегчение.

Когда Мизогучи вышел, Куними уже собрал свои учебники и тетради, сумка стояла у ног.

— Дождь шел, — пояснил Куними, поглядывая в окно. Сейчас там было темно, но сквозь просветы в тучах виднелись звезды. — И я решил, что чем мокнуть, посижу у вас, все равно надо заниматься. — Куними поднял сумку и закинул на плечо. — Я еще зайду.

— Ладно, — сказал Мизогучи в захлопнувшуюся дверь. Потер щетину и поплелся на кухню. Звякнул оставленный на кровати телефон. Мизогучи разблокировал экран — напоминание о том, что он записан к врачу. Температура почти ушла, но кашель все еще донимал, и Мизогучи сомневался, что ему разрешат выйти на работу. Но можно будет попробовать. 

Он повертел телефон, а потом набрал:

“Предупреди, когда соберешься”.

“Хорошо. Хотите подготовиться?”

“Куними, ты когда-нибудь доиграешься. Иду к врачу вечером”.

“Что я такого сказал? Хорошо, учту”.

Учтет он. Каков засранец. Мизогучи зашел на кухню, посмотрел на оставленную еду, со вздохом убрал все в холодильник. Есть по-прежнему не хотелось. Может, позже.

Он выпил таблетки, тяжело вздохнул и принялся проверять работы. Мизогучи терпеть не мог болеть, его раздражало чувство беспомощности и собственной слабости, но сейчас он чувствовал себя почти счастливым.

***

— Да, Ирихата-сенсей, — Мизогучи рассеянно смотрел в окно — вечерело, но было еще светло. Через приоткрытое окно задувал теплый ветер, на календаре давно стояла осень, но ее пока совсем не чувствовалось. Голос уже не хрипел, но где-то в груди то и дело рождался кашель, сухой и раздражающий. — Я бы уже вышел, но врач сказал, что накатает на меня жалобу в Управление здравоохранения.

— У меня приятель там работает, в городе две вспышки гриппа были, говорят, кто-то из учителей вышел заболевшим. Вот им и закрутили гайки, так что отдыхай, пока есть возможность, хе-хе. Кстати, Ватари совсем оправился, за либеро я теперь спокоен.

— Надо бы еще одного. Выйду на работу, пробегусь по школам, может, присмотрим кого. 

— Ивайзуми недавно судил матч в средней Тохоку, прислал несколько имен, говорит, перспективные ребята. Надо будет глянуть.

— Хорошо, посмотрим.

— Как там твои звезды шоу-бизнеса?

Мизогучи закатил глаза и засмеялся:

— Работа кипит, не понимаю, как они все успевают. Сегодня собираемся у меня, на следующей неделе в Школьный совет отправится готовый план и заявка на площадку для выступлений. Хироми третьи сутки, по-моему, пишет экономическое обоснование.

— Эх, молодежь, говорил я тебе — бери Праздник угощения, сидел бы себе, дегустировал.

— Вы там у своих в качестве подопытного кролика?

— Всю еду они проверяют сначала на себе, — возмутился Ирихата. — Ладно, жду от тебя вестей, когда к врачу-то?

— В пятницу.

Мизогучи положил трубку и глянул на часы. До прихода всей этой толпы осталось каких-то пятнадцать минут. Звякнул телефон.

“Я на остановке, уже встретил Исиду. Ждем остальных”.

“Отлично”, — отбил Мизогучи и полез в шкаф за подушками для дорогих гостей.

Дорогие гости ворвались в квартиру вместе с трезвоном в дверь, обдали запахами сладкой туалетной воды, выпечки и апельсинов.

— Мизогучи-сенсе-е-е-ей, — кинулась ему на шею Хироми, — мы соскучились! Ой, а вы так осунулись, сразу видно, болел человек.

Смеясь, Мизогучи осторожно поставил ее на пол и кивнул в сторону комнаты:

— Располагайтесь. Кухня там, руки мыть — тут, если кому-то в туалет — дверь рядом.

Куними зашел последним, прикрыл дверь и начал разуваться, упираясь кулаком в стену. Где-то за спиной раздавались голоса: “Ого, сколько книг, я даже не знала, что по волейболу бывают книги, здорово!”, “Классный вид из окна, вечером здорово, наверное, смотреть на закат”, “Ага, мне тоже нравятся квартиры на верхних этажах, весь город видно”.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, — раздался голос Мако, — мы возьмем посуду?

— Конечно, — отозвался он. — В холодильнике есть пирог, чайник сейчас закипит.

А сам, не отрываясь, смотрел на Куними. Последний раз они виделись три дня назад, и Мизогучи отчаянно скучал. Куними выглядел каким-то поблекшим и усталым, и Мизогучи тихо спросил:

— Все нормально?

— Что? — поднял голову Куними. — А, нет, устал просто, вчера был матч с Вакунаном, сегодня приехали Датеко, что-то мне хочется сдохнуть.

В последнее время желание делать глупости росло с космической скоростью и становилось поистине пугающим. Хотелось обхватил ладонями лицо Куними или просто обнять покрепче, сказать, что все будет хорошо, ты справишься.

— Ты справишься, — все-таки ответил Мизогучи и легонько подтолкнул Куними в сторону комнаты. — Иди, садись. 

А потом не удержался, провел ладонью по плечу, обтянутому футболкой. Куними на мгновенье замер и вдруг расслабился всем телом, словно из него выдернули пружину, которая держала его все время на взводе.

Но посидеть Куними так толком и не дали. Сначала ему пришлось подключать макбук к планшету Хироми. Планшет подключаться категорически отказывался, и обычно сдержанный Куними выдал пару непечатных выражений. Когда все подключилось, то заработало на “живую нитку”, и Куними пришлось торчать около монитора, пока Хироми с жаром презентовала их проект.

Мизогучи слушал, делал пометки для себя — принимать экономическое обоснование будет завуч, а она была дамой без сантиментов и всегда руководствовалась принципом — “если без чего-то можно обойтись — то надо без этого обходиться”.

— Заявку вот на эту штуку, — Мизогучи постучал пером по планшету перед собой, где светилось название установки для лазерного шоу, — можешь сразу выкинуть. В школе такой техники нет, а закупать ее специально для фестиваля Совет не будет. Так, обоснование, почему это площадка — убедительно, думаю, Совет согласится. Так, электроника и звук… Исида, это твоя сфера — что тут нужно докупать?

— Да в принципе ничего, там главное — получить разрешение на установку шестов, для театра теней, оно все туда входит… А так вся техника есть в Рок-клубе.

— Разрешение нужно выписать отдельным пунктом, — решил Мизогучи и покосился на Куними. Тот сидел рядом с монитором, подтянув ноги к груди, и выглядел каким-то сонным.

— Ага, хорошо, — Хироми что-то пометила у себя, и они двинулись дальше.

В итоге, когда они прошли все обоснование пункт за пунктом, стол оказался завален бумагами, записками, маленькими чертежами, опутан проводами, потому что Исиде приспичило показать на большом экране, как именно будут устанавливаться шесты, а то видео было только у него.

Заодно он сбросил Мизогучи съемку с последней репетиции “Бангарудо”. Солист проникновенно пел о небе и море, а в перерывах между куплетами признавался в любви своей альма-матер — Старшей школе Аоба джосай, которой он и посвящает этот концерт.

— Это мы приложим к обоснованию, — довольно прокомментировала Хироми. — У них уже весь час расписан, между песнями он будет вспоминать разные смешные случаи из своей школьной жизни. Правда, здорово?

— Здорово, — искренне сказал Мизогучи. — Вы все большие молодцы.

— Ох, — сказала вдруг Хироми озабоченно, — так хорошо сидим, но время… Давайте поможем убрать Мизогучи-сенсею этот бардак.

— Идите, — отмахнулся Мизогучи, — я сам уберу.

— Я помогу, — очнулся Куними, встряхнулся, и принялся отсоединять ее планшет от макбука.

— Как-то нехорошо, — засомневалась Хироми, но Куними только пожал плечами:

— Я живу в этом районе, а вам ехать на другой конец города.

— Ладно, — решила Хироми, тогда ты пропустишь свое дежурство на собраниях. — Никто не против?

— Ну, это справедливо, — отозвался Исида, и все потихоньку засобирались.

Мизогучи с Куними стояли в дверях, прощаясь, и когда дверь наконец закрылась, в квартире воцарилась звенящая тишина.

— Иногда общение — это такой отстой, — проговорил Куними, отправляясь обратно в комнату. Мизогучи мысленно ему посочувствовал.

— Тяжело быть интровертом, да? — поддел он, и Куними закатил глаза:

— Некоторые люди просто слишком энергичны. Иногда я устаю, просто глядя на Хироми.

— Иди уж, падай, я принесу чай. А бардак сам уберу, а то я не знал, на что шел.

— Я помогу, — упрямо сказал Куними, и Мизогучи решил не спорить. 

Куними вообще выглядел в его квартире, без форменного пиджака, с закатанными рукавами белой рубашки, удивительно органично. Удивительно даже не потому, что Куними хорошо знал, где у Мизогучи что лежит, а потому что казался частью этого дома.

Когда они закончили, Куними завалился прямо на пол, подложив под голову и под задницу по подушке, и уткнулся в телефон.

Сейчас он выглядел намного лучше — смертельно уставшим, но каким-то умиротворенным и уютным. Мизогучи пошел ставить остывший чайник. А когда он вернулся с дымящимися чашками, Куними спал. 

Мизогучи осторожно поставил чашки на столик и присел рядом. Тонкие веки с голубоватыми прожилками вен подрагивали, во сне Куними выглядел беззащитно, и даже плотно сомкнутые губы не делали его суровее. И синяки под глазами. Японский-то хоть пересдал? Надо будет написать Мито-сенсей. 

Куними шевельнулся, телефон с груди съехал на пол, и Мизогучи поднял. Пальцы коснулись теплого бока, руку до запястья до плеча словно обожгло. Нежность накатывала волнами, от которых сладко ныло в груди. 

Ладно, так дело совсем не пойдет. Он глянул на часы — около восьми, час на сон у Куними есть точно. Некстати проснулся кашель, и Мизогучи, задыхаясь и зажимая рот рукой, выскочил на кухню, чтобы не разбудить.

Когда Мизогучи вернулся, Куними уже спал на боку. Нормальное одеяло отыскалось в глубинах шкафа, там же, где запасной футон и подушка. Но перекладывать на футон его точно не стоит, проще уже тогда сразу разбудить и отправить восвояси. Поэтому Мизогучи просто укрыл Куними одеялом и погасил верхний свет, а сам завалился на кровать с электронной книгой.

Проснулся он от телефонного звонка. Даже не проснулся, а подскочил, в панике глядя на часы — одиннадцатый час. Вот какого черта он не поставил будильник?

— Да, мам, — голос после сна у Куними был низкий и хриплый, от него по рукам полз озноб, и Мизогучи опустил ноги на пол. — Да, слушай, мы тут с друзьями завалились насчет проекта, ну, ты знаешь, да… Меня что-то вырубило, прости. Да. Нет. Точно все нормально, доберусь, не надо за мной ехать. — Трубка что-то говорила, Куними тер глаза и отчаянно зевал. — Ладно, хорошо. Хорошо, я обещаю. Хочешь, фотку пришлю?

В трубке раздался смех, и связь прервалась.

А Куними с размаху упал на подушки и отчетливо проговорил:

— Блядство.

— Да уж, дали мы с тобой… — Мизогучи встал с кровати, включил верхний свет, а потом присел перед Куними на корточки. — Я вызову такси.

— Не надо, сам доберусь, — Куними устало перевернулся на бок и подтянул ноги. — Блин, как не хочу никуда тащиться, вы бы знали…

— Оставайся, — услышал Мизогучи свой голос. — Одиннадцатый час, пока я тебя вытолкаю, будет все одиннадцать, дома окажешься в полночь и опять не выспишься. 

Куними сфокусировал на нем сонный взгляд из-под ресниц, облизал губы и сказал:

— Тогда маму надо предупредить…

— Давай.

Куними не глядя набрал номер.

— Мам, я переночую тут… Да. Нет, не буду стеснять, в моем распоряжении половина комнаты с ноутбуком. — Мизогучи выразительно показал кулак: “Спать будешь, зараза”. — Хорошо, ладно. Звони, если что. Утром приеду. Ага, хорошо.

Куними отложил телефон и потер лицо.

— Блин, в глаза как песка насыпали.

— Значит, поднимайся, умывайся и снова спать. А я пока тебе расстелю.

Мизогучи зарылся в шкаф, прикидывая, что подойдет Куними. Штаны наверное будут коротковаты, зато футболка в самый раз. Он кинул вещи Куними, заодно достал чистое полотенце.

— Да, Мизогучи-сенсей, — покорно отозвался Куними и побрел в ванную.

— Только не усни там! — крикнул вслед Мизогучи. — А то будет очень сложно объяснить твоим родителям, откуда тут взялся твой труп.

— Ха. Ха, — отозвался Куними. — Очень смешно. 

Мизогучи смотрел на примятые подушки, где лежал Куними, на скомканное одеяло, и хотел побиться головой о стену. Хотя ему поможет, похоже, только мыло и веревка. Мизогучи достал футон и принялся его застилать. Он успел домыть посуду и вскипятить еще один чайник, когда на кухню вошел Куними. Уселся, поставил локти на стол и свесил голову.

С кончиков волос, несмотря на полотенце, которым Куними накрыл макушку, все равно капала вода. 

— Только не вздумай заснуть прямо здесь, — проворчал Мизогучи. — Я тебя до футона не донесу.

Куними душераздирающе зевнул.

— Старость — это грустно, — буркнул он в ответ.

— Ты точно когда-нибудь договоришься.

— Но не сегодня, да? — Куними поднял на Мизогучи взгляд.

— Не сегодня, — согласился Мизогучи и забрал полотенце. Подумал, подержал его в руках и хорошенько растер Куними голову, подсушивая мокрые волосы. — Все, — он кинул полотенце на спинку стула, — теперь точно спать.

Мизогучи вело. Сжималось все — от горла до паха, а пальцы дрожали, когда он толкал Куними в комнату. Член стоял так сильно, что упирался головкой в резинку штанов. Едва Куними забрался под одеяло, Мизогучи зашел в ванную и запер за собой дверь.

Ванну потом, душ потом, все — потом. Сейчас хотелось одного. Он торопливо спустил штаны до колен — вместе с трусами, — оперся бедрами о бортик ванной, наваливаясь, обхватил горячий твердый член, сжал и начал исступленно дрочить. Хватило нескольких резких движений и осознания, что прямо сейчас Куними лежит совсем близко, чтобы кончить с глухим стоном, забрызгивая ванну. Потеки спермы катились по стенками ванны, осели каплями на ее дне, и Мизогучи обессиленно уперся руками в борта. Удовлетворения не было, просто короткая вспышка удовольствия, оставившая после себя пугающую болезненную тоску и дрожь в коленях. Мизогучи неохотно выпрямился и включил воду, смывая капли спермы.

После душа он вышел в темноту, которую освещал только один экран телефона. 

— Чего не спишь? — прошептал Мизогучи, пробираясь к своей кровати. Фусума он убрал еще перед приходом ребят, и сейчас их ставить было как-то глупо.

— Вас ждал, — таким же тихим голосом отозвался Куними. — А вы знаете, что у пингвинов есть колени?

— О господи, — Мизогучи укрылся и вытянул ноги. — Закрой википедию и спи.

— Я познавал мир.

— Лучше бы ты так познавал японский язык.

— Я его познал на последней пересдаче.

— И как? — заинтересовался Мизогучи.

— Девяносто два балла.

— Неплохо.

— Угу. Лагерь меня ждет?

— И дополнительные тренировки. 

— Я знал, что тут какой-то подвох.

Они переговаривались шепотом, в полной темноте, и от этого у Мизогучи голова кружилась больше, чем от запаха Куними и его присутствия. Член снова стоял, а тело казалось легким, словно воздушным. Наверное, так выглядит сумашествие.

Мизогучи думал, что он умрет за этого мальчика, но тому знать об этом совсем не обязательно. У него, в конце концов, впереди целая жизнь.


	7. Chapter 7

Рано утром Куними встал отлить, но заснуть обратно так и не смог. Немного поворочался, полежал с закрытыми глазами, проверил время на телефоне.

До будильника оставалось еще полчаса. А еще через час нужно выйти, если он хочет забежать домой и успеть потом в школу. 

Вылезать из постели не хотелось. Переодеваться в свою одежду — тем более. Куними лежал в квартире Мизогучи, в его одежде, укрытый его одеялом, и чувствовал себя… ну, не сказать, чтобы счастливым, но более цельным точно. Будто ему тут самое место.

За полторы недели он уже привык к этой квартире и неплохо ее изучил. На виду у Мизогучи было не так уж и много вещей, но Куними было достаточно и этого. Он собирал образ Мизогучи по крупицам — книгам на полках, подборке дисков с фильмами, еде в холодильнике, косметике в ванной, фотографиям в простых деревянных рамках.

Фотографий было всего две: одна с семьей, вторая с друзьями, и на обеих Мизогучи был и похож на себя — и нет. В школе, на тренировках, даже на собраниях он все равно держался, как подобает учителю и тренеру, сдержанно и собранно, а на фотографиях сидел, совсем расслабленный, улыбался легко и заразительно, махал рукой в камеру.

Вчера он был почти таким же. Хотя и не очень-то радостным, особенно под вечер, скорее уставшим — но не отстраненным. Как будто рядом с Куними ему тоже было комфортно. Будто Куними в самом деле — и по мнению Мизогучи тоже — самое место было в его квартире даже в одиннадцать вечера.

Куними посмотрел в окно. Предутренний сумрак уже совсем выцвел, края тонкого длинного облака, похожего на причудливое перо, сияли золотом. В комнате тоже окончательно просветлело, тени отступили в углы.

Мизогучи завозился в кровати, Куними повернул голову на шорох, да так и замер, разглядывая его спокойное лицо. За время болезни он немного похудел и осунулся, но выглядел уже вполне здоровым, дышал ровно и умиротворенно, и ночью почти не кашлял. Волосы, растрепанные со сна, торчали ежиком, одеяло сползло почти до пояса, открывая грудь, плечи, руку. 

Кровать у Мизогучи была широкая, при желании они без всяких проблем поместились бы на ней вдвоем. Куними задумался о том, часто ли тот приводит сюда кого-то, и многие ли почти так же, как он, смотрели на спящего Мизогучи ранним утром — и под ребрами отчаянно заныло.

Откинув одеяло, Куними сбросил будильник и все-таки поднялся. Тихо-тихо, стараясь не шуметь, проскользнул в ванную, быстро умылся, но переодеваться пока не стал. От футболки пахло знакомым порошком, домом Мизогучи; Куними в ней было настолько уютно, что он и в школу бы так пошел, если бы смог. Послезавтра Мизогучи пойдет к врачу, его, скорее всего, выпишут, и у Куними закончатся поводы для того, чтобы сюда приходить. По крайней мере, такие, на которое тот не ответит однозначным "не стоит ".

Все так же тихо Куними свернул одеяло и футон, ушел на кухню, поставил чайник. И поймал себя на том, что совсем не волнуется. Что ему хорошо и спокойно, а на душе, несмотря на нытье под ребрами, светло.

Он пил чай и лениво листал инстаграм, когда из комнаты послышались шорохи и возня, кашель, затем раздался щелчок замка в ванной и шум воды. Еще через пару минут на кухне появился Мизогучи — умытый, причесанный, но все еще ужасно сонный.

— Доброе утро, — Куними отсалютовал ему чашкой. — Как себя чувствуете? Кофе?

— Доброе, — кивнул Мизогучи чуть заторможенно. Сел за стол, потер лоб, поморщился. — Нормально. Я сейчас сделаю. Ты выспался? Не опоздаешь?

— Что, уже не терпится меня выгнать? — усмехнулся Куними и поднялся. — Сидите, сенсей, вам сейчас себя надо беречь.

Мизогучи только закатил глаза.

Куними засыпал зерна в кофемашину и пощелкал кнопками, подставил под сопло большую кружку. Кофе Мизогучи пил некрепкий, зато здоровенными порциями.

Кофемашина заурчала, по кухне поплыл густой терпкий аромат.

— Чего-нибудь хотите? — открыв холодильник, спросил Куними, отыскивая молоко, и глянул на Мизогучи поверх дверцы.

Тот выглядел как человек, у которого вдруг резко заболела голова.

— Хочу, — сказал он безнадежно и сжал переносицу знакомым жестом, помолчал немного. — Да… Там осталось печенье, кажется.

— Ага, — пробормотал Куними, ныряя в холодильник почти с головой.

За спиной пискнула кофемашина. Куними снял кружку, налил туда молока, протянул Мизогучи. Тот принял ее обеими руками, их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись — и они оба вздрогнули, будто обжегшись.

Кофе плеснул, едва не перелился через край.

— Осторожнее, — одними губами сказал Куними. — Горячо же.

— Спасибо, — голос Мизогучи прозвучал хрипло. Но ни грубости, ни раздражения в нем не было.

Только глубокая, безнадежная растерянность.

Точно такая же, как и внутри у Куними. И, похоже, он точно так же не знал, что с ней делать.

Все оставшиеся полчаса они так почти и не разговаривали — только перебросились несколькими дежурными фразами, пока Куними мыл за собой посуду и одевался, — и почти друг на друга не смотрели.

Уже прощаясь, Куними похлопал Мизогучи по плечу и легонько сжал ладонь.

— А вы неплохо выглядите, сенсей. Берегите себя, а то придется мне ходить к вам еще целую неделю.

Мизогучи фыркнул. Отпер дверь, кивнул на лестничную клетку.

— Не заболей сам, — сказал он, кончиками пальцев подталкивая Куними между лопаток. — И не опаздывай на уроки. И на тренировках не отлынивай.

— Ладно, ладно, — засмеялся Куними. — Вижу, вы уже совсем поправились, только не кричите пока лишний раз, пожалейте горло.

Мизогучи сердито на него посмотрел, но потом все-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Хорошо. А ты не давай поводов наверстать.

— Вот и договорились, — Куними легко поклонился, попрощался и вышел из квартиры. Он уже почти дошел до лестницы, когда его догнал оклик.

— Куними!

— Да? — он обернулся.

Мизогучи стоял на пороге квартиры и больше не улыбался, смотрел серьезно, и взгляд у него был такой глубокий, что у Куними поджались пальцы на ногах.

— Спасибо.

***

— Нет, — зевнул Куними и потер глаза. — На меня даже не рассчитывай.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и снизу вверх посмотрел на насупившуюся Хироми. Та скрестила руки на груди и сдвинула брови, явно готовая идти в атаку, если потребуется.

— Но почему нет?!

— Потому что я ненавижу выступать на сцене, — в третий раз уже повторил Куними. — Что, неужели больше не нашлось жертв? Из театрального кружка? Или вон, позови Карими, вдруг он не откажет.

— Очень смешно! — фыркнула Хироми и присела на край соседней парты. Но все-таки не сдержалась, хихикнула: — Представляешь, Карими сказал, что ни с кем из нас больше в жизни не заговорит.

— Ну еще бы, — отозвался Такаяма, активно щелкая из своего угла мышкой: вместе с Тутой и Мако они доделывали окончательный вариант афиш и рекламных листовок. — А мне, между прочим, с ним еще полтора года учиться.

Биологическому кружку все-таки не удалось отстоять сцену: администрация школы одобрила Хироми бронь почти на весь день, а свободные утренние часы забрала для своего спектакля Наоко, и биологам пришлось-таки довольствоваться павильоном. Куними откровенно не понимал, чем они недовольны, закрытый павильон был куда лучше оборудован для подобных лекций, чем сцена, но глава кружка теперь рвал и метал.

— Да он про все забудет уже через пару недель, — отмахнулась Хироми и снова повернулась к Куними. — Куними-кун, — вкрадчиво улыбнулась она, — ну хватит колебаться.

— Я не колеблюсь, — Куними поднял бровь. — Нет, серьезно. Никого больше не нашлось?

— Желающих полно, — Хироми вытащила телефон, полистала какие-то записи. — Но мне очень понравилось, как ты выступал на репетициях.

— Я выступал, потому что тебе нужен был напарник, чтобы порепетировать, — уточнил Куними. — Временно.

— Ага, — Хироми нашла наконец то, что искала, и развернула на весь экран видео. — Я собиралась кого-то найти, правда-правда. Но ты сам посмотри, как здорово получается!

Хироми протянула Куними телефон и уже хотела нажать на "старт", но с шорохом открылась дверь, и почти тут же Мако и Тута хором сказали:

— Добрый вечер, Мизогучи-сенсей, — а Такаяма молча отсалютовал рукой, не отрываясь от монитора.

Куними резко обернулся.

 

Они толком не виделись с Мизогучи с того неловкого утра четверга — только переписывались, но все сообщения выходили какими-то пустыми и дежурными. В пятницу Мизогучи в самом деле выписали, Куними поинтересовался, не нужно ли ему чего-нибудь и получил в ответ только лаконичное: "Спасибо, все есть ".

Тренировки, как назло, в выходные тоже не было, и за четыре с хвостиком дня Куними так соскучился, что готов был уже лезть на стены. Он надеялся, что удастся перехватить Мизогучи утром — случайно столкнуться с ним в учительской или в коридоре, — но тоже ничего не вышло.

Весь мир сегодня как будто ополчился против него. Куними уже боялся, что Мизогучи не придет и на собрание, что тот вообще теперь станет избегать общения с ним.

Но, похоже, все было нормально. Нормально же?

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Куними, глядя Мизогучи прямо в глаза. Мизогучи остановился, как будто налетел на стену, на пару секунд они так и сцепились взглядами, и неизвестно, сколько продлились бы эти неловкие гляделкия, если бы внимание на себя не перетянула Хироми.

Спрыгнув с парты, она одернула юбку, весело помахала Мизогучи рукой и заулыбалась.

— Как здорово, что вы снова с нами, сенсей! Идите-ка сюда, тут срочно нужна ваша помощь.

 

Мизогучи на мгновение растерялся, снова посмотрел на Куними — будто колеблясь, — но затем моргнул, принял свой обычный вид и усмехнулся.

— Ну, — сказал он, приветственно кивнув всем и подойдя к столу, за которым сидел Куними. Оперся о столешницу. — Чего натворил?

Куними посмотрел на широкую ладонь и аккуратные пальцы с коротко подпиленными ногтями. Хотелось сжать их, погладить, переплести со своими.

Стал бы Мизогучи возражать?.. Отшатываться?

Черт. Хватит. Куними положил сцепленные руки перед собой на парту.

— Ничего я не натворил, — буркнул он. — Не слушайте ее.

— Нет уж, слушайте оба. И смотрите, — Хироми кивнула на телефон. — Мизогучи-сенсей, возьмите стул, Куними-кун, подвинься. В прошлый раз я попросила Туту-чан снять репетицию, — тараторила Хироми, пока Мизогучи подтаскивал стул. — Ну, хотела посмотреть, как все выглядит со стороны, что-то подкорректировать, вы понимаете. И все равно искать еще одного ведущего, может, запись бы тоже пригодилась... — он махнула рукой. — А потом я поняла, что не надо никого искать. У Куними-куна так хорошо выходит, почему бы ему не выступить вместе со мной?

— Ясно, — кивнул Мизогучи. — А он наотрез отказывается.

— Да!

— Я не ведущий, — с нажимом повторил Куними. Это спор ему уже надоел, ну почему Хироми такая упрямая?

Мизогучи вздохнул.

— Хироми-чан, покажи запись, — попросил он, садясь. — Ты смотрел?

— Нет, — Куними поерзал на стуле. От Мизогучи шло тепло; сложная смесь запахов — кожи, шампуня, дезодоранта, мятной жвачки, — кружила голову. Желание потрогать его стало нестерпимым. 

Вот бы опустить сейчас руку под парту и положить на колено. Погладить бедро, обтянутое совсем тонкой тканью брюк. Опустить голову на плечо и прикрыть глаза, наслаждаясь близостью.

Там, на кухне и в прихожей, между ними осталось столько недоговоренного, невыясненного, непонятного, что у Куними сжималось сердце. Он совсем не знал, как теперь быть — шел наощупь по льду, рискуя провалиться с головой с каждым шагом.

Сглотнув, Куними все же рискнул — чуть пододвинул ногу, поставил так, чтобы касаться ноги Мизогучи коленом и частью бедра. Замер, ожидая реакции.

Мизогучи все еще смотрел на Хироми и не двигался.

— Но я и так знаю, что это дурацкая идея, — закончил Куними мысль, уже сам не зная, что именно имеет в виду.

— Все, я включаю! — Хироми сделала вид, что ничего не слышала.

Положив телефон на стол, она нажала на кнопку воспроизведения. Видео на экране ожило, показалась сцена, но видно было плохо, и слышно тоже: стол глушил динамики. Куними подцепил корпус телефона, чуть приподнял; с другой стороны под телефон просунул ладонь Мизогучи. Их руки соприкоснулись — снова, почти так же, как в прошлый раз, самыми кончиками пальцев, — и Куними вмиг оцепенел. Он почувствовал, как тут же напрягся и Мизогучи, как затвердело его бедро, но секунды текли, а тот все сидел, как истукан, и не отодвигался.

В паху потяжелело, кровь бросилась в виски. Куними с трудом заставил себя дышать ровно и сосредоточиться на экране.

В последний раз они репетировали уже со светом и музыкой. Куними увидел Исиду, сидящего за пультом, потом две фигуры на сцене — себя и Хироми. Камера обвела сцену целиком, затем приблизилась, и они с Хироми заполнили весь экран.

Видеть себя на сцене, с микрофоном в руках, было… странно.

Конечно, Куними и раньше попадал на видео: волейбольные игры снимали часто, иногда Мизогучи приносил камеру даже на тренировки — чтобы удобнее и нагляднее было указывать на ошибки. Важные игры транслировали по спортивному каналу, а уж сколько их выкладывали в интернет... Но одно дело волейбол, и другое — такие вот мероприятия. Выглядело очень непривычно.

И вообще-то, стоило признать — довольно неплохо. Он держался свободно и раскованно, с серьезным лицом выдавал какие-то шуточки, а когда надо, улыбался, и улыбка выглядела сдержанной, но при этом естественной. Рядом с Хироми, живой и эмоциональной даже на сцене, они смотрелись контрастно, но казалось, что так и задумано. Исида, к тому же, очень грамотно управлял светом, расставлял акценты, и Куними поймал себя на мысли, что выступают они достойно.

Не уровень театрального кружка, конечно, но для концерта — больше чем достаточно.

— Ха, — торжествующе вдруг сказала Хироми. — Да тебе нравится!

— Я и не говорил, что мне не нравится, — возразил Куними. — Но мне некогда всем этим заниматься, у нас тренировочный лагерь на носу. И отборочные скоро.

— Ваш лагерь всего на два дня, — жестко отбрила Хироми. — А отборочные вообще в октябре, не заговаривай мне зубы!

— Может, ты тогда сама туда и поедешь?

— Куними, не хами, — сердито одернул его Мизогучи. — А что тебе не нравится? Прекрасное выступление, вы отлично смотритесь рядом. 

— И вы туда же, — Куними закатил глаза и вернул Хироми телефон, с сожалением убрав руку. Кончики пальцев кольнуло холодом. — А сами не хотите? Вы тоже будете прекрасно смотреться рядом, я уверен.

— Ты не стесняешься? — предположила Хироми, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по губам. — Или, может, нервничаешь? 

— Знаешь, когда я выхожу на подачу, на меня побольше людей смотрит.И цена ошибки повыше, вообще-то. Хироми, мне просто не нравится.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, ну хоть вы ему скажите что-нибудь! Мы так хорошо сработались, — она, похоже, прибегла к последнему аргументу.

— Ну уж нет, — неожиданно отказался Мизогучи. — Давить я на него не буду. 

Куними затопило благодарностью, а Мизогучи продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало:

— У нас тренировочный лагерь впереди, я и так с него буду три шкуры драть. 

— Спасибо, Мизогучи-сенсей, — проворчал Куними. — На вас всегда можно положиться.

Мизогучи весело фыркнул, а Хироми тяжело вздохнула.

— Может, подумаешь?

— Извини, не хочу. Найдешь ты себе кого-нибудь, куча народу любит на сцене постоять.

— Ох, как жаль, что… — начала было Хироми огорченно, но тут у нее зазвонил телефон.

Хироми взволнованно посмотрела на экран — просияла, разом забыла про Куними и пулей выскочила в коридор.

 

Куними с облегчением откинулся на спинку стула.

— Спасибо, — помолчав, сказал он.

Мизогучи смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь окно, и солнечные лучи золотили ему макушку.

— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — негромко сказал он, по-прежнему не глядя на Куними. — Даже если тебе кажется, что это не так.

У Куними в горле встал комок.

—Тем более, — пожал плечами Мизогучи, — вам надо учиться договариваться самим. Очень пригодится в жизни.

— Из всего-то вам надо извлечь урок, сенсей, — язвительно сказал Куними, но, заметив, как Мизогучи нахмурился, качнул головой. — Хотя еще немного, и вы так совсем лишитесь звания злобного монстра.

— Какая жалость, — Мизогучи усмехнулся. — И что же мне теперь делать, чтобы вернуть статус-кво? Дождаться Хироми и пристыдить тебя? Все-таки надавить авторитетом?

— Давайте и правда оставим это до лагеря.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, и в кабинет вошла бледная Хироми. Мизогучи резко развернулся, в два шага преодолел расстояние до нее и спросил, заглядывая в лицо:

— Что случилось? Дома что?

Хироми вздрогнула, бледно улыбнулась и как будто очнулась. Телефон она по-прежнему сжимала в руке.

— А, нет, Мизогучи-сенсей, все в порядке. Просто планы немного поменялись. 

Мако и Тута вскинули головы. Куними нахмурился. Один Такаяма даже головы не повернул, только помахал над головой рукой, как несколькими минутами раньше.

— Так, ребята, — голос ее звучал как-то устало и безнадежно. — У нас проблема.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Хи-чан, — осторожно начала Тута, — вообще-то до начала фестиваля осталась неделя. Не пугай так, пожалуйста.

— В общем, сейчас мне звонил Огава-кун, — она крутила телефон в руках и смотрела куда-то в пол. — У них резко поменялись планы, и-и-и, он не сможет со своей группой быть на фестивале. Он приносит извинения и обещает приехать в любой другой день.

Снова повисла тишина — на этот раз мертвая. Потом Исида пошевелился и выразил всеобщее мнение: “Блядь”.

— Это моя вина, — продолжала крутить телефон в пальцах Хироми, — надо было продумать запасной вариант, договориться с кем-то еще, но я была так уверена…

— Так, спокойно, — Мизогучи заговорил твердо и невозмутимо, — это проблема, проблему надо решать. Мы все подумаем, что можно сделать.

Куними перевел взгляд на настенный календарь. Вообще-то он принадлежал классу, в котором они проводили собрания, но никто не возражал, когда они начали ставить на нем свои пометки. До фестиваля — меньше недели. Они с трудом отвоевали лучшую площадку под честное слово Хироми, что у них будут профессиональные исполнители, которым нужна только она. Световое и звуковое оборудование резервировавалось именно под них, сценарий писался тоже под них, выступление этих чертовых звезд должно было занять минимум час, а значит, нужно или растягивать выступления других, или после того, как все закончится, площадка будет пустовать еще час. А за это их всех потом закопают.

Катастрофа.

Их проект оказался в один момент карточным домиком, который рассыпался, едва пошатнулось основание.

— Нам нужно за это время найти и уговорить какой-нибудь коллектив, — оптимистично заявила Тута. — И все будет в порядке.

— Точно, — решительно сказала Хироми. — Времени полно, я этим займусь. Исида, ты пока делаешь запасной вариант. Даже два. С дыркой вместо последнего выступления, и попробуй растянуть выступления других, там получится примерно плюс двадцать минут к каждому. Может быть, сделаем антракты не по 5 минут, а по полчаса. Такаяма, ты когда отправил заказ в типографию на рекламу? Срочно отменяй ту часть, которая с "Бангарудо". 

Пока Хироми раздавала задания, Куними чувствовал себя как-то странно. Как будто у него выбили почву из-под ног. Было неуютно и неприятно, словно он тоже в чем-то виноват, или не виноват, но не сделал достаточно, чтобы всего этого не случилось. Бред какой-то.

— Ладно, тогда мы пойдем, — Исида закинул сумку на плечо. За ним потянулись остальные. За исключением Хироми — она сосредоточенно что-то листала на планшете. Куними вспомнил — ей же сегодня дежурить, вот и осталась.

Мизогучи задержался на выходе, позвал, и Куними вскинул голову:

— Вы идите, я помогу тут.

Мизогучи словно колебался, а потом все-таки поднял руку на прощание. Куними начал сворачивать шнуры от проектора, потом закрыл ноутбук.

— Слушай, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Насчет ведущего…

Хироми вскинула на него сухие, блестящие глаза:

— Да все в порядке, забей. Я же понимаю. Просто — ну, должна же я была тебя поуговаривать, — она быстро набирала какие-то запросы, бегло смотрела на результат, потом стирала и набирала новые.

— Да нет, — Куними снова вздохнул, подтянул ногой стул и сел рядом. — Я хотел сказать. что не против быть ведущим. — Хироми смотрела на него по-прежнему блестящими, невыразительными глазами. — Просто у тебя и так сейчас будет хлопот, хоть на это не будешь отвлекаться, — неловко закончил он, злясь на собственное косноязычие.

Губы у Хироми вдруг задрожали, из глаз покатились слезы, и она вдруг зарыдала так отчаянно, что Куними запаниковал. Господи, что делают с плачущими людьми? Это же не проигрыш в финале, тут нельзя сказать: “В следующий раз мы их порвем”, — потому что следующего раза уже не будет.

— Осталась неделя, у людей все воскресенья уже заняты, — всхлипывая, задыхаясь от слез, говорила Хироми. — Все, кого я знаю, уже не смогут, это нереально даже за деньги, что же мне делать.

Куними взял ее за плечи, подтянул к себе и крепко обнял, чувствуя, как моментально намокает от слез рубашка. Хироми рыдала, что-то говорила, а Куними осторожно гладил ее по спине, пока рыдания не сменились горестными всхлипываниями.

Приоткрылась дверь, и в класс заглянул Мизогучи. Встретился с Куними долгим взглядом, потом кивнул и отступил в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь.

А Хироми, наконец, перестала дрожать и отстранилась, отчаянно вытирая мокрые щеки.

— Ужас какой, косметика размазалась, — дрожащим голосом сказала она. — Вдруг кто-нибудь увидит.

Куними закатил глаза:

— Я тебя увидел, и что?

Она сдавленно засмеялась:

— То ты, ты совсем другое. — Ну да, не Мизогучи-сенсей. Потом резко выдохнула, посветлела лицом и тихо сказала: — Спасибо. Что остался. И вообще.

— Да ладно тебе, — Куними смутился.

Они убрали класс, и пока Хироми приводила себя в порядок, заглядывая в маленькое зеркальце, Куними быстро набрал сообщение Мизогучи.

“Вы что-то хотели?”.

“Да нет, вернулся проверить, все ли в порядке. Но вы, я смотрю, справились сами”.

“Понятно”.

Мизогучи больше не писал, и Куними досадовал. Вроде бы опять не сделал ничего плохого, а настроение поганое. Домой идти не хотелось. Можно было побросать мяч, волейбольный зал не закрывался раньше десяти, но одному было скучно.

Шагая с Хироми по коридору. он набрал Киндаичи:

“Сходим в торговый центр, прогуляемся?”.

“Извини, — Киндаичи прилепил смущенный стикер. — Я не могу, у меня тут дела кое-какие”.

Вот так всегда. Раздражение едва не выплеснулось, но Куними аккуратно заблокировал экран и сунул телефон в сумку. Тогда он, пожалуй, пройдется один. Все равно хотел купить новые кроссовки. 

У выхода Хироми помахала рукой и заторопилась куда-то вглубь школьной территории. Куними проводил взглядом ее подвижную стройную фигурку, зацепился за здание волейбольного клуба, еще немного поразмыслил и все-таки развернулся в сторону выхода. Кроссовки — значит кроссовки.

***

— Извините, — смущенно развела руками девушка в цветастой форме магазина. — Последний размер только на витрине, модель очень популярная, уже почти всю разобрали. Может быть, вы хотите другой цвет?

Куними с тоской посмотрел на сочетание кислотно-желтого и такого же кислотно-зеленого, и покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Я могу посмотреть наличие в других магазинах сети, — предложила девушка. — Если дадите мне пару минут.

— Пожалуйста, — Куними кивнул и облокотился на стойку, разглядывая зал. День сегодня определенно не задался, настроение так и не поднялось даже после съеденного мороженого. Он вытащил телефон, еще раз проверил сообщения, чувствуя себя на редкость глупо.

От Мизогучи не было ничего нового.

Кроссовки в общей череде неудач стали последней каплей. Можно было бы выбрать другую модель, но Куними давно нацелился именно на эту, и разочарование теперь было двойным.

Он вздохнул.

Девушка тем временем пощелкала мышкой, набрала что-то на клавиатуре. Зашуршал принтер.

— Вот, возьмите, — она протянула Куними еще теплый листок. — Тут адреса всех магазинов, где эта модель еще в наличии.

— Спасибо, — Куними взял листок, свернул, сунул в карман и вышел из магазина. Огляделся, прикидывая, куда можно было бы зайти еще. Может, купить свежий Джамп? Или сходить в кино?

Он направился к эскалатору, решив, что подумает по дороге, и уже подходя к нему, почти нос к носу столкнулся с высоким худым парнем в черном гакуране. 

— Простите.

— Извините, — сказали они одновременно, отступили друг от друга на шаг и почти синхронно подняли головы.

— О, — сказал Куними, узнав Цукишиму из Карасуно. — Какая встреча.

— Да, неожиданно, — согласился тот, поправляя очки. В руках у Цукишимы был пакет с логотипом спортивного магазина, внутри угадывались контуры коробки. Куними нахмурился.

— Это не ты купил последние азиксы темно-синего цвета?

— Боюсь, что нет. — Цукишима все-таки заступил на эскалатор, Куними двинулся следом. — И у нас вообще-то разный размер ноги.

И правда. Куними почесал нос.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Эскалатор вынес их на второй этаж, Куними сошел с движущейся дорожки и огляделся.

— Мне в книжный, — сказал он.

— Мне тоже.

— Как подготовка к отборочным? — поинтересовался Куними, просто чтобы поддержать беседу. Идти в полной тишине было как-то неуютно, да и в голову сразу лезли дурацкие мысли про Мизогучи, Хироми, сорванный концерт… Надо отвлечься, все равно он ничего не может сделать, у него нет ни связей Хироми, ни ее хватки. Да он даже местных исполнителей, и тех толком не знает.

Цукишима усмехнулся.

— Посмотрите на игре. У нас же будет матч в следующие выходные? Наш король уже полон решимости раскатать вас с разгромным счетом.

— Ха, — Куними дернул плечом. — Мечтать не вредно, так ему и передай. У нас очень талантливые первогодки.

— Звучит, как будто ты не полагаешься на свои силы.

— Даже не рассчитывай меня подколоть.

Мимо промелькнула витрина музыкального магазина, украшенная плакатами разных групп, и Куними остановился, зацепившись за них взглядом. Прочитал несколько названий, полюбовался на красочные фотографии. Интересно, сколько стоит заполучить к себе хоть кого-то из них? Суммы, наверняка, просто неподъемные.

— Ты чего? — Цукишима подошел и встал рядом, скептически оглядел ярко-желтый плакат, на котором четыре мощных парня держали субтильную девушку в воздушном костюме. — Боже, неужели ты из поклонников, — он качнул на плакат головой.

Куними тяжело на него посмотрел.

— Как думаешь, — задумчиво сказал он, — до выходных вообще без шансов договориться о выступлении с какими-нибудь классными артистами?

Цукишима сделал сложное лицо. Похоже, он решил, что Куними его разыгрывает. А Куними и сам не знал, с чего вдруг решил спросить об этом именно Цукишиму — наверное, ему нужно было поговорить хоть с кем-то. От ощущения собственного бессилия и безысходности внутри все переворачивалось.

Провалить фестиваль — так же обидно, как проиграть стоящий матч. Куними, пожалуй, был в шаге от того, чтобы опубликовать в фейсбуке и лайне какое-нибудь дурацкое сообщение.

"Старшая Аобаджосай ищет таланты ".

Боже, это даже звучало по-идиотски.

 

— Без шансов, — чуть помолчав, сказал Цукишима. — Или за очень большие деньги. Ты что, договорился организовывать какую-то вечеринку и теперь разгребаешь последствия?

— Почти, — Куними потер лоб. — Слушай… — вдруг вспомнил он. — А где вы на прошлых национальных взяли такую крутую группу поддержки?

Цукишима присвистнул.

— Да ты не шутишь. Ты правда в отчаянии.

— Еще в каком, — кисло признался Куними. — Ладно, прости. Приятно было пересечься. Я, наверное, все-таки пойду домой.

Настроение скатилось в минус окончательно, зато появилась жажда деятельности. Так, решил Куними. Пока мяч еще удерживается в воздухе — партия не проиграна. Пока они что-нибудь делают, все, а не только Хироми, или хотя бы пытаются сделать, концерт нельзя считать провальным.

Сейчас он пойдет домой, нальет себе лимонада, откроет ноутбук и будет изучать все музыкальные группы Сендая и ближайших городов, какие только сможет найти. И станет звонить всем подряд, просто потому что сидеть, сложа руки — все равно что стоять и спокойно смотреть на летящий через сетку мяч.

Что-нибудь да получится. Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Цукишима его окликнул.

— Подожди.

Куними поднял голову. Цукишима покусывал губу и вертел в руках телефон.

— У моего семпая есть сестра.

Чего?

— У моего тоже, — сказал Куними. — И что?

Цукишима закатил глаза.

— Национальные. Группа поддержки, — он пощелкал пальцами. — Я ничего не обещаю, но если ты мне расскажешь, в чем дело, можно попробовать ей позвонить.

— И все?

— Ну, будешь должен, конечно, — Цукишима блеснул зубами в не очень-то приятной улыбке. — Услуга за услугу. Что там у вас за мероприятие, куда непременно нужен крутой артист?

Куними покрутил головой, отыскивая какое-нибудь место, где можно будет присесть и спокойно поговорить. Взгляд упал на небольшую кофейню.

— Пойдем, — Куними кивнул в сторону огромной кофейной чашки с глазами, выставленной в качестве рекламы. — Не на проходе же разговаривать.

Пока Куними коротко обрисовывал ситуацию, Цукишима внимательно слушал, попивая чай, вставляя время от времени едкие комментарии, щурясь и крутя в руках чашку. Когда Куними закончил, он цокнул языком и покачал головой.

— А эта ваша Хироми та еще заноза.

— Еще какая, — уныло подтвердил Куними. — Но она вообще хорошая. И старалась. И провалить концерт из-за одной группы — отстой.

— Жалкое было бы зрелище, — покивал Цукишима. — Сейчас попробуем что-нибудь сделать, подожди, — он уже набирал номер телефон. Поднес к уху, дождался гудка: — Танака-семпай? Добрый вечер. Ха-ха, нет, я не передумал и не буду делать за вас английский. Танака-семпай, а вы не знаете, как можно связаться с Саэко?

Танака?! Куними вспомнил лысого второгодку — теперь уже третьегодку — из Карасуно, шумного, агрессивного и временами даже пугающего. Так это его сестра? С ума сойти.

Пока Цукишима звонил по каким-то своим сложным каналам, он тоже достал телефон.

Ни одного нового сообщения. 

Блин. Отстой-отстой-отстой. Он включил камеру, втянул руку и снял себя на фоне Цукишимы. Закинул в инстаграм со словами “Кого только ни встретишь, если пойдешь за кроссовками”.

А тот утомленно закатил глаза и заговорил:

— Саэко-нии-сан? Это Цукишима Кей. Что вы делаете в эти выходные? — в трубке раздался женский голос и смех. — Почему сразу по делу, может, я действительно хотел пригласить вас на свидание. Ладно, вы правы, я по делу.

Куними безучастно слушал, как Цукишима коротко пересказывает — без названий школы и имен — ситуацию.

— Понятно. Да, понимаю. Конечно. Можно я дам своему знакомому ваш номер? Спасибо.

Куними поднял голову, Цукищтиа пожал плечами. 

— У них репетиция в эту субботу, но некоторых на ней не будет. Поэтому Саэко нужно пару дней, чтобы решить вопрос. Запиши ее номер, она разрешила.

Куними быстро забил номер в телефонную книгу и прищурился:

— Что мы вам за это будем должны?

Цукишима снова пожал плечами.

— Сначала договоритесь с Саэко-сан. А потом, — тут он нагло ухмыльнулся, — мы подумаем, что мы от вас хотим за это.

Почему-то Куними казалось, что он снова подписывается на что-то крайне утомительное. И почему-то его в этот раз ничего не пугало. 

***

Куними схватил полотенце, стянул солнцезащитные очки и вытер мокрое от пота лицо. На носу октябрь, а жара такая, словно на улице середина лета. Песок под ногами был обжигающе горячим, и Куними переступил с ноги на ногу — стоять на месте было невозможно.

Аномально жаркая осень — как сказали сегодня утром в новостях. Да не то слово. Они тут первый день из двух, а уже прошли все круги ада. Куними знал, что Мизогучи и Ирихата всерьез рассматривали вариант отменить лагерь — они рассчитывали на подготовочные игры на свежем воздухе без всякого экстрима, но погода внесла свои коррективы. В итоге они как-то вместе с тренерами других школ переписали тренировочный план, и теперь они меньше играли, а больше занимались физической подготовкой в тренажерном зале. Куними еще не решил, что хуже.

Он взял телефон и просмотрел сообщения. Новое от Хироми. Тогда, в понедельник вечером, уже вернувшись домой, он написал ей о возможных участниках. Хироми перезвонила через три минуты и выслушала его короткий рассказ о Карасуно и их группе поддержке. “Хуже не будет”, — сказала она тогда, и Куними с ней согласился.

Сейчас она писала, что нашла вариант на замену.

“Но это самый крайний случай”.

“Что за группа?”.

“Девочки в коротких юбочках из старшей Мириды”.

“Такое вроде бы популярно?”.

“Ты. Просто. Это. Не. Слышал”.

Куними отправил стикер с утешающим котиком и закрыл телефон. Огляделся — игроки разных клубов перемешались, Киндаичи с Яхабой спорили, чья очередь идти за водой, Мизогучи, тоже в солнцезащитных очках, в футболке с короткими рукавами, о чем-то говорил с Ирихатой, похлопывая себя по бедру планшетом.

Куними бы его тоже чем-нибудь похлопал. Так, ладно. Совсем уже мозги от жары расплавились. Он допил воду из своей бутылки и побрел в корпус. Сейчас ему даже тренажеры казались привлекательными — после жары улицы.

Саэко молчала, и Куними старался не выпускать телефон из вида — чтобы не прохлопать ее звонок. Конечно, после того, как они расстались с Цукишимой, Куними позвонил, вежливо представился, и в выражениях, которые одобрила бы даже его прабабушка, выразил надежду, что их группа поможет несчастным людям в трудную минуту.

Саэко оказалось энергичной, звонкой, и какой-то совершенно свойской. Наверное, Куними повезло, что он тогда натолкнулся именно на Цукишиму. Она спокойно сказала. что не против помочь, но не все зависит от нее — и когда все решится, то она перезвонит.

Дергать ее казалось неудобным, поэтому Куними витал в облаках, смотрел на телефон и ждал. Пока его не подозвал Ирихата и, ласково улыбаясь, не сказал, что молодость — это, конечно, здорово, но надо взять себя в руки, отборочные сами себя не выиграют.


	8. Chapter 8

Наверное, именно так все заканчивается. Мизогучи смотрел, как Куними целый день рассеянно проверяет телефон, и ничего не ощущал. Жара притупила все чувства, все эмоции, в голове билось: “Ну ты же знал, что все так и будет”.

И все равно между ребрами, под лопатками ныло болью. Боль не пропадала, только затихала ненадолго, когда Куними скользил по Мизогучи взглядом, или вспыхивал до красноты перед глазами, когда он снова искал глазами свой телефон. 

Мизогучи даже, кажется, вел себя как обычно — перешучивался с Ирихатой, покрикивал на команду, успел договориться со столовой насчет отдельного меню для Сейджо, но в затылке стучало: “все, все, все”.

Не получилось винить даже себя, не то что Куними или, тем более, Хироми. Стоило догадаться, когда она зачастила на тренировки. Сейчас все разговоры с Куними, их переписка, двусмысленные намеки и случайные прикосновения казались игрой воспаленного воображения. Легко видеть то, что ты хочешь видеть, и слышать то, что ты желаешь слышать. Уж это Мизогучи знал хорошо.

Он отбил мяч, летевший прямо в голову, и поднял руку с планшетом, принимая извинения. Хуже всего, что его сейчас накрывала апатия, а сил бороться с ней становилось все меньше и меньше. Мизогучи поискал глазами Куними — тот пил воду, не выпуская из рук телефона.

Вздохнул, чувствуя себя отчаянно жалким, и двинулся в его сторону. 

— Не стой на жаре, — проворчал он, и Куними вздрогнул. — Сколько игр провел?

— Пять, — говорил Куними хрипло, губы у него казались пересушенными, и Мизогучи нахмурился.

— А что у нас с водой?

— Кетани чуть не врезал Яхабе и Киндаичи, а потом пошел за ней сам.

— Ну хоть у кого-то в этой команде есть мозги, — в сердцах бросил Мизогучи.

Куними молчал, а Мизогучи рассматривал его — длинные ноги в коротких шортах, майка без рукавов, мокрая от пота. Когда Куними взялся за край, вытирая лицо, показался напряженный живот с отчетливо видимыми кубиками пресса. Чтобы отвернуться, пришлось сделать над собой усилие.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — вдруг спросил Куними, и Мизогучи удивленно развернулся.

— Если ты сделаешь что-то не так, я тебе скажу, не беспокойся, — отозвался Мизогучи.

— Помните, что я говорил? Когда вы по-настоящему злитесь, вы молчите. Вы не разговариваете со мной третий день.

— А сейчас что я делаю? — хмыкнул Мизогучи. 

— Не знаю, — признался Куними.

От нежности сжалось сердце. 

— Идем, — сказал Мизогучи, осторожно трогая его за плечо. — Время обеденное, потом ничего не останется.

От влажной гладкой кожи пахло потом, и Мизогучи трясло все то время, пока они с Куними шагали к корпусу.

Перед входом в столовую Куними стянул темные очки и сказал:

— Мы не закончили этот разговор, Мизогучи-сенсей.

На обеде Мизогучи кусок не лез в горло. Он пил прохладный чай, лениво ковырял салат и пытался читать новости с планшета. И то и дело все равно поглядывал на Куними.

Тот сегодня вообще был какой-то нервный. Что-то не клеилось?

Сквозь апатию пробивалось раздражение и дурацкое желание оберегать и защищать. Перестань, думал Мизогучи, рассеянно скользя взглядом по столовой, Куними не нужна твоя защита и твое покровительство. Он уже совсем взрослый и не нуждается в том, чтобы ему вытирали сопли.

И потом, для откровенных разговоров и помощи есть друзья. К учителям не приходят поговорить о проблемах с девушками, и к тренерам тоже.

Да и вообще, через три дня все закончится. Пройдет фестиваль — и их встречи с Куними станут гораздо реже. Конечно, им придется пересекаться, пока идет подготовка к отборочным, но это все-таки не то же самое, что и встречаться три-четыре раза в неделю сначала на тренировке, а потом — в маленькой аудитории.

Ну а в новом учебном году Мизогучи просто не будет брать класс Куними по английскому.

Мизогучи понимал, что все это звучит как очень хреновое самоутешение. Ничего у него не закончится, невозможно перещелкнуть тумблер или выпить таблетку — и избавиться от влюбленности.

— Тебе голову не напекло? — сочувственно поинтересовался Ирихата, сидящий рядом.

Мизогучи недоуменно сдвинул брови.

— Выглядишь, как будто собираешься умереть, — пояснил Ирихата и сделал внушительный глоток чая. — Что, жара доконала?

— Немного, — Мизогучи потер лицо, посмотрел на истерзанный салат и решил, что доедать не будет. Поболтал остатки чая в стакане, жалея, что там не пиво или что покрепче.

Очень хотелось напиться. Не до отключки, конечно — хотя и этот вариант Мизогучи тоже бы устроил, но не в спортивном школьном лагере, — а просто чтобы перестало щемить в груди, и мысли прекратили постоянно соскакивать на Куними.

Но это возможно только вечером, когда все улягутся спать. А до вечера нужно еще дожить.

После обеда учеников перетасовали — те, кто утром играли на улице, отправились в тренажерный зал, где худо-бедно работал кондиционер, — а остальных выгнали на открытую площадку.

С наслаждением нырнув в прохладное помещение, Мизогучи поморщился — после толпы здоровых молодых парней дух здесь стоял тот еще. Кондиционер работал на последнем издыхании и отчаянно подтекал, на полу под ним скопилась уже приличная лужа.

Те еще условия для комфортной тренировки…

Вместе с Анабарой они раздали указания и теперь прохаживались мимо тренажеров, отдавая указания и проверяя, все ли делают упражнения правильно.

Мизогучи отругал Кетани за то, что тот взял слишком большой вес, помог Накиме отрегулировать ручки, потом отыскал глазами Куними.

Тот качал ноги, мерно дыша и то и дело вытираясь полотенцем. Каждый раз, когда он с усилием делал движение, икры и бедра резко очерчивались, и Мизогучи так и хотелось залипнуть на них взглядом. В джинсах или длинных штанах Куними мог казаться тонким, но это было очень обманчивое впечатление.

Рядом с тренажером, около бутылки с водой, лежал вездесущий телефон, и Куними поглядывал на него даже сейчас.

— Куними! — рявкнул Мизогучи. — Сосредоточься на упражнениях, ради бога!

— Да, сенсей, — отозвался тот, и даже отвернулся, но стоило Мизогучи снова на него посмотреть — и он опять заметил, что Куними косит на экран.

— Куними, — это даже для самого Мизогучи прозвучало как-то устало. — Может, мне у тебя телефон отобрать, чтобы сосредоточился на занятиях? Это не шутки, отвлечешься, уронишь на ногу себе что-нибудь.

— Не надо, Мизогучи-сенсей, — попросил Куними напряженно, и в это время телефон зазвонил — неожиданно, и они оба вздрогнули. Куними смотрел на дисплей с какой-то смесью страха, надежды и радости.

Та самая — понял Мизогучи, когда Куними схватил трубку и, не глядя на него, бросился прочь. Ведь ждал же звонка, не выпускал телефон. Мизогучи чувствовал себя так, будто его взрезали от горла до паха и выпотрошили, оставив болтаться на ветру.

Он отыскал свободное место на скамейке, заваленной сумками, футболками, куртками и обвел глазами маленький зал.

— Кетани, — Мизогучи потер переносицу, — я тебе что сказал насчет перевеса? 

Ладно, надо привыкать. Он повернул голову — Куними вернулся такой сияющий, что от боли свело грудную клетку. Вдох, выдох. 

Пожалуй, с него на сегодня хватит.

— Парни, закругляемся с тренировкой, — зычно сказал Мизогучи.

— А я бы еще позанимался. — Терушима восседал на “римском стуле” и не казался особенно уставшим.

Мизогучи кинул короткий взгляд на Анабару, а тот пожал плечами:

— Мои будут торчать до последнего.

— Ладно, — Мизогучи краем глаза заметил, как Куними уходит — черт возьми, да у него даже плечи распрямились и сам он как будто стал казаться выше. — Ладно, кто хочет, тот остается, но под свою ответственность.

Анабара согласно кивнул и добавил:

— Терушима, Бобата, вы за главных.

— Йуху! — раздалось в ответ веселое, и Мизогучи вышел из душного зальчика.

В лицо дунуло свежим ветром, солнце уже садилось и расплылось красным морем над горизонтом, а жара даже не думала уходить.

— Мы собираемся посидеть, — заметил Анабара, прощаясь. — Ты ведь зайдешь?

“Да куда я денусь”, — невесело подумал Мизогучи и кивнул.

— Тогда до встречи, собираемся у Ирихаты-сенсея.

Идти никуда не хотелось. Мизогучи вздохнул и пошел на обход лагеря. Он даже не стал врать себе, что делает это из чувства долга. Ладно, из чувства долга тоже. Меньше всего ему хотелось узнать, что кого-то из его команды застукали с сигаретой или чем похуже. В лагерях бывало всякое, да вспомнить хотя бы его собственную юность. 

Но Куними на территории не было. Застукал Киндаичи под деревом, тот что-то говорил в телефонную трубку, и лицо у него было при этом счастливо-влюбленное. Мизогучи молча постучал по своим часам, напоминая про режим, и пошел дальше. Перед посиделками у Ирихаты надо будет переодеться. Надираться — так надираться.

***

Осенью темнело очень быстро: когда Мизогучи вышел подышать, вокруг плескалась непроглядная темнота. Оставив позади маленькую душную комнатку, куда набился весь тренерский состав, он спустился с веранды и присел на скамью.

Дневная жара куда-то улетучилась, и вечер был хоть и теплым, но уже по-осеннему пронзительным, выветривая из головы хмель, оставляя тоскливую пустоту.

Легче, конечно же, не стало, совсем наоборот, поэтому в какой-то момент Мизогучи просто встал, кивнул Ирихате, извиняясь: “Я подышать” — одними губами. Тот поднял в ответ чашку с сакэ.

Сейчас он сидел в полной темноте, бездумно смотрел вперед и пытался уговорить себя уйти спать. Утром станет легче, это он знал точно. Ненамного, но все же. Со стороны лагеря послышались шаги, и Мизогучи поднял голову.

И только когда Куними взошел на освещенную веранду, Мизогучи окликнул его:

— Куда собрался? — получилось грубее, чем он хотел, но Куними, кажется, не заметил. Медленно сошел со ступеней, тут же проваливаясь в чернильную тьму, высокий, угловатый. И сел рядом.

Куними молчал, и Мизогучи решил, что не будет спрашивать. А потом тот, наконец, ответил:

— А я вас искал.

— Спать тебе надо, а не меня искать, — проворчал он и потер лицо. Алкоголь выветриваться не желал, и сейчас реальность воспринималась как зыбкое полумарево, в котором бледный овал лица то приближался, то отдалялся — и Мизогучи хотелось взять и удержать его.

Он протянул руку и коснулся лба. Провел указательным по разлету черных бровей и отстранился. Куними колотила дрожь.

Еще и в футболке приперся. Мизогучи начал стягивать с себя олимпийку.

— Держи, — накинул ее Куними на плечи и тот, наконец, отмер.

— Мне не холодно.

— Я вижу, как тебе не холодно, — проворчал Мизогучи, а Куними вдруг ткнулся ему в плечо. Господи, что же ты делаешь.

Мизогучи плохо контролировал себя сейчас, в груди все болело и ныло, и единственное спасение от этой тупой боли — притянуть Куними к себе, прижать, взъерошив гладкие волосы, вдохнуть его запах.

Что я делаю.

Все это им обоим — Куними в первую очередь — не нужно. 

Мизогучи поднял тяжелую руку, чтобы отодвинуть Куними подальше, и понял, что проиграл. И вместо этого притянул его к себе, обнимая, отчаянно вдыхая запах волос и легкой, едва заметной туалетной воды.

— Знаете, в отношениях всегда так сложно. Почему одни получают все и сразу, а другие — ничего?

Мизогучи отчаянно прижал к себе Куними. Если бы он мог, он забрал бы всю его боль. Она его обидела? 

— Знаешь, мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим. И на Национальные выходит только одна команда.

 

Куними шевельнулся, и Мизогучи понял, что тот мотает головой.

— Национальные — это другое. Если мы не вышли, значит, мы оказались слабее. Значит, мы где-то недоработали, мы мало старались, мы… А тут…

Его голос упал. Мизогучи гладил Куними по волосам.

— Может, это правда? — вдруг спросил он горько. — Может, я мало старался? Может, сделал не все, что мог. А, Мизогучи-сенсей?

Мизогучи крыло. От голоса, от запаха, прикосновения тяжелого теплого плеча. Он развернулся к Куними и заключил его лицо в ладони. Уперся лбом в лоб, глотая его теплое дыхание, пахнущее мятой, почти касаясь губами губ.

— Ты — запросто, — усмехнулся он. — Но знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится? — Куними смотрел на него, не отрываясь. — Ты обязательно добьешься своего и будешь счастлив. Я очень этого хочу.

Мизогучи попытался отстраниться, но за запястьях сомкнулись сильные пальцы.

— Мизогучи-сенсей, могу я вас попросить. — Куними легко удерживал и смотрел. — Посидите со мной еще немного.

И Мизогучи сдался.

— Конечно, — сказал он, и хватка на руках ослабла, а потом Куними и вовсе отпустил его. — Только немного, — он обнял Куними одной рукой и провел ладонью по спине. — Отбой уже был, а я тут с тобой.

— Совсем немножко, — прошептал Куними и потерся носом Мизогучи о плечо. Его все еще била дрожь, крупная, сильная, и Мизогучи взял его ладонь свободной рукой и начал растирать, пока пальцы не потеплели.

Время текло, вместе с ним выветривался хмель, а Куними все сильнее наваливался. Уснет — с какой-то веселой бесшабашностью подумал Мизогучи, — потом тащи его на себе.

— Эй, — тихо позвал он, и Куними поднял сонно голову. по щеке мазнули его губы, словно в кровь брызнули огнем, и Мизогучи ласково взъерошил Куними волосы на затылке: — Ты чего приходил-то?

— А, точно, — Куними отстранился, и сразу же стало холодно, потер кулаками глаза пригладил волосы и сказал: — Я, кажется, нашел нам исполнителя на проект.

Мизогучи почувствовал, что его бровь ползет вверх.

— Ой, только не делайте такое лицо, пожалуйста, — с досадой проворчал Куними, и Мизогучи честно постарался не засмеяться. От теплого присутствия, от сердитого взгляда — от всего этого поднималось колючее радостное веселье.

— Извини, гм, я думал, ты и так пошел на большие жертвы, когда согласился вести выступление с Хироми.

— Да это все случайно получилось. Случайно встретил Цукишиму из Карасуно — мы с ним были вместе на сборах в Шираторизаве, помните? — Мизогучи кивнул. — Так вот. У Цукишимы есть семпай, у его семпая — сестра, а у сестры — ансамбль тайко.

— И они согласны выступить у нас? — осознал Мизогучи.

Так, стоп, даже если это хреновый ансамбль, то он в любом случае отлично впишется в их программу, потому что Хироми в свое время настаивала на разнообразии. Заодно он порадует консервативно настроенную публику… Удачный выбор.

— Так, а что они хотят взамен? — Куними замялся, и Мизогучи забеспокоился: — Говори уже.

— Они хотят три тренировочных дня для первогодок Карасуно с нашим основным составом.

— Так, — Мизогучи полез за планшетом, торопливо загрузил расписание. — Они хотят, чтобы мы принимали?

— Им все равно, могут сами приехать, могут нас к себе позвать.

— Сейчас, подожди….

Он загрузил расписание, просматривая свободные дни. Так, тут у них Шираторизава, это нет, нельзя отменить, Датеко и Джозенджи… пожалуй, последние. С ними Сейджо уже играли не так давно, а Анабара поймет.

Он посмотрел в глаза Куними, который следил за ним с явным азартом.

— Считай, что договорились, — твердо сказал Мизогучи, и Куними победно вскинул руку с кулаком.

***

Мизогучи казалось, что из всей команды он, похоже, волнуется больше всех. Выступление должно было начаться в половине двенадцатого, пока что на сцене выступала команда Акиямы Наоко, и Киндаичи, играющий верного рыцаря, вещал в толпу о своей любви к прекрасной даме.

Играл Киндаичи неплохо, зрители наблюдали за проникновенной разворачивающейся драмой, затаив дыхание.

Мизогучи же за кулисами наблюдал еще одну драму. "Уложиться в полчаса ". 

Расписание фестиваля было составлено очень плотно, концерт их команды начинался через полчаса после окончания спектакля Наоко, и за эти полчаса нужно было полностью перенастроить звук, освещение, притащить инструменты и все проверить.

Исида ругался себе под нос как сапожник, бегая из одного конца сцены в другой, придвигая пульт почти к кулисам и торопливо настраивая оборудование так, чтобы случайно не испортить уже идущий спектакль. Хироми висела на телефоне, по сотому кругу обзванивая все коллективы, объясняя, как проехать к парковке, куда идти и где размещать вещи. Театр теней приехал самым первым и вовсю распаковывал реквизит, а вот у группы, которая должна была выступать второй, сломалась машина, и Хироми теперь торопливо разруливала ситуацию, общаясь с менеджером, а между делом переписываясь с кем-то еще.

Но при этом она, казалось, совсем не нервничала. Не суетилась с вытаращенными глазами, не рвала на себе волосы, а спокойно плыла сквозь подготовительный шторм, раздавая указания.

Куними, чуть более бледный, чем обычно, перечитывал свои карточки, но тоже казался невозмутимым. 

— Готов? — спросил его Мизогучи, когда Исида и Такаяма наводили на сцене последний лоск.

Куними пожал плечами и одернул полы пиджака.

— Вроде. Я справлюсь, Мизогучи-сенсей. Сделаю все возможное, — он улыбнулся краешком рта.

Мизогучи протянул руку, уже собираясь потрепать его по макушке, но в последний момент отдернул и похлопал Куними по плечу. Незачем портить ему прическу.

— Ну что, — Хироми подошла, грациозная и изящная, улыбнулась во весь рот. — Мизогучи-сенсей, идите-ка вы в зрительный зал, мы вон там вам и почетное место выделили. Пятый ряд, увидите все.

— Конечно, — Мизогучи тоже улыбнулся. — Вы отлично поработали, молодцы.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим на реакцию зрителей, — Хироми тряхнула тщательно завитыми волосами. — Как мы смотримся?

— Отлично, — с трудом, но совсем не покривив душой, сказал Мизогучи. — Красивая пара, — поколебавшись добавил он.

Куними прищурился, глянул на него подозрительно, Хироми немного зарделась. Они и правда очень хорошо смотрелись вместе: Куними в черном костюме, сидящем на нем как влитой, Хироми в блестящем, текучем платье, облегающем ее, будто чешуя. На другой девушке оно смотрелось бы вульгарным, особенно в сочетании с высокой прической, украшениями, макияжем и тонкими шпильками, но у Хироми только подчеркивало ее яркую красоту, делало ее острой и броской.

Повезло Куними. Вся школа будет ему теперь завидовать.

Еще раз пожелав удачи, Мизогучи в самом деле спустился в зрительный зал. Отыскал свое место — рядом с Ирихатой — опустился в кресло и приготовился смотреть.

Когда на сцене зажглись первые огни, и по темному полотну заскользили цветные лучи светового шоу, у Мизогучи зачастило сердце. Волнуясь, будто сам должен был сейчас выступать, он сглотнул и впился взглядом в сцену, с восторгом понимая, что все вокруг резко замолчали.

Пара сотен человек, заполнивших школьный двор, притихла на несколько минут — и взорвалась бурными аплодисментам, когда Куними и Хироми, улыбающиеся, ослепительные, вышли под свет софитов.

А Мизогучи понял, что почти не дышит.

***

Концерт имел грандиозный успех — как и все остальные проекты, за которые Хироми бралась раньше. Во многом, как с теплом думал Мизогучи, глядя на Куними, заводящего толпу очередной острой шуткой, благодаря одному мальчику, который ленится без должной мотивации — а когда чем-то вдохновляется, способен свернуть горы.

Мизогучи и не подозревал, что Куними умеет так держаться. Он почти никогда не видел его вне волейбольной площадке или спортзала, в школе пересекался только мельком, а в волейболе, чтобы хорошо играть, не нужно было обладать каким-то особым обаянием.

Конечно, он видел запись репетиций, видел сами репетиции, в том числе и генеральную — но не думал, что все вместе, шоу произведет такое ошеломляющее впечатление.

Одни номер на сцене сменялся другим. Театр теней — задорной поп-группой, а затем, чтобы зрители не утомились — удивительно красивым и лиричным номером гимнастов, перетекшем в настоящий рок-концерт в миниатюре. И между всем этим — короткие выступления, наполненные шутками, улыбками, разговорами с залом.

Мизогучи смотрел на Куними — и думал, что если бы уже не был влюблен, то влюбился бы в него прямо сейчас, в одну только улыбку и манеру держаться.

Он видел и слышал, как перешептываются девочки, кивая на сцену, и как они делают фотографии, аккуратно обрезая Хироми — и сердце рвалось из груди, а горло сдавливало от нежности и любви. А еще хотелось встать и рассказать всем, громко, чтобы услышал каждый, о том, что без Куними всего этого бы сейчас не было.

Но Мизогучи молчал. Просто смотрел и забывал дышать.

К номеру-сюрпризу перед сценой яблоку было негде упасть. Хироми, хитро улыбаясь, сообщила, что сейчас выйдет специальный гость, Куними звучно и сурово сказал, чтобы никто не смел отворачиваться — а затем раздался глухой, тревожный рокот барабанов, и на сцене появилась Саэко в окружении здоровых бородатых мужчин.

По толпе пронесся восторженный шелест, вовсю защелкали фотоаппараты.

— Знаешь, — негромко сказал Ирихата, не отрывая от сцены прищуренного, восхищенного взгляда, с которым раньше смотрел только на ослепительную игру. — А я ведь и не думал, что из этого фестиваля в самом деле получится что-нибудь путное. Хорошо ты их натаскал.

— Это не я, — хмыкнул Мизогучи, пытаясь выискать где-нибудь на краю сцены Куними. — Это они сами.

***

Когда затихли последние аплодисменты, и Исида включил какую-то ненавязчивую веселую композицию, чтобы играла фоном, Мизогучи проскользнул за кулисы.

Он хотел найти Куними, сказать ему лично, как тот был крут. В груди кипело и искрилось, Мизогучи отчаянно нужно было увидеть Куними — так же необходимо, как дышать.

Услышав знакомый голос, он заглянул за сцену, но так и остановился.

Куними действительно был там — а еще была Хироми, счастливая и ослепительная, и Куними кружил ее по заваленной всяким хламом подсобке, и они оба смеялись и смотрели друг на друга сияющими, широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Мы справились! Мы справились! — тараторила Хироми, а Куними улыбался, и кивал, и не выпускал ее из рук.

Мизогучи стало горько и тоскливо. Отступив, он опустил за собой штору, тихо спустился со сцены и пошел к парковке.

 

9

Куними, откровенно говоря, до последнего не верил в успех. Даже теперь, кружась с Хироми в каком-то пьянящем, почти хмельном веселье, он до сих пор не мог полностью поверить в то, что у них все получилось.

Хироми улыбалась и едва не плакала от счастья, эйфория, казалось, захлестнула ее с головой, а смеялась она так живо и заразительно, что Куними тоже не смог сдержаться. Они вопили и смеялись как два младшеклассника, пока в подсобку не заглянули Исида с Такаямой.

— Ну и чего вы так орете, — сказал Такаяма. — Распугаете же всех гостей! Фестиваль, между прочим, еще не закончился.

— А, — отмахнулась Хироми. — Все равно ничего настолько же крутого больше нет. Мы молодцы! А где Мако-чан, Тута-чан и Мизогучи-сенсей?

— Мако-чан и Тута-чан уже идут, — сказал Исида. — А Мизогучи-сенсей, кажется, домой поехал…

— Чего? — обалдел Куними. — В смысле — домой?

— Не знаю, — Исида пожал плечами. — Я его на парковке встретил, когда родителей провожал. Он сказал, что устал и чтобы мы повеселились сами.

— Ничего себе… — Хироми, похоже, тоже опешила.

— А он что, даже тебе ничего не сказал? — Куними нахмурился. Что случилось?

— Мне? — удивилась Хироми. — Почему «даже»?

— Ну… — Куними замялся, не решаясь говорить как-то при всех. — Вы вроде бы так хорошо общались.

— Подожди, — Хироми подозрительно глянула на него. — Ты что, думаешь, я и Мизогучи-сенсей… Что?

У нее стало такое ошарашенное лицо, что Куними обалдел и сам.

И почувствовал себя таким идиотом, что у него похолодело в животе.

— А, вот вы где! — раздался звучный голос Киндаичи, и через несколько секунд он, все еще погромыхивая бутафорскими доспехами, тоже ввалился в подсобку. — Хи-чан! — заорал он, не обращая внимания больше ни на кого. — Это был так здорово! Слишком здорово, я чуть не приревновал!

До Куними не сразу дошел смысл его слов. Зато когда дошел…

— Вы что, вместе? — тупо спросил он. Хироми засмеялась, Исида шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу, Киндаичи покраснел. Такаяма глубокомысленно выдул пузырь жвачки.

— Ну… — замялся Киндаичи. — Как бы, да. Я хотел тебе сказать, но все было как-то не до того…

— Понятно.

Куними вдруг почувствовал такое облегчение, как будто с души упал огромный тяжелый камень.

Черт, подумал он. Мизогучи. Что он там себе напридумывал?

Что я себе напридумывал?

Торопливо попрощавшись и наврав что-то про семейную встречу, Куними кинулся на ближайший автобусную остановку. До дома Мизогучи было ехать двадцать минут.

***

Наверное, нужно было написать, но у Куними не нашлось связных слов. Внутри все болело и клокотало, злость мешалась с нежностью, внутренности скручивало холодом. Он не волновался так даже перед выступлением, даже выйдя на сцену и увидев, какая толпа людей пришла посмотреть на концерт.

Пока автобус тащился по дороге, Куними несколько раз писал и стирал сообщения. Пальцы не слушались, леденели, дрожали. За двадцать минут он сам накрутил себя так, что к дому Мизогучи шел на подламывающихся ногах.

Столько всего хотелось сказать. Столько сделать.

Паззл, с трудом собиравшийся все эти недели из разрозненных кусочков, наконец-то складывался, и Куними накрывало, выворачивало осознанием.

Два идиота.

Лифт полз на пятнадцатый этаж так медленно, что Куними готов был выскочить и побежать по лестнице пешком.

Уже подходя к двери, он подумал — а что, если Мизогучи нет дома? Он же мог поехать куда угодно. Встретиться с друзьями или родными… Или чем там занимаются взрослые люди обычным субботним вечером?

Он надавил на кнопку звонка и не отпускал ее до тех пор, пока не услышал шаги и недовольное, хриплое:

— Кто?

— Мизогучи-сенсей, — губы не слушались. — Откройте, пожалуйста.

Больше всего Куними боялся, что Мизогучи будет не один.

Лязгнул замок, дверь дрогнула и отворилась. Мизогучи, босой, в одних брюках, стоял в прихожей и смотрел на Куними так, будто увидел привидение.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — тихо спросил он. — Почему ты не с остальными?

— А вы почему не с остальными? — выдохнул Куними, без приглашения перешагивая порог и закрывая за собой дверь. — Я весь концерт мечтал вам сказать, какой вы классный, как вам идет этот костюм, — он приблизился, и Мизогучи отступил назад, но Куними не дал ему уйти. — Я даже, знаете, мечтал, как сниму его, правда, я не думал, в самом деле, что у меня действительно будет шанс… Но мне кажется, вы ведь не против, правда?

— Куними… — голос Мизогучи звучал полузадушенно, сорванно, грудь вздымалась и опускалась. — Что ты…

— Знаете, вы всегда были прав, Мизогучи-сенсей, — Куними притиснул его к стене, вжал колено между ног, и Мизогучи застонал — тихо, гортанно. — Я все время недостаточно стараюсь. Наверное, пора исправлять свои ошибки, как вам кажется?

Куними потянулся к губам Мизогучи. На мгновение в голове пронеслось — ничего не выйдет. Мизогучи оттолкнет его, вызовет такси, выпихнет из своей квартиры, и больше они никогда не смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Но Мизогучи крупно дрогнул в его руках. Застонал снова — и вдруг обхватил его голову, зарылся пальцами в волосы, дернул на себя, целуя так жадно и отчаянно, будто в их жизни больше ничего не осталось.

Куними застонал Мизогучи в рот, выгибаясь в его руках, чувствуя, как мгновенно вставший член упирается в ширинку, как кровь шумит в ушах, как катятся по позвоночнику сухие горячие искры. 

Он ни с кем еще никогда не целовался. Никого не трогал так жадно, как гладил сейчас плечи Мизогучи, мощный мускулистый торс, узкую талию и крепкие бедра. 

Никого так никогда не хотел.

— Черт возьми, Куними, — шептал Мизогучи ему в ухо, обдавая дыханием, горячим и влажным, а пальцы уже мяли его задницу, прямо через брюки, и одежды было слишком много.

Куними оттеснил Мизогучи в дверной проем, увлек к постели, повалил, падая сверху.

Он так мало умел, ему нечего было даже предложить… 

— Черт возьми… — Мизогучи бормотал на ухо что-то неразборчивое, раздевал его, отбрасывая одежду в сторону — и целовал, целовал, мокро, горячо, вылизывал шею, припадал к ней ртом, скользил ниже, к ключицам, животу.

Даже в своих фантазиях и снах Куними никогда не заходил так далеко. Не представлял ощущений. Дрочка, порно — это не то. От прикосновений Мизогучи хотелось не стонать — орать, срывая голос, и выгибаться, и комкать в руках простыню.

— Мизогучи-сен… сей… — по слогам, срывающимся голосом выдавливал он, пока тот гладил его спину, массировал чувствительное место на шее, прямо под волосами, пока вылизывал ухо. — Пожалуйста… — перехватив руку Мизогучи, он направил ее к паху, и забился, когда тот сжал его член, погладил головку, собрал в горсть яйца.

Приподняв голову, Куними встретился взглядом с Мизогучи. Серые глаза, всегда такие светлые, потемнели, зрачок расплылся почти во всю радужку. Взгляд у Мизогучи был поплывший, голодный, затягивающий.

— Ты очень красивый, — сказал он, приникая ртом к впадинке пупка, прокладывая языком дорожку ниже, к спущенным трусам. — Черт, Куними…

Он наклонился ниже, лизнул головку члена, вобрал ее в рот — и Куними вцепился в простыни, часто-часто дыша.

Оргазм уже приближался, поднимался от ступней волной горячей щекотки.

— Я не могу… больше… я не… — простонал Куними, пытаясь отпихнуть Мизогучи одной рукой, но тот только мотнул головой, насаживаясь ртом глубже, продолжая гладить Куними по бедрам, перебирая в горсти яички. — Мизогучи-сенсей…

Крупная дрожь выломала все тело. Куними выгнулся, беспомощно шаря руками по простыне, и кончил с долгим, протяжным стоном.

И почувствовал, как в ответ задрожал, мелко дыша, Мизогучи.

Пару минут они просто приходили в себя. Куними таращился в потолок, восстанавливая дыхание, и каким-то краем сознания отмечал, что Мизогучи лег рядом и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

В голове было пусто, в теле — легко. На душе — очень-очень спокойно.

 

***

Когда Куними проснулся, по квартире плыл умопомрачительный запах кофе, а рядом никого не было. Он потянулся — и охнул. Господи, болели мышцы, о которых Куними раньше даже не подозревал.

Раздались тихие шаги, запах кофе стал ярче, насыщеннее, и Мизогучи присел на край кровати, протягивая ему кружку. Не дурацкий наперсток, в котором и вкуса-то не успеваешь почувствовать, а нормальную кружку. На Мизогучи были только домашние штаны, из-под резинки выбегала дорожка светлых курчавых волос, и снова захотелось ее потрогать .

Мизогучи выглядел усталым, но каким-то посветлевшим, помолодевшим, и Куними сейчас казалось, что он словно ровесник.

— С добрым утром, — улыбнулся Мизогучи, и Куними вдруг отпустило. Все те мысли, что прокатились в ту секунду, когда он осознал, что лежит один, растворились в этом солнечном утре, в его улыбке, и Куними рывком сел на кровати, взял кружку.

— С добрым, — он улыбался, отпивая сладкую горечь, и казалось, что в животе щекотно пляшут пушистые одуванчики. Когда кружка опустела, Мизогучи забрал ее у Куними и поставил на столик возле кровати — рядом со своей.

А потом забрался под одеяло, и Куними выдохнул, прильнув к нему всем телом.

— Что, — пробормотал он, — никаких разговоров, что это была ошибка и нам нужно расстаться, да?

Мизогучи усмехнулся, прижимая его к себе, по губам скользнул мягкий поцелуй, пахнущий кофе.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, глядя Куними в глаза, — меня посадят, если кто-то узнает о нас с тобой. — Говорил он спокойно, буднично, как будто рассказывал план на игру. 

Куними хотел перебить, заверить, что никто не узнает, но закрыл рот, вцепившись в простыню.

— Ничего страшного, — он потянулся, уткнулся Мизогучи в шею и прижался губами, дрожа. — Я вас обязательно дождусь.

Мизогучи замер, а потом разом как будто расслабился — и начал хохотать.

— Ах ты зараза.

— Угу, — Куними прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом тяжелой, мозолистой руки на спине. — Помните, что я говорил про нас, однолюбов?

Наверное, будет сложно. Наверное, будет трудно. И иногда — больно. 

Но все это того стоит.


End file.
